The Maiden
by beegurl13
Summary: Raised by a Comanche tribe in 1870's Texas, Bella must learn to live in an ever changing world. What happens when she loses the man she loves, only to find another man she wants more, but he's married... E/B, M, AH. FAGE2 story written for ZenOneness
1. Chapter 1

**_Ficawesome Gift Echange- TAKE 2_  
Title: _The Maiden_  
Written for: _ZenOneness_  
Written By: _beegurl13_  
Rating: M  
Summary/Prompt used: _Servant/Hand Maid and Her Master (time piece)_**

**~o~O~o~**

**A/N: I don't own this, we all know who does. What I do own is up to my procrastination habits. Yeah…I'm a slacker. This is not new news. :D**

**Thanks so much to my superbeta, **_**MaggieMay14**_**. I love her, and I know with her coloring she would have made a lovely Maiden Bella. :)**

**Thanks to my prereaders, **_**Twilight44, **__**Unchanged Affections, **_**and**_** EdwardsBloodType. **_**I seriously don't know what I would do without them. From helping me plot this, to listening to me ramble, to reassuring me this is NOT crap, they always make my day. I love them humongous amounts. Thanks to the girls that WC'd with me for this. :D And to Mrs Robward****, my bestie.  
**

**Thanks to **_**ZenOneness**_** for the awesome prompt and for letting me change it up just a bit. You have NO idea how grateful I am for that. :D I hope you enjoy the story. :)**

**Thanks to **_**Dances with Wolves**_** and **_**The Substitute Wife**_**, the two movies that I got some plot ideas from. I love those movies… :)**

**I think this is pretty self explanatory, but just in case –**

**Pale Swan = Bella  
****Little Wolf = Jacob  
****Growling Wolf = Billy  
****Flowering Lily = Leah**

~o~O~o~

The warm spring wind blew through the grass on the open Texas plains, bending the long, tan strands every which way. Safely shielded behind a tree stood a boy that could no longer be defined as merely a boy—he was a man. He watched as the brown haired object of his affection carefully waded in the shallow side of the river, filling pouches with water before she began washing the hides she'd carried with her. As the sun shone down over head, her hair glimmered in the light. It was mesmerizing to him, especially the red highlights that flashed every few moments. Her pale skin was such a contrast to his own, that she reminded him of a spirit sent back from the afterlife. Sometimes he really believed she was, with the way she haunted his dreams each night. He loved her, and the nervous feelings in his stomach were overwhelming as he drew in a deep breath and stepped out into the open, waiting for her to notice him.

After several minutes, he could wait no longer, and he quickly walked to the water's edge, careful to keep his distance so that he wouldn't make her uncomfortable.

"Pale Swan?" he softly called. The girl turned quickly around, her light brown eyes wide with surprise.

"Little Wolf," she almost shouted. "You startle me so." She glanced around, looking for one of his brothers, or his younger sisters that she so often cared for. "Are you alone?"

"Yes, but do not worry, I come with news. I hope you find it pleasing."

"News? What kind of news?" she cautiously asked, wondering what he could possibly say to her now that he couldn't have told her just an hour before during their midday meal.

"My brother has delivered six horses to Running Bear, in your honor." Little Wolf waited for her reaction, watching for any showing of emotion that she might give him. Pale Swan was usually quite reserved, never saying much when she visited him in his tipi, but always being pleasant and cheerful. It was Comanche nature that young men act a bit shy when it came to courting, and Little Wolf was no exception. The only times he was able to approach his beloved was when she was about her duties at the river or helping one of his sisters that she regularly looked after. Today was such a day, and the news he'd just delivered seemed to finally be setting in for the young woman standing stone still in the crystal clear water.

"Six horses? For me?" she asked, her voice quiet, unbelieving.

He smiled brightly. "Yes, six. I know that Dawning Sky got four horses last winter, and six may seem a bit much, but you are worth more than any number I could ever pay. I tried to give ten, but Running Bear refused, saying six was enough. Do you accept my gift?" His hands nervously fisted at his sides as he waited for her to think over his proposal.

Pale Swan moved, stepping toward the dry dirt and the man her heart yearned for. She had watched him for years, always nervous when he left for a hunt, often crying when he rode out with a raiding party. Little Wolf was a strong man, a hard worker and fierce warrior, as well as a giving friend and always kind, loving, and gentle. She watched him with the children of their tribe, the way he stopped to greet them each time he arrived back at camp. He was a good man, and as she walked closer to him, she took in the markings on his young, muscled body. It was tradition for him to carry the colors and lines that had been carved into his skin, as well as the rings looped through his ear. His long black hair was silky and smooth, and she reached out to touch it as she approached him. For the first time, he did not retreat.

"You have chosen me? Why? Please tell me." Her eyes pleaded with him for answers, if for nothing more than to calm her own fears of inadequacy. Pale Swan, while a fully accepted member of the tribe, was English by birth. She had been born to early white settlers after they'd crossed the plains, settling in the Texas Territory. Her parents, Charles and Renee Swan, established a small ranch just outside of a north Texas town, and often traded with the nearby Comanche tribe.

When smallpox claimed her parents, Chief Growling Wolf took in the little girl, who was no more than nine years old at the time. Having no other family, Charles had asked his friend to take his little Isabella, knowing that she would be loved and well cared for by the tribe. Another elder in the group, Running Bear, agreed to take her into his family and raise her, which was a relief to the Chief since he secretly longed for his first son, Little Wolf, to someday take the small beauty as a bride. What lovely children they would make, he thought, and to also be blessed with the markings of the Englishmen—that could only help them in their lives. Change was quickly coming to the little clan, and he hoped that even if he may someday soon lose his freedom, at least his grandchildren would be able to live the lives they desired.

Over the recent years, the U.S. Government had moved many Indian tribes onto reservations in Oklahoma, but Chief Growling Wolf had been able to keep his group from being captured. His tribe followed the buffalo as they roamed the open plains of North Texas, trading with white settlers only when necessity called for it. Growling Wolf tried to keep his braves peaceful, explaining to them the importance of maintaining amicable relationships with settlers. He knew his group would likely be assumed to be part of the more aggressive Comanche groups, but he did his best to keep his people free and taken care of.

As Little Wolf looked at Pale Swan, watching her long hair blow in the breeze, he spoke. "You are the maiden I see in my dreams. Your eyes will grace my children's faces. You are gentle with my sisters and I know you will make a caring mother and devoted wife." He lifted his hand to brush a strand of hair from her face. "I have longed for you since the day my father rode with me to your home, the first time our people traded with your white father. I knew at that day that I was meant for you."

Pale Swan looked deeply into the almost black eyes of her love and smiled. "Yes, I accept your gift. I will be your bride."

The smile that broke from Little Wolf's face was blinding as the sun. When he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the ground and spinning her as he whooped and cried out in joy, Pale Swan was surprised. She was happier than she had been in a very long time, and when his lips pressed against hers, she did not stop him. She had allowed him to steal a few kisses over the past many months, once she felt sure of his intentions toward her. Now that she was promised to him, she gave in a little more to her physical desire to have him near, letting his lips linger on hers as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"My Pale Swan, I will make you a good husband, and we will have many children to share our lives with. You are my North Star, and I will always return to you, never doubt me. My heart is yours."

Pale Swan smiled, holding tightly to the man she intended to spend her life with. The sun shone down on them, blessing their fate, and Pale Swan looked up to the sky, hoping that her parents felt the same—wherever they might be.

A few hours later, as the sun began to fall in the sky, Pale Swan sat with Little Wolf's younger sisters, helping them make the evening meal. The distant sound of horse hooves perked Pale Swan's interest immediately, and she watched as Little Wolf and a few of the other young braves rode into camp. The way his body moved while atop his stallion was memorizing. It was as though horse and rider were one unit, their movements matching identically. Little Wolf was one of the best riders in the camp, and had taught Pale Swan many tricks during their youth. Having grown up as good friends, they knew much about each other and their union would be of no surprise to the other tribe members. She smiled at him as he approached, then squealed as he leaned down and scooped her up, cradling her in his large arms. They rode past several older members of the tribe, Pale Swan laughing and protesting the whole time. Little Wolf planned to speak with their fathers so that their intended union could be official. He wanted the other eligible men in the group to know that this beauty was spoken for, and by none other than a future tribe leader.

After sliding off his horse, Little Wolf took hold of Pale Swan's hand and led her to the tipi of her Comanche father. Seeing this, Growling Wolf hurried to join them and within minutes, the match was set. Little Wolf saw no need in delaying the marriage, but his father was wise and counseled him to wait. There was much happening in the town about ten miles away from them, and the military groups had begun making their rounds again, looking for troublesome tribes to send to the newly created reservations. Little Wolf and several of the other young braves spent much of their time scouting out the surrounding areas, trying to keep their people safe. On occasion, they joined in on raiding parties, whenever wrongs had been committed against their native brother tribes, but those times were seldom and far between. Growling Wolf insisted upon civility and peaceful trade with their white neighbors whenever possible.

The celebration that night was long and joyous. The only sad note was when Pale Swan saw her friend Flowering Lily sitting silently alone. While she was happy for Pale Swan, she could not ignore the twinges in her chest at the thought of Little Wolf being married to someone else. Flowering Lily had long yearned for him, silent as she might have been. She knew he would be happy with Pale Swan, but the hurt was still great for her.

Over the next few weeks, Little Wolf was gone almost every day, and Pale Swan went about her normal daily duties. It wasn't until one afternoon when Little Wolf returned early that she knew something was wrong. Instead of stopping to greet her as was his custom, he rode past her and straight to his father's tipi, jumping off his horse and rushing inside the small enclosure. The camp was quickly silent and muffled voices speaking in panicked tones could be heard on the soft breeze that blew across the plains. When Growling Wolf and his son exited the tipi, their eyes fell on Pale Swan, and her heart stuttered.

"Pale Swan, new white men have moved to the ranch your parents built. We must ride out tomorrow and greet them. You will come along so that you might speak to them. I trust you remember your white man words?" Growling Wolf said to a stunned Pale Swan.

She had spoken and translated many times over the years when the tribe traded with white settlers, but not since her parents' deaths had she been back to the ranch. She wondered if it would look the same as her memories of it. She remembered such small, minute things that she didn't think it mattered, but all evening as she tried to practice her English, her stomach clenched. Change was coming, and though she was unaware of just what that might be, it frightened Pale Swan.

She pondered asking Little Wolf if she might sleep in his tipi with him, hoping that the comfort of his strong arms would calm her. She knew that nothing inappropriate would happen, as that was neither their custom, nor an accepted activity for people who were not married. Still, she ached for Little Wolf's strength and security. At the same time, she wondered if what she had experienced of it so far would quickly be coming to an end.

That was the main reason she wished to stay with him—she feared she would soon lose Little Wolf.

The next morning, the small group rode out early. It was nearly a half day journey to the ranch, over several hills and across much open land. Pale Swan clung tightly to Little Wolf as she rode with him on his horse. He had insisted that she did, so that he might protect her from any harm they encountered. During the journey, her hands roamed over his stomach, feeling the taut muscles there. As she laid her face against his back, in the dip between his shoulder blades, Little Wolf sighed and rubbed his hand over hers. Every so often his fingers would graze the bare skin of her thigh, and she felt a tingling in her body that was unfamiliar, but exciting. Wedding preparations were underway, and she waited anxiously for Growling Wolf to proclaim it time for them to be wed. It could not come fast enough for Pale Swan.

When the ranch was finally in view, Pale Swan noticed smoke rising into the air from the chimney in the house. There were animals in the yard, and she could see the dirt in the fields behind the barn had been recently turned over, most likely awaiting the planting of seeds. The group slowed to a stop, watching the settlement for a few minutes before Growling Wolf ordered them to proceed. The sound of horse hooves thumping down on the dry dirt was loud and as they approached the house, the door opened, revealing a rather surprised face before it quickly slammed shut.

~o~O~o~

As Kate stood stirring a pot that contained their lunch, she got excited about who might be coming to the ranch. She and Edward had moved in a few weeks prior, and having only been visited by a couple of nearby neighbors—who really didn't live nearby at all—she was anxious to have someone new to talk to. After leaving Chicago, where there were people at every turn, the open plains of Texas were quite an adjustment for the couple to get accustomed to.

She quickly wiped her hands on the apron tied around her waist, fretting over her swollen belly that seemed to grow by the hour, and walked toward the front door. After smoothing her hair back, then laughing at herself for the habit that lingered from her youth, she pulled the door open. The sight before her was nothing like what she expected, and as her brain registered the half dozen savages quickly approaching her home, she slammed the door shut. After latching the lock, she hurried to the other side of the cabin, opening the door and yelling to Edward, who was in the barn milking the cow. As her frightened voice reached him, he pushed away from the heifer, spilling the pail of milk he'd just gathered.

"What, Katie? What's wrong?" he called out as he ran toward his clearly panicked wife.

"Indians, Edward. Indians are coming here."

Edward saw the tears in Kate's eyes and gently pushed her back inside the house, turning to close and lock the door behind him.

"Go into the bedroom and don't come out," he told her with fierceness in his voice that she had never heard before. Kate's hand rubbed over her stomach, a natural reaction to the need to protect their unborn child. She stood frozen in the small kitchen, watching as Edward hurried to the mantle and pulled down his shot gun that hung there. After skillfully loading it and grabbing a few extra shells and shoving them into his pocket, he turned back around and looked at his wife. "Katie, go."

"I can't," she whispered.

Edward let out a short breath, moving toward her and wrapping an arm around her. After placing a kiss on her temple, he lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes. "It will be fine, don't worry. If they meant us harm, I doubt they would have let us hear them coming. I'll talk to them, just be calm, okay? Go wait in the bedroom."

Kate grabbed Edward's shirt. "No, please. Let me be with you. We're in this together, right?" she said, reminding him of the promise they had made to one another when deciding to leave their overbearing families and head west.

"Katie..." he said, but gave up when he saw the resolve in her face. "Alright, but stay behind me, okay?"

Kate nodded, and the two of them turned toward the front door. The beating hooves were now loud enough that Edward knew the savages where within the cleared area of the ranch that surrounded the house. He cautiously opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. Kate clung to the back of his shirt, peeking around his side to see exactly what they were dealing with. She counted five horses, each with a bare chested young Indian brave, except for one that carried an older man that wore a buckskin tunic. His hair was gray and there were feathers woven into a few long braids. He rode in the center of the other horses, and she wondered for a moment if he was important.

As the group got closer, she saw something she never thought she would see. One of the horses carried a young man, and behind him sat a smaller woman, her hair so much lighter than all the men. In most company that Kate had kept in Chicago, this girl's hair would have been considered dark, but in comparison to the black locks of the savages, her hair was light. Kate wondered for a moment if the girl was an Indian as well, and her curiosity grew even more when she saw the girl's arms. They were wound around the man in front of her, and the difference in their skin tones was startling. Her heart rate picked up when she finally saw the girls face. Regardless of what Edward had said, Kate felt in her heart that these men were dangerous, or at least had the potential to be. The girl with them, dressed all in Indian apparel, was clearly white, and if they had taken her from her family, who was to stop them from taking Kate as well? In her mind, Edward, his friendly personality, and his shot gun, were the only things standing between Kate's life on the ranch and a life spent huddled over a fire on an open range.

She swallowed roughly and scooted back behind Edward as the horses came to a stop in front of them. She felt his muscles tense as he adjusted his hold on the shotgun. The silence that hung in the air was unnerving, and as the six pairs of eyes stared them down, Edward and Kate wondered if this was how their new life would finally end.

~o~O~o~

The older man watched them closely, and Edward was curious about whether or not he spoke any English. How would they communicate if the man didn't? After a few tense moments, the man turned to one of the young men at his side and gestured toward Edward, saying something in a language that Edward could not understand. The horse at the edge of the group carried the rider that was being spoken to, and it wasn't until that moment that Edward realized there was more than one person atop the stallion. From behind the wide shoulders of an Indian brave peeked a woman, her eyes a lighter brown than those of her companions.

"Hallo," she quietly said, uncertainty clear in her voice. As her eyes met Edward's, he was completely drawn in. She wasn't native at all, and the only thought in his head was what was she doing with these men? Had she been taken captive, and did she need help? The urge to protect her was powerful, and Edward was unsure why, but he cleared his throat and decided to find out just who these people were.

"Hello, can we help you?"

The girl turned to look at the older man, and he mumbled to her. "We tra-trade wi-wif white man. We no hur-hur-hurt you."

"You want to trade with us? What do you want to trade?" Edward asked, curious as to what they might want and if he had it. The journey from Chicago to Texas had been long and expensive, so Edward knew he didn't have much, but he certainly didn't want to start off on the wrong side of a group of people that were most likely dangerous.

The woman looked back to the old man, and after they exchanged more words in their language, she turned back to Edward. "We live ha-half day ride west, o-over two hill and wide p-p-plain. We want gr-greet you, friend."

Edward thought about what she was saying and her slow, stilted words made him even more curious about her. He knew he shouldn't be, that he was a married man, but he couldn't help the attraction he was beginning to feel for her.

"I'm Edward Masen, this is my wife, Katherine Masen. We're from Chicago." He turned and looked at Kate, who was looking out from behind him. She didn't look as afraid as she had before, so he continued talking. "We've been here a few weeks, and haven't had many visitors. We're glad to meet you." He smiled at the girl before turning and making eye contact with each of the other men in the group.

The old man spoke to the young woman again, and when she replied to him there was a growl in her voice, and Edward got the impression she was not happy with the words that had been said to her. After pausing and then being spoken to again in a rather clipped tone, she looked at Edward.

"Why this ho-home? You farmer, you plow fields?"

"Yes, I plan to farm for our family." He reached behind him and pulled Kate to his side, noticing her arms securely wrapped around her belly. Each of the men looked to her, taking in her condition, and the young woman's eyes lingered on Kate's hands. Edward wondered if she was admiring the pretty, sparkling wedding ring that Kate wore, the sunlight catching it and making it shine.

The older man smiled, pointing to Kate and saying something with a chuckle. The other men smiled and laughed a little before the man continued to speaking to the woman. He gestured to Kate as he spoke, and the look in the girl's eyes quickly turned from awe to rage as she spitefully spat something back to him. Her tone made her sound as though she was upset by whatever he had suggested, but with another quick chastisement from him, she let out a long breath before speaking again.

"Wife have babe, baby. I help her. Doctor far, one day ri-ride town." She paused, closing her eyes before she spoke. "I help, I happy help her."

"You know how to deliver babies? You're so young," Edward said, the surprise obvious in his voice.

"Yes, many babies, I help. I help her. You tr-trade us. Come two days."

"Wait, will you come here in two days or do I go to you? How does that work?" Edward asked, not wanting to offend his new acquaintances, but also not wanting to venture out across the plains on his own.

After speaking with the man again, the woman continued. "We come back. Trade for s-spice, wheat. We give horse for guns."

Edward quickly wondered what he had that he could readily part with, and after taking mental stock of what they had left, and the fact that he and Kate would be going into town the next week, he quickly agreed to make the trade. There was plenty of spices and wheat they could spare, but he wondered what they might get in return.

Even though he knew the government discouraged settlers from trading with savages, Edward didn't see any harm in it, especially if it endeared his family to them. The horses they were riding were beautiful and appeared to be well trained. He hoped he could buy some fire arms in town and maybe trade for a horse in another month or two.

"We will be ready. We have wheat and spices, but I don't have weapons to trade just yet. Maybe next month? If you'd like to come back. I would be interested in a horse. These animals you have today are remarkable." He smiled, hoping to show that he was sincere.

"Yes, two days. We b-be back. Tank you." With that, the older man gave a slight wave, and the group was gone. Edward and Kate stood on the porch until they were out of sight, still startled by the encounter. It was only then that Kate realized the meal she'd been preparing was most likely burned. She worried she would have to start on something else, and with a quick turn, she returned to the house and her kitchen, hoping to find some way to salvage the meal.

Edward remained on the porch, staring off into the distance. He hadn't really acknowledged just how vulnerable he and Kate were on the ranch in the middle of no where, but after the brief meeting, he was beginning to worry. Not only that, but the savages would be back in the space of two days, and the young woman would most likely be with them. He only hoped he could keep his eyes away from her, especially since he got the distinct impression she belonged to the man she rode with. The thing that really worried him was the thrill that shot through his body when, as they were riding away, the girl turned to look at him, letting her eyes unite with his for a few seconds. Edward was a married man, and no good could come from the thoughts running through his mind in regards to this strange, but beautiful girl.

~o~O~o~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own this, we all know who does. What I do own is a bathroom sink that rusted through the enamel and now has a hole in it. Weird, huh? I guess soon I'll be owning a brand NEW sink. :D**

**Thanks so much to my superbeta, **_**MaggieMay14**_**. I love her, she's awesome. Enough said.**

**Thanks to my prereaders, **_**Twilight44,**__**Unchanged Affections, **_**and**_** EdwardsBloodType. **_**They are incredible and so good to me. They make me happy… Thanks to the girls that WC'd with me for this. :D And to **_**Mrs. Robward**_**, my bestie.  
**

**Thanks to **_**ZenOneness**_** for the awesome prompt and for letting me change it up just a bit. I'm happy that you're enjoying it so far. I hope you continue to…**

**Thanks to **_**Dances with Wolves**_** and **_**The Substitute Wife**_**, the two movies that I got some plot ideas from. I love those movies… :)**

**We're moving along…hope you like where things are going. :)**

**-Chapter 2-**

~o~O~o~

Two days later the tribe returned, bringing with them a few more riders, most of which were younger children and teens. They seemed amused at the color of Edward and Kate's skin, and when Kate let down her long, blonde braid, the two young girls that had come stood in awe of it, reaching out to touch the glistening strands. When Edward removed his hat and ran his hand through his hair, he heard the girls giggle, pointing at his brown hair. He knew the sun was most likely showing the red highlights that were usually hidden amongst the darker strands.

Kate moved to stand next to the girl that had spoken to them on the tribes first visit, and Edward overheard bits of their conversation. Kate was asking about giving birth, which Edward knew she was quite nervous about, especially so far from the city and conveniences she was used to. The young woman once again said that she would come and help with the delivery. Edward knew this was their first baby, and modern medicine usually said first babies took a few days to be born. Edward wasn't worried about riding into town to fetch the doctor, though he was hesitant about leaving Kate alone in that condition. He decided to wait and see how the pregnancy progressed. For a moment he thought about how different things would have been had they stayed in Illinois. Katie would have been admitted to the hospital, maybe even the one that his father worked in, and Edward wouldn't have been able to see his child until several hours after the birth. The thought of possibly being in the house, let alone the room, when the baby was born was both thrilling and terrifying to him.

~o~O~o~

As the meeting passed over the space of a few hours, Pale Swan continuously felt eyes on her. The man known as Edward was like nothing she'd ever seen. Most other settlers the tribe had traded with were older, more rugged and weathered, but this man was young. His skin looked soft, though his chin and cheeks were peppered with course hair. She wondered how often he scraped the hairs off and how his wife could put up with feeling them each time she touched his face. Little Wolf did not have much growth on his face, but the small amount he did have was always scraped away.

Not only did the man have smooth skin, but his eyes were piercing, and Pale Swan felt as though he could see into her soul when their eyes met. The feelings he stirred in her were dangerous. She knew that she loved Little Wolf, and that when he looked at her, she felt good and warm inside. This man caused the same feelings, however there were also new and stronger ones, and those were the ones that alarmed her so. She couldn't stop herself from imagining her lips on his, or the way his hands would feel as they passed over her stomach. She yearned to feel his face hairs on her neck and his breath on her skin. When his wife approached her, Pale Swan blushed furiously as though the woman could read her mind. She hoped that the delivery of the child would go well, and quickly. The more time she spent in this home, with these people, the more her stomach twisted. She felt herself falling quickly, and she knew it was wrong, but she was powerless to stop it.

A month went by and with the rising of the next full moon, it was time for the tribe to make another trip to trade with the white settlers. Edward had asked that they trade a horse this time, as well as blankets and baskets. The mare that Growling Wolf had chosen was one of the best, and Pale Swan was sad to see it go. She had a feeling that Edward would make sure it was well cared for, and she was excited about possibly getting to see it again in a couple of months when she went to help Kate with her delivery.

As the small band approached the house, no one came forth to greet them. Pale Swan found it a bit odd, and when Growling Wolf told her to knock on the door, she hesitated. The ranch still stirred memories of her parents and her early life, and those were thoughts she no longer cared to have. She had spent the last few weeks focusing on Little Wolf and trying to only envision their life together. It had been hard to get images of her as Edward's wife out of her mind, but late at night when she was alone and no one could tell, she smiled at the idea of lying with him, of holding his hand, and of birthing his child.

What she saw when the door opened startled her. Edward was clearly disheveled and his eyes were red and tired. He looked at her for a few moments before finally letting out a long breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you were coming today. I don't have the guns yet, I wasn't able to go into town this week."

Something was wrong, and as Pale Swan looked past Edward and into the cabin, she could see dirty dishes piled up in the small kitchen, as well as other items lying around the room. Kate was no where to be seen.

"Kate? Where Kate?"

"Um, she's sick. She fell ill about a week ago, and I've been caring for her."

Pale Swan turned and yelled to Growling Chief, telling him what Edward had told her, then she looked back at Edward.

"I come in, see Kate. I help."

Edward let her into the small cabin, and instinct took over. She went directly to the room that had been her parents, and pushed the door open. Kate was lying in bed, her eyes open but heavy with sickness. When she saw Pale Swan, her lips turned up in a small, forced smile.

"Hi. I'm not feeling well, sorry."

Pale Swan hurried to her side, sitting down on the edge of the bed and running her hands over various parts of Kate's body. She let them pause on Kate's stomach, waiting until she felt movement from the child inside. Kate's skin was hotter than usual, and from the soft glowing light in the room, she looked more pale than the last time they'd met.

"Doctor? You have doctor come?"

"Yes, Doctor Cullen was here yesterday. He didn't know what was wrong," Kate whispered.

"Doctor Cullen came and said that it's a fever, we'll have to let it run its course. He's not sure, but there haven't been any outbreaks lately and no one else has been here, so it's probably something about the pregnancy. The baby is fine, though, so we'll have to wait and see." Edward had entered the room, and though Pale Swan felt him, she hadn't seen or heard him until he spoke.

After looking around the room and glancing back into the main room, Pale Swan knew what she had to do.

"You need help," she said to Edward, standing to face him. "I stay, I help. You work outside, I stay Kate, cook."

The look on Edward's face changed instantly, and though Pale Swan tried to understand it, she was still surprised when he spoke.

"No, absolutely not. You can't stay here!" he said, his voice sounding so loud in the small room. Pale Swan didn't understand his tone and she stepped back away from him, feeling as though Edward was angry at her for some reason that she didn't fully comprehend.

"I...I only mean...I-" she stammered, her hands clasping in front of her and squeezing together in her nervousness.

"Edward," Kate softly said. "What's wrong?"

"She can't stay here, Kate. It's not right. You'll be well soon and I can handle things on my own. We don't need her here."

"She only wants to help, Edward. You need to work in the barn. You caring for me means that no one is looking after the animals. We can't afford to lose them, Edward." Kate's voice was growing weaker and Pale Swan saw the exhaustion overtaking her. She wanted to say more, but the anger in Edward's eyes stopped her.

"No, she's not staying." The emotion clearly flowing through Edward's entire body scared Pale Swan, and she quickly backed out of the room, then ran from the house. As she approached Little Wolf, he could see the look on her face and the building tears in her eyes. He slid off his stallion and ran to her side, wrapping his hands around her arms as he stilled her and took a closer look.

"What? What did he do to you?" His voice was growing angry and Pale Swan could feel the fury emanating from him.

"No," she said softly, attempting to assure him that she was fine. "Let us leave, I want to go."

"No, he did something. Tell me now."

"He does not want me here. Please, let us leave." The pleading look on her face was almost enough to convince him, but then from the corner of his eye he saw Edward enter the door way. Little Wolf charged toward the house, yelling and accusing Edward of harming Pale Swan. As she ran after him, trying to pull him back, Edward began to get angry, not really understanding why the young man was clearly challenging him at his own home.

"What did you do to her?" Little Wolf yelled. The confusion on Edward's face, along with the fury, was clear to everyone there, with the exception of the angry man running toward him. Growling Wolf saw what was happening and ordered Little Wolf to stop. Pale Swan quickly got between Little Wolf and Edward, attempting to calm them both. Neither man understood the other, so she was the only chance of things ending peacefully.

Once Little Wolf was under control and slowly retreating to his horse, Pale Swan turned to Edward, trying to explain. "He think you hurt me, he no under stand. Please, no angry him. I stay away now. Please, sorry." The fresh tears in her eyes cut through Edward's soul like nothing ever had before, and all he could do was nod. Pale Swan ran to the men waiting for her, letting Little Wolf lift her up onto the horse. She buried her face in his hair that hung down his back, and let her tears dampen it as they rode back to their camp.

Little Wolf was greatly displeased with what had happened that day, and later that evening he approached his father, asking that he be permitted to marry Pale Swan soon. He wanted to assure that she no longer had to return to the white man's settlement, and if she was his wife, then he could make it so. His father once again refused, saying there was much to learn from being patient, and that if Pale Swan was truly meant for him, time would make no difference.

Early the next morning, after Little Wolf's group of braves had ridden out to check the surrounding lands, Growling Wolf approached Pale Swan, beckoning her to his tipi.

"My child, I love you as though you were my own. Maybe someday you will be. Little Wolf has requested a sooner marriage date, but I refused him."

"Why?" she asked, wondering herself why things were taking so long. Most other marriages in the tribe had happened rather quickly.

"You need to help our white brother. He was not well, and from what you have told me, his wife needs to be cared for. You must be there for the birth, so I will take you tomorrow. Pack your things for two new moons. I will speak to Edward about your stay."

Pale Swan began to panic, not wanting to see the hatred that was so clear in Edward's eyes the day before. "No, please not me. Send someone else, please. Let me stay with you. Have I not obeyed you, my chief?"

Growling Wolf placed his leathered hand over Pale Swan's soft one, squeezing it gently. "No, my child. You have pleased me all of your days here with us. I do not wish to part with you, but this is what you need. You are a white woman, my dear. You must know the white man ways. You need to live among them so that you might better understand the life you choose."

"But what about Little Wolf? What will he do?" she asked, concerned for the man that she knew would be angry over her departure.

"I will handle my son. He must let you do what needs to be done for you. If he truly loves you, he will accept this. Now, go and prepare yourself."

Pale Swan spent the rest of the day sorting through her few belongings, deciding to bring along all of the items that she might need. She left a few things with Little Wolf's sisters, as well as her own Indian mother and sisters. That night as she went to Little Wolf, she could sense his anger, and she gently pulled him into his father's tipi.

"I must go, but I will be back. Do not forget me," she said, her hands holding his saddened face. "Your father has told me that we are to be married upon my return. It will be a joyful day, and I will be yours forever after. It is only the span of two new moons, that is not a long time. I shall wait for you to come to me."

She leaned forward, pulling his face down as she reached up to press a kiss to his lips. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist and secured her body to his. As the kiss continued, soon Little Wolf was sliding his tongue into Pale Swan's mouth, and she did the same. This was something new to her, but she welcomed the desire she felt burning within her for this man. He was her first love, and she knew that no matter what, he would always come for her. She let him kiss her for a few moments longer, before pulling away and slipping into the darkness to find her own tipi. Tears flowed that night as she tried to sleep, knowing that it was the last night she would feel the comfort of her surrogate father's tipi.

As she drifted off to sleep, her thoughts took on a direction of their own and soon enough she was envisioning herself lying with Edward, letting him kiss her the way Little Wolf had done. All the excitement she felt only moments earlier while in the arms of Little Wolf was there again, but it was magnified a hundred times. Pale Swan didn't know that these kinds of feelings could be so strong or consuming. She only knew that they were wrong. Edward was a married man, and she was promised to Little Wolf. She would not let herself give into the desires that plagued her.

The last image in her mind before she lost consciousness was not brown eyes, like it had been so many nights before. It was green...

As she guessed, Little Wolf was no where to be found the next morning. Chief Growling Wolf said he'd left camp early in the day, with the dawning sun. His absence made Pale Swan sad, but she also knew it made the journey easier for her. As the small party left, she waved to her family she was leaving behind, promising that she would return soon.

Growling Wolf was quiet along the trip, which was rather unlike him. As they approached the settlement, he rode along side Pale Swan, reassuring her that things would be well, and that she should do her best to help their white brothers. To say Edward was surprised to see them was an understatement. The shock on his face quickly turned to a look of annoyance once Pale Swan explained why she was there. Edward began to protest, but Growling Wolf showed Edward the baskets of food they had brought along, intending to leave at the homestead, as well as the mare he planned to trade to Edward. Pale Swan led Chief Growling Wolf into the house so that he might see Kate, who was still in bed. She looked better, and a little healthier than before, and Pale Swan was sure her stay would be a short one.

As her chief and tribal brothers rode away, Pale Swan was left with two virtual strangers, in a home filled with memories. She fought back the tears as she put away her few belongings in the loft area just above the bedroom. Looking around at the familiar walls and bed, she remembered the many nights she had slept in that same spot as a child, and she silently prayed that her white father and mother might watch over her as she dwelt in this house once again.

Pale Swan's first few days were difficult, to say the least. Everything was so foreign to her. Even cooking with a stove seemed strange, and every item she prepared was either burned or not cooked enough. She was hopeful that maybe if she could make decent meals, then Edward would warm up to her, but that didn't happen. As each day passed, he seemed more upset at her presence. She was unsure what she'd done to anger him, but she tried her best to stay out of his way.

Kate, on the other hand, had taken to Pale Swan like a fish to water. She reveled in the female company and was overjoyed that Pale Swan had been trying so hard to fill her role and ease her burdens. Though the two women didn't talk a lot, they did have conversations and Kate could hear her words coming quicker and more smoothly the more Pale Swan spoke.

"So why do they call you Pale Swan?" Kate asked one day as the two women sat at the kitchen table. It was one of the few times she had ventured out of the bedroom and she was enjoying sitting in her hard, sturdy chair. "How do your people get the names they have? They're so different."

"Pale Swan is only Indian name. I called because white father Charles Swan. They choose Pale because my skin so light. It not darken 'til I live with tribe many summers. Now arms and legs dark, but stomach still light." She shifted her dress up a bit, showing Kate the difference in her skin tones.

"You're as white as I am," Kate marveled, holding up her hand to compare shades. "So, do you know what your white name was? Do you ever go by it?"

Pale Swan let out a sigh. "Yes, my name Isabella. White mother call me Bella. No one call me that now."

"Did you have any brothers or sisters from your white parents?"

"Yes, but both brothers die birth. One before me, one after."

"I'm sorry," Kate said.

"No worry. They go Great Spirit, and white parents there now. They happy." Pale Swan continued working on the sewing project she had begun, wanting to make sure Kate had some small gowns for the baby when it was born.

"How did you come to be with the Indian tribe?" Kate asked, wonder clear in her voice.

Pale Swan paused her movement and looked around the room. "My white father trade with tribe. He and mother build this home, live here till they die. I small girl, Chief Growling Wolf take me in. My father ask, trust only Chief. I have no family, so I go."

"You lived here? On this ranch?" Kate said. The way her eyes had widened told Pale Swan that she was clearly surprised.

"Yes, this my home. I no want come here before, must do Chief say."

"What happened to your parent's?"

Pale Swan thought about her parents, remembering sitting at the same table with them so many years before. "They sick, die sickness. I sick, but get better. Chief bury them on edge of land here, under oak tree by creek."

Kate looked sympathetically at her. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Then it seemed as though a light went on in Kate's eyes. "You know, when we moved into this place, there was a trunk in the barn that had some things you might want in it. I took the dishes out, they're in the kitchen, but there are other things...you might like them. There was also a small box in the bedroom. It had a little doll in it. I put it in the baby's cradle, just in case. I'm guessing that was yours."

Pale Swan stared at the fire in the fire place, curious about what her parents might have left behind, but wondering if she should look or not. "Thank you," was all she could make herself say in response. That night as she served dinner, her fingers traced the tiny etched pattern on the plates as she remembered the way her mother had always lovingly cared for the dishes. They were one of her most prized possessions, and Pale Swan loved them almost as much.

~o~O~o~

The next day found Edward going into town for supplies. Kate encouraged him to take Pale Swan along with him, but he adamantly refused. "It wouldn't look proper, Kate. No one even knows she's here with us, and I can't just be riding into town with some woman that's not my wife." He slammed the cabin door behind him as he ran to the wagon in an effort to get away from the homestead.

While Kate sulked in the house, Edward pushed the horses faster and harder, trying to put as much distance between himself and the object of his affections as he could. Just that morning he'd accidentally seen Pale Swan in the barn, bathing in the large steel tub. While he turned away before seeing anything completely inappropriate, he did happen to see her bare legs and her shoulders. He watched in awe for a few moments as she traced the wet sponge over her body, humming softly to herself. The urges growing in his stomach were not unfamiliar to him, but he hadn't felt them that strong ever in his life. It scared him, and he bolted from the barn as fast as he could, returning to his house and the bedroom where his wife lay resting. In his haste and embarrassment, he'd insisted that Pale Swan not accompany him, and he knew he had run out on a brokenhearted Kate. He'd have to pick up something nice for her at the store, maybe a bag of the sweets that he knew she loved.

Edward and Kate had a typical relationship, enjoying all the benefits of being husband and wife. Though they both knew they were not the others soul mate or great love, they shared a mutual respect for one another and they each cared deeply for the other. Edward had never really felt the all encompassing love that he'd heard Kate speak of when she mentioned her first love, Garrett. At one point, when he and Kate were still just friends and before their pairing had been decided, Edward hoped that he might find someone who could mean as much to him as Garrett meant to Kate. Now, as visions of Pale Swan pummeled his brain, he feared maybe he had, and it was all wrong.

By late in the day, Edward had well rehearsed his apology to Kate. He knew she was just trying to help, and he felt bad about the way he'd left things. Incredible aromas assaulted him as he neared the house after unloading the wagon and unhitching the horses. Kate must have been feeling better and had made him dinner. He knew it couldn't be Pale Swan, since everything she made was nearly impossible to eat. Even the pigs turned up a nose at some of her creations, and that was saying a lot.

Entering the dimly lit house, he saw a woman's silhouette in the kitchen, a long skirt with a fitted bodice on top. His eyes had not yet adjusted from the bright sunlight outside to the darkness inside, but he decided to sneak up behind Kate and apologize. Her hair was pulled up and she wore a bonnet, meaning she must have been outside recently. Her shape from behind was still quite narrow and he wondered if she realized that she didn't even show a hint of being pregnant.

Standing just inches away from her body, he lifted his fingers and pulled the edge of her bonnet aside, moving in swiftly to press a kiss on her neck. "I'm sorry," he whispered against her skin, as she froze. His other hand moved to cup her arm, and his tongue peeked out, licking at the goose bumps that were forming on her neck. "Mmm, I love the way you react to me."

She let out a startled moan, and the sound was off. Edward slid his hand under her arm and across her belly, feeling for their child, but her stomach was flat. His hand searched around for a moment as his lips lay still against her neck. Looking up a bit, Edward noticed that it wasn't Katie at all standing in the kitchen. It was Pale Swan.

~o~O~o~

**A/N: Uh oh…that's not very proper, Edward. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own this, we all know who does. What I do own is a fridge freshly cleaned out of leftovers 'cause that's what I fixed for dinner tonight. See, Mom of the Year, I'm telling you. :D**

**Thanks so much to my superbeta, **_**MaggieMay14**_**. She's cute and she needs a job. Anyone can hook her up with either a smokin' hot boy toy or a ridiculously high paying job, just let me know. I'll pass it along.**

**Thanks to my prereaders, **_**Twilight44, **__**Unchanged Affections, **_**and**_** EdwardsBloodType. **_**I'm reminded, like every day, of how amazing these girls are. I honestly couldn't do this without them. Well, I could, but you wouldn't want to read it, that's for sure. :D Thanks to the girls that WC'd with me for this. :D And to **_**Mrs. Robward**_**, who makes me write sad, angsty things. And lemons…she makes me write lemons. See why I love her?**

**Thanks to **_**ZenOneness**_** for the awesome prompt and for letting me change it up just a bit. You just seem so excited about this story. It makes me giddy. :)**

**Thanks to **_**Dances with Wolves**_** and **_**The Substitute Wife**_**, the two movies that I got some plot ideas from. I love those movies… :)**

**Let's see what's next, shall we? And Pale Swan is getting a little mouthy. I love that about her…**

**-Chapter 3-**

~o~O~o~

"What-" Edward yelled excitedly as he jumped away from her. Pale Swan stood in shock at Edward's boldness. She knew this was his home, but she never thought he was the type of man that would betray his marital vows in such a way. If he wanted her to act as his mistress, she knew she would have to leave. It was not in her nature to entertain such deceitful ideas, nor did she wish to disrespect Kate or Little Wolf in that way. Though she knew it was wrong, the feel of Edward's lips on her skin had burned her flesh, marking her forever as his. She couldn't help it that her heart beat faster, her breath quickened, and her fingers shook as he stood behind her. Pale Swan wanted to feel that way always.

She had been out in the barn milking the cow before returning to the kitchen to continue the evening meal that Kate had started. Pale Swan was getting more familiar with the cooking stove and the way it was to be used. Earlier in the day, when Kate asked that she bring in the boxes of her parents belongings, Pale Swan found her mother's good Sunday dress, and the memories it brought flooded her mind. With Kate's encouragement, she tried on the dress, only to find that it fit her perfectly. Kate had fixed her hair, braiding it before pinning it up on her head. Pale Swan felt very uncomfortable that way, but Kate had insisted she looked lovely.

Now as Edward stood behind her, clearly angry at the realization that it was her standing there, she resisted the urge to run from the house.

"What are you wearing? I thought you savages only wore those buckskin type clothes. Is this Kate's dress?" he said, his voice rising with each word. Pale Swan fought back the tears that had sprung to her eyes.

"No, this my mother dress. Kate told me put on, wear it here. Kate say..."

"Kate!" Edward called, turning and stomping toward the bedroom. "What's going on?"

"Isn't she pretty?" Kate asked as she slowly walked into the main room. Edward instinctively moved to help her, placing his arm around her waist and helping her to a chair. Her coloring was looking better with each passing day, and both Pale Swan and Edward were thankful for that. "You'll never believe this, Edward, but Pale Swan's parents built this house. She lived here as a child. Isn't that incredible?" Kate had such a huge smile on her face that Pale Swan almost forgot that there was anything to be upset about. Then she remembered how good Kate had been to her. Guilt overwhelmed her, and she shrunk back, wishing she could melt into the wall behind her.

"What are you talking about? Her parents owned this ranch?" Edward looked at Pale Swan, his eyes inquisitive. "Is that why you're here? To get it back?"

"No," Pale Swan whispered.

"Well, you can't have it. I bought it fair and square, and it's mine now. Everything here is mine, do you hear me? I won't let you have it just because you were here first. This is my life and my family, and you can't just come in here ruining everything like this! It's not fair, I didn't even want you here!" Edward's voice was sharp and cruel, and Pale Swan nodded in agreement to his words, before apologizing and running out the back door. How he could have been so tender to her one minute and so horrible the next, she didn't know, but Pale Swan remained in the barn for the rest of the evening, refusing to show her face in the cabin again.

Well after dark, with her growling stomach getting the better of her, Pale Swan slowly returned to the house. She moved as quietly as possible, hoping not to disturb anyone. The moon was full, so she was able to see rather well as she moved across the yard. The door opened quietly, not even a tiny creak from the hinges, and she slipped into the kitchen. She felt around the table she knew was there and found a small bowl with a few biscuits left in it. Grabbing two of them, she moved toward the ladder that would take her to her bed. That's when she heard sounds, and they stopped her in her tracks.

She listened carefully, hearing the heavy breathing coming from somewhere near her. There were groans coming from a high voice, and she feared for a moment when she realized it was Kate. Her mind ran immediately to the upcoming birth and she wondered if Kate was having pains and would deliver sooner than she should. Just as Pale Swan was about to knock on the closed bedroom door, she heard another voice, this one much deeper. She recognized it as Edward's, and when she heard him breathing ragged as well, combined with the shifting and creaking sound of furniture, a dreadful thought crossed her mind.

"Ugh, Edward," Kate's voice said. Within a matter of seconds, Edward was moaning Kate's name as well. Living in a small camp and tipi's that were rather close to each other, Pale Swan has heard the sounds of relations before. She knew that married men and women lay together each night and that often times they had relations. It was a natural occurrence and something to be pleased about, but listening to Edward and Kate made her stomach turn. Why was she so upset about what was happening just feet away from her? Edward was not hers in any way, and from what she gathered, he didn't even like her. Kate was her friend and had been nothing but kind to her from the first moment they met. Yet every cell in Pale Swan's body told her that this was not right, that she should stop what was happening. Knowing the embarrassment she would feel if caught listening as the man she was secretly falling in love lay with his wife, Pale Swan soundlessly walked back to the door and made her way out to the barn. She would sleep there for the night and return to the house in the morning.

As she lay in the soft bed of hay that she constructed for herself, Pale Swan couldn't help but wish she was Kate. She wanted to be refined and enchanting, to be sweet and thoughtful. Mostly, she wanted to claim Edward as her own, and the thought brought tears to her eyes. She tried to bring up images of Little Wolf to her mind, remembering the way his body moved as he broke in a new mare. She tried to remember the black of his eyes and how they sparkled when he was happy. She tried to remember the kind words he whispered to her when no one else was near. Her efforts worked and as she drifted off, she saw nothing but dark beauty, until at the last moment before sleep overtook her, she saw it...green.

~o~O~o~

The next two months passed by quickly, yet each day seemed to last forever to Edward. Kate was feeling better, but limited as to her activities because of the pregnancy. Pale Swan had quickly become her best friend and Kate commented each night how grateful she was to have the help and a confidant. She often times even remarked at how Pale Swan was closer to her than her own sisters had ever been.

Pale Swan continued to wear the dresses that had belonged to her mother, yet she also wore her tribal dresses and leggings, especially when she worked with the animals. Edward had quickly learned what a good trainer she was when it came to his horses. The Comanche tribes were well known for their fine horse skills and for the high standards they set when it came to training animals, and Edward couldn't deny the fact he was glad to have Pale Swan there, if only for that reason. Spending so much time with her was difficult, especially now that Kate was uncomfortable and unwilling to offer him a way to relieve the sexual frustration he spent all day building up. He hoped that the baby would come soon so that Pale Swan could return to her people, and leave Edward to the life he had resigned himself to. Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

One afternoon, as Edward returned from a trip into town, he passed a military squadron. Stopping to offer a friendly greeting, he was asked about local tribes, and if he'd had any contact. He had the distinct impression that he should not mention Chief Growling Wolf's people or Pale Swan, so he only told of the stories he had heard of raids and problems at some ranches south and east of his. The men thanked him for his help, and continued on their way to the town. Hurrying home, he was glad to find Kate and Pale Swan both safely in the house.

"The military are looking for your people," he told Pale Swan. "Tomorrow we need to ride to your camp and tell them. Some of the men in the unit were talking about the reservations in Oklahoma. I think they're rounding up groups again."

"Yes, tomorrow we go. I show you."

~o~O~o~

The next morning, Pale Swan and Edward mounted their horses and left the ranch. Pale Swan had wanted to wear her Indian attire, but at Edward's urging, she wore one of her mother's dresses. He told her that if she was caught, she would be mistaken for an Indian maiden, and Edward wanted to protect her. He also insisted that for the time being, she go by her white name, Isabella. However, there were enough people in town that remembered the Swan's that he feared someone figuring out who she was, and that she now belonged to the tribe. Kate decided that she should go by Bella, and that they would tell anyone who asked that Bella was Kate's younger sister, come west to help with the new baby and the ranch. Pale Swan agreed, and marveled at the care Edward seemed to be showing her. If she hadn't of known better, she might think he actually liked her.

The whole ride, not a word was spoken between Pale Swan and Edward. He followed her lead in the direction of camp, and waited until they reached her family. After a few hours, the two riders crested a small hill, only to have Pale Swan stop and gasp. In front of them was a cleared spot where a few insignificant signs of life lay in the dirt. Edward rode forward as Pale Swan remained on the hill, afraid to see what she knew was happening. She watched quietly as Edward examined the entire camp site, stopping every so often to check something more closely. When he returned to her, it was with sadness etched on his face.

"I'm so sorry, they're gone. It looks like they packed up almost everything, so hopefully that means they left before the military found them. Some of the men yesterday were saying they just rounded up people and made them leave everything behind. I hope that has not happened to your people."

Pale Swan looked out over the land she was so familiar with. The tribe had always moved and followed the herds of buffalo, and never did she feel sad, but this time...she was left behind. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of never again seeing her Indian mother or father, or her many sisters. She even thought of Chief Growling Wolf and the way he had cared for her over the years. Finally, she thought about Little Wolf, and she wondered where he might be. He promised her that he would always return, no matter what, and she knew that if he was free, he would find a way to get back to her.

"Let us go, they find me someday." With that, Pale Swan turned her horse around and started back to the ranch. As she got farther away, the tears grew stronger. She did not want Edward to see her cry, so she urged her horse on a little faster. When Edward kept pace with her, she pushed the mare to a slow gallop. When Edward again stayed right behind, Pale Swan forced the mare into an all out, open run across the flat plains. Edward pushed his horse as well, hesitant to let her get too far ahead, and as he caught up to her, he saw Pale Swan crying openly. He pulled along side her and reached for her reins, slowing both of their horses to a stop.

"What's wrong? What is it?" he asked, panicking that something was wrong, other than her people disappearing for a bit.

"They left me."

"No, they'll be back. They love you, right? The man you're supposed to marry, what was his name?"

Pale Swan looked at Edward and could see a tense, almost pained, look on his face. "Little Wolf," she whispered.

"Yeah, him. He won't leave you, I'm sure. Please, don't cry, okay? I'm here and you can stay with us as long as you need." Instinctively, Edward reached up and wiped a tear away from Pale Swan's cheek. As their eyes met, each of them felt something pulling them together, and just as Edward noticed his body leaning toward her, and Pale Swan's body doing the same, they heard the distant sound of horse hooves.

Startled, Edward quickly pulled back and handed Pale Swan's reins back to her. Farther down the road they had just begun riding on, coming from the direction of town, was another military patrol. Edward's nerves got the best of him and he told Pale Swan to slowly lead her horse back toward the ranch, so as not to draw attention to them. "I'll call you Bella, if they speak to us, so you must answer to that, alright?"

"Yes," she said, nodding in agreement.

As they rode toward home, they heard horses approaching them from behind, and soon there were several soldiers near them, asking questions and for information. Pale Swan kept quiet, letting Edward handle things. It was not uncommon for men to lead conversations and for women to only speak when spoken too. When she noticed a few of the men looking at her, their eyes casting up and down her body, she became fearful.

"Is this your wife?" one of the men asked Edward.

With an angry tone to his voice, he responded, "No, she is my wife's sister, therefore my sister. She is also spoken for, so you can stop your looking."

The men smiled and winked at Pale Swan, but she did her best to ignore them, anxious to return to the safety the ranch provided. Edward was ready to move along, as well, and bid the men good day as he urged his horse back to a quick trot.

Kate was waiting for them when they returned, and as Edward went to tend to the horses in the barn, Pale Swan entered the house, finally letting go of her emotions once she told Kate what had happened. The two women sat, crying together as Kate consoled a brokenhearted Pale Swan.

~o~O~o~

The sadness on Edward's face when he saw them later was clear. The sadness only masked the other emotions he was feeling over the situation. He was sad for Pale Swan's loss, worried for his family's safety, happy that Pale Swan would have to remain with them, and guilty because, more than anything, we wanted to see her face each day. The reassuring smile that Kate gave him only served to make him feel more conflicted, and he quickly hurried to the bedroom to lie down until the evening meal was served, shirking off his evening chores until later.

Within a few days time, Kate started experiencing more frequent stomach pains. Pale Swan began to ready things for the arrival of the baby, and one afternoon when Edward found her in the barn, he let the frustration he was feeling get to him. For weeks he had been secretly watching her move about the ranch—the way her fingers wrapped around the animal's harnesses, the way she pursed her lips when she was feeding the chickens, and even the way her arm flexed when she washed the evening dishes. Every move she made was magical and mesmerizing, and Edward could feel himself becoming more and more tightly wound around her. Then he would see Katie smile at him, and his heart would sink. How could he be in love with one woman while another was due to birth his child at any moment? It just wasn't proper.

As he entered the barn to get his horse saddled for a quick ride into town so that he could alert the doctor to the progression of Kate's pregnancy, he found Pale Swan digging holes in the hard, earth floor. She also had two posts lying on the ground next to her and a mallet, along with various bedding items.

"What are you doing to my barn floor?" he asked, hints of both confusion and anger in his voice.

"Readying for baby be born."

Edward looked at her as though she as crazy. "Why are you doing that out here? Kate'll have the baby in the house, where it's supposed to happen."

"No, baby born here. I help. House have wood floor, no birth baby there," she said, matter-of-factly, and continued her task.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Edward mumbled as he grabbed the horse's saddle and a blanket to go under it.

"No, I birth babies, I know how do it. How many babies you birth?" Pale Swan sat waiting for an answer while Edward tried to ignore her. "Yes, what I thought. You don't know birth babies. You shut mouth."

"What?" Edward whipped around, glaring at her. "This is my ranch, you don't tell me what to do here."

Pale Swan jumped to her feet, not willing to give in just yet. "No! This my ranch, my father build this barn, I help. You build nothing but family."

The tension between the two was thick, and as their bodies unconsciously moved closer to each other, they soon found themselves standing toe to toe, their faces only inches apart. Edward was breathing so hard that he thought his heart might leap from his chest. As he stared into Pale Swan's brown eyes, he could see some other emotion besides rage. She seemed angry or upset, but the closer he got to her, the most sure he was that there was something else spurring on her actions. His hands began to fist and he shook them out, trying to calm himself. As much as he wanted to yell at Pale Swan and put her in her place—which was not much more than that of a servant girl—he had an even stronger desire to crush her body to his and taste the sweetness of her mouth.

"You make me crazy. Why are you still here?" Edward growled out in frustration.

"You no worry, I leave after baby, you no see me anymore!" Pale Swan yelled, before turning and running from the barn.

The thought of not seeing her again nearly brought Edward to his knees, and his brow furrowed as he watched her race out toward the pasture. He was wound tighter than ever before, and he needed to find some way to get rid of his frustration. His thoughts turned to Kate and he remembered why he'd gone to the barn in the first place.

After saddling his horse, he quickly returned to the house so that he could tell Kate he was leaving. He was still upset about what had happened with Pale Swan, but with each passing day it became more clear to him that she needed to leave. He could only hold back his ever growing feelings for her for so long, and he knew it was in his best interest if he was not tempted by her every single day. As sad as he was to see her go, he knew there was no other choice.

"Katie," he whispered as he entered the bedroom. She lay still on the bed, and her eyes opened when she heard his voice. "I'm goin' into town. I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Edward, be careful. Hurry, please." Her voice was soft, yet he knew that she was uncomfortable.

"I will, I'll bring the doctor back with me."

Kate smiled. "Can you send Pale Swan in? I want her to stay with me."

Edward swallowed and wondered what he should tell Kate. He didn't know if Pale Swan would do what he asked her, but maybe if it was for Kate, she would.

"Uh, alright."

Kate laughed. "Why do you fight it? If you'd just give her a chance, you'd see how wonderful she is."

Edward kept himself from letting out the laugh that bubbled in his chest. If only Kate knew why he had to fight it. If only Kate knew just how wonderful he already thought Pale Swan was, but she couldn't know. He would make sure that he never let his desire for Pale Swan show through.

"It's not proper, Katie, you know that. I'll get her for you." He leaned down to place a kiss on Kate's forehead and her hand on his arm stopped him from pulling away.

"She's meant to be here, Edward. I know it, I can feel it." Her reassuring smile did little to ease his troubled mind, but he did his best to return it with a smile of his own.

Walking back toward the barn, Edward wondered where Pale Swan might have run off to. He didn't have to look for her for long, finding her leaning against a fence post with her head laying on her arms. He paused as he approached her, watching as her shoulders shook. She was crying, and he had caused it. His first instinct was to pull her into his arms and apologize, but what kind of message would that send to her? What if someone saw? He was a good man, or tried to be, but he was smart enough to realize that if he gave in to his want for her, he might never be able to stop.

Cautiously he stepped closer to her. He knew the moment she heard him, as her body stiffened and she sniffled a few times.

"Pale Swan?" he quietly said. "I'm going into town and Katie is asking for you. I told her I'd find you."

"Yes," she whispered. Her head was down as she moved past Edward. His hand reached out and caught her arm, stopping her escape.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, I didn't mean to."

Pale Swan remained quiet, simply nodding her head.

"I'm just confused, I guess." There was so much more Edward wanted to say, but his duties to his wife and soon to be born child kept him from doing so. He wanted to tell her how his heart beat faster each time she entered the room. How he couldn't stop his eyes from trailing up and down her body as she stretched and reached for things. How he wanted to reach over and push back the short pieces of hair that fell across her face as she cooked or sat sewing at the table. How desperately he wanted to press his lips to her skin again. But he couldn't tell her any of those things, and it broke his heart.

He let go of her arm and watched as she slowly moved across the yard and into the house. Their eyes connected once she stepped inside, turning to shut the door. In that instant, Edward could see the confusion in her face, and he wondered for a moment if she felt the same things he did. Part of him hoped she did, though he knew it didn't matter. He and Pale Swan could never be more than a dream, and with a heavy heart he mounted his horse and rode toward town.

~o~O~o~

**A/N: Oh Edward…he's falling harder and harder. Poor guy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own this, we all know who does. What I do own are six bags of clothes from my kids newly cleaned bedrooms. Now if I could just get them to the thrift store… :D**

**Thanks so much to my superbeta, **_**MaggieMay14**_**. I'm keeping her busy with all this stuff I'm sending to her lately. Yet…she never complains. :D**

**Thanks to my prereaders, **_**Twilight44, Unchanged Affections, **_**and**_** EdwardsBloodType. **_**They are so into this story, I love getting comments back from them. :D I figure if I can make them happy, I think everyone else will be pleased, too. That's why I love them…they never lead me astray. :) Thanks to the girls that WC'd with me for this. :D And to **_**Mrs. Robward**_**. It was decided that we will be wifey's now. :)**

**Thanks to **_**ZenOneness**_** for the awesome prompt and for letting me change it up just a bit. With every chapter she says sweeter things to me than the last. I'm so glad I got given her name and prompt… :)**

**Thanks to **_**Dances with Wolves**_** and **_**The Substitute Wife**_**, the two movies that I got some plot ideas from. I love those movies… :)**

**I think it's baby time, what do you think?**

**-Chapter 4-**

~o~O~o~

Kate had been quiet most of the day. During a couple of her naps, Pale Swan had been able to go back to the barn and finish readying it for the birth. Comanche women had very specific traditions for birthing children, and they were the only way that Pale Swan knew. She stood back and looked over the area one more time before going back to Kate.

She had arranged the bedding in a corner of the barn, away from the animals, where it was still warm. The blankets had been laid over a pile of hay, making the ground softer for Kate. On either side of the bedding were two wooden posts staked into the ground. Those would be for Kate to hold as she pushed her child from her body. Pale Swan had also dug two holes, one to boil water in and the other for her to bury the afterbirth in. It was the way Comanche women had birthed children for hundreds of years, and Pale Swan grumbled when she remembered the look of disgust she had seen in Edward's eyes.

Every time Pale Swan thought Edward was coming around, that he was finally going to be kind and accepting to her, he did or said something that showed just how much he disliked her. At first she didn't care, thinking that she'd go back to her tribe after the birth and she'd never have to see the irritating white man again. Now that her tribe was gone, and there had been no word from them, nor any information from town about the fate of the nearby Indian tribes, Pale Swan feared she was on her own, and she had no idea what to do next. She knew she could try to join in with a neighboring tribe, at least until Little Wolf came to find her, but how long might that take? She obviously couldn't go into the town because she wasn't well versed in white man ways, and she would never be able to last there.

With a heavy heart, she returned to the house, finding Kate stirring restlessly in her bed. "Pain stronger now?" she asked.

"Yes," Kate growled out, breathing heavily.

"Let us go barn, I make place there."

Kate's eyes flashed up to Pale Swan. "The barn? What? No, I have to have the baby here."

"You make big mess, much blood. We go barn, easy clean. I make place, it good."

"We have to wait for Edward. He'll back with the doctor soon."

Pale Swan leaned back a little. "Doctor? You no want me help?"

Kate gritted her teeth, breathing through the end of the contraction. "Oh, of course I want your help, you're my best friend. Edward's just worried. His father is a doctor so he's used to things like this happening a certain way. I know he says things that aren't always nice, but he doesn't mean them. He's a good man, I promise you."

"Yes, he good. He no birth babies, I know how. Come, we go now."

With that, Pale Swan helped Kate up and out of the bed, letting her lean her heavily pregnant body against hers as they left the house and entered the barn. Kate was soon settled into the makeshift bed, and let out a sigh, reveling in how comfortable it was. Pale Swan moved skillfully around the space, knowing exactly what needed to be done. There was a small fire built just inside the barn, away from anything flammable, and from that she took heated stones so that she could boil water.

As the afternoon wore on, Kate's pains got closer and closer together. Pale Swan stayed with her, helping her to breathe and giving her water to drink or candies to suck on. They talked during Kate's resting time, and every once in a while, Pale Swan would check Kate to see if the baby was moving into the birth canal. She had checked a few other women before, so she knew what was normal and what was not. So far things were going smoothly, and she just hoped that Edward would return before it was time.

~o~O~o~

Not long before the sun set, the two women heard the sound of hooves in the distance, and they knew that Edward was home. Kate sighed in relief, finishing up another contraction, and Pale Swan hurried to the barn door so that she could tell Edward what was happening. Men were not usually allowed in a tipi when a woman was giving birth, but Pale Swan worried a bit that she might need help, and if the doctor was not with Edward, then he would have to step in.

Edward looked startled to see her as she stepped out of the barn. "What are you doing?" he asked, dismounting his horse. "You left Kate alone?"

Just as Edward started to walk toward the house, Pale Swan called out. "She here, in birth bed. You come, see."

Edward stopped and looked at Pale Swan for a moment, still unable to believe that she wanted Kate to give birth in their barn, along side their animals. Hesitantly, and with a look of disdain on his face, he entered the barn and was amazed at what he saw. Kate was settled into the corner and though she was clearly in pain, she seemed much more relaxed than she had over the past few days. "Katie?"

"Edward, you're here. Is the doctor here?" Kate said, relief washing over her face.

Edward looked wearily at her. "No, he won't be here until morning."

"Alright," Kate said before her face scrunched up in pain and she began to pant.

"Is she okay? Do something!" Edward said loudly to Pale Swan.

"Kate close, baby come soon."

Edward looked at Pale Swan, taking comfort in the fact that she looked relaxed and as if she knew what to do. He turned back to Kate for a moment, watching her as she struggled through another contraction, and then began to step toward the door. "Well, I'll just be in the house. Let me know if you need anything."

Pale Swan reached out and grabbed Edward's arm. "No, you stay. Help. I need help, don't want do alone. Help Kate, please."

Edward was torn. He wanted to be there for his wife, but no man he'd ever known had actually been in the room when their wife delivered a child. He wasn't sure if he would be able to watch Kate suffering, though when he heard her cries for help, something within him conceded and he rushed to her side, kneeling down next to her.

"I'm here, Katie. Pale Swan said the baby's coming soon." A tired Kate looked up at Edward, most likely seeing the panic in his eyes. "I don't know what to do…" he whispered.

Pale Swan was a blur of movement, as Edward kept his eyes focused on Kate's face, trying to smile. He thought he should probably try to reassure her each time she expressed doubt, or said that she was tired. He wasn't sure of what to say or do, so he tried his best to follow Pale Swan's lead.

"You push now, push hard, Kate." Pale Swan had shifted Kate's dress up around her waist and pulled off her undergarments. Edward knew what Kate looked like without clothes, but he was a little concerned for anyone else to see her that way. She was a very modest woman, though in the moment she didn't seem to care what was happening. Kate squeezed Edward's hand as she began to push.

"You're doing it," Edward whispered to her, cringing at how strong Kate's grasp was on his hand. "Come on, sweetheart, you can do it."

Kate took a breath and then began to push again. Pale Swan continued her duties, reaching every so often into the hole next to her that was filled with water. The rags she continued to soak began to turn red, and Edward nearly vomited when he realized it was blood. Kate's left hand held firmly to one of the posts in the ground and she gripped it tightly as she pushed.

"Baby almost here, push hard," Pale Swan said, her fingers wiping around the tiny head that was beginning to emerge from Kate's body. Edward could see the slightest wisps of black hair covering the baby and the excitement of the moment made him speechless.

"Edward, can you see?" Kate asked between pushes.

"Yeah, it's almost here, one more big push, okay? You can do it."

Edward saw the muscles on Kate's stomach begin to tense and tighten, and her legs began to shake just a bit. "Push!" Pale Swan said loudly, her hands beginning to pull on the little head. In an instant there was a rush of movement and the baby slid from Kate's womb, a gurgled cry filling the air around them.

"It girl, have daughter," Pale Swan said, and Kate let out a relieved cry. As she and Edward looked at one another, they both smiled, knowing that this was the reason they had come west. They wanted a family and to be free of their pasts, and finally now they had the beginning of that. Gratitude filled Edward's every thought, and he wiped his fingers across Kate's brow, pushing away the hairs that were sticking to the sweat on her face. He slowly leaned in and placed a soft kiss to her forehead, whispering that he loved her.

Pale Swan laid the baby on a soft blanket next to her as she tended to the cord that connected Kate and the little girl. The baby's arms and feet were moving in jerks and her tiny nose was growing redder and more scrunched as her cries grew louder. She was clearly upset about something, and Edward was somewhat taken aback by the sight. Pale Swan swaddled the baby in the blanket, picking her up and laying her on Kate's chest. Instantly, the baby calmed and as Kate tenderly rubbed her head, the baby's pink lips pursed into a pout and she began to soothe herself. Edward watched Kate and the baby, paying no attention to Pale Swan or what she was doing, and before he knew it, everything was cleaned up and gone.

"Kate sleep here tonight. I stay, Edward sleep house."

"No," Edward said, watching his wife and child. "I'll stay here, you can go in the house."

Pale Swan paused, waiting for Edward to face her. When he did, she looked at him with an odd expression in her eyes. "Man go house, no sleep by babe. You go, go house." She was essentially kicking him out and sending him away from the most wonderful moment of his life, and he looked up at her with defiance in his eyes.

"No, this is my family. I'll stay here."

With a huff, Pale Swan began to mumble in her Indian language, and though Edward couldn't understand her, he knew she wasn't saying nice things about him. Soon enough she was beside Kate, helping her to loosen the ties on the bodice of her dress and get the baby situated so that it could be fed. The little girl began to grunt as she rooted around, trying to find the nipple. She was clearly lacking patience and got frustrated rather quickly. Kate laughed at the baby's antics and as soon as she positioned herself against the baby's lips, her daughter latched on and began to suckle with a vengeance.

"Baby hungry," Pale Swan laughed, finding humor in the moment. Kate looked up at her, her eyes glossing over with unshed tears.

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice shaking with gratitude and appreciation. Edward watched as the two women shared a kind look, and Pale Swan smiled in response to Kate's thanks.

The rest of the night passed quietly, the three adults remaining in the barn with the newborn. Early the next morning, Edward carried Kate inside the house and got her situated in their bed. Pale Swan held the baby for them, and when Edward saw her arms wrapped around his daughter, there was an indescribable feeling that began to grow in his chest. He felt as though he was being suffocated, and he watched them for a few moments. The sight of this woman, who he was quickly gaining feelings for, with his child made him happy. A small part of him wished that she had given birth to the baby, but he knew it was wrong to think of such things. He felt himself slipping in his resolve to stay away from Pale Swan. If he didn't stop things quickly, he knew he would be in trouble. He needed to be much more guarded around Pale Swan and focus, instead, on his wife.

~o~O~o~

"Thank you for bringing her. You can go now, I'll take care of them. Dr. Cullen will be here soon," Edward said to Pale Swan, taking the baby from her arms and leaving her standing outside of the bedroom. She was startled by his shortness with her, but then realized that she should leave them alone to share their private moment, and instead start something cooking for their morning meal. She nodded to him and stepped back toward the kitchen. When the bedroom door closed, she felt sadness and something dawned on her in that moment. This was not her family. This was not her home. She was alone. It had been too long since she'd seen or heard from her tribe, and she was beginning to worry that maybe they would not return for her. She missed her family and Little Wolf, and she hoped that he would have been able to at least see her—let her know that they were alright—but there had been nothing.

She cast that worry aside for the time being, and decided to focus on breakfast, knowing that Kate would need her strength. There was nothing she could do about it just then, so as she had become accustomed to doing over the past few months, she ignored her own wants and needs and did what she knew how to do—care for those around her.

A few hours later, after cleaning the morning meal dishes, Pale Swan sat at the kitchen table alone, sewing the hems on a few last dresses she'd begun in preparation for the baby. She heard the sound of a horse and buggy in the distance and assumed that it must be Dr. Cullen coming to see Kate and the baby. Minutes later when she heard the knock on the door, she quickly stood to open it and invited the man in. As she shut the door, she noticed him standing silently in the room, looking closely at her.

"I feel as though I'm seeing ghosts. Renee?" he quietly said.

"Sorry?" Pale Swan said, confusion clear on her face.

"Renee, is that you?" the doctor asked. Pale Swan instantly felt her stomach twist as she realized that this man knew her parents. What would he do or say if he discovered who she was? As she stood frozen, unable to speak, Edward came walking out of the bedroom.

"Dr. Cullen, I see you've met Bella, Kate's sister from Chicago," Edward said, moving to stand next to Pale Swan.

"Kate's sister? Really?" the doctor asked, looking as though he was unsure about what he was being told.

"Yes, she arrived a few months ago, come to help us care for the baby and run the ranch." Edward looked at Pale Swan, their eyes meeting for a moment before he turned back to the doctor.

Just then there was another knock on the door. "Oh, that must be Michael," Dr. Cullen said. "He's a recent medical school graduate who's been following me on my rounds lately. I hope you don't mind."

Pale Swan opened the door, letting in the young man. "Hello, I was just parking the carriage." One look at Pale Swan and he was mesmerized. Pale Swan did not look at him, instead hurrying into the kitchen to prepare tea for their guests. Edward quickly showed the men to the bedroom where Kate and the baby were resting. After a few minutes, Michael came back into the large room.

"Is this for us?" he said, gesturing to the cups of steaming hot liquid that sat on the table.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Pale Swan did not speak, instead she simply walked back into the kitchen and began preparations for the evening meal.

"So you're from Chicago, huh? Kate said something about you coming to visit for a while."

Pale Swan simply nodded, not looking up to meet the gaze that she could feel burning into her skin.

"So, I take it you're not married then? I'm not either and I must say, it's been challenging to meet any nice women around here that aren't already married."

"She's spoken for," came a growling voice from behind her. Pale Swan whipped around to see Edward standing in the doorway to the bedroom, his eyes burning a hole into Michael's back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought-"

"Well, you thought wrong."

"My sincerest apologies, Ma'am," Michael said before setting his cup on the table and thanking Pale Swan again as he made his way outside to ready the buggy for their trip home.

Pale Swan looked at Edward, staring at him and noticing his tense posture. When he finally looked up, his eyes were burning bright with some emotion that Pale Swan didn't know. It startled her and she wondered what he could be thinking, and why he had told Michael she was spoken for. Oh, how she wished Edward was the one that wanted her, but his abrupt return to the bedroom assured her that he was only looking to get rid of her as soon as possible. The fewer ties she had there, the easier it would be for her to disappear and leave the Masen's ranch.

Pale Swan left the cabin, returning to the barn so that she could clean up the birthing area she'd created for Kate. She hoped that someday she would get to have something similar to this in a tipi when she gave birth to her and Little Wolf's children, but she was sincerely beginning to doubt that day would ever come. Her mind wandered and she hoped he was safe, where ever he might be. Looking back at the small house, she prayed that he would come for her soon.

~o~O~o~

**A/N: Poor Pale Swan… :( What ever will she do? And hmmmm...is this a new suitor, expressing interest? I don't know... :D The holes and posts are a Comanche Indian tradition. If you Wiki - Comanche - you can read it all for yourself. Kinda cool. :)**

**It was brought to my attention that maybe Kate is being too submissive in regards to the way Edward treats Pale Swan. Just be aware, she knows what's going on. She's not stupid or blind, and she knows Edward better than he knows himself. You'll see…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own this, we all know who does. What I do own is peace of mind because somehow, I survived another Spring Break with all four of my kids home. AND I had no car all week, so we were stuck home. It's like a miracle…**

**Thanks so much to my superbeta, **_**MaggieMay14**_**. I don't know why she puts up with me, but she does. I kinda want to cling to her and cry, she's so good to me.**

**Thanks to my prereaders, **_**Twilight44, Unchanged Affections, **_**and**_** EdwardsBloodType. **_**I love them and I don't get to talk to them nearly enough. It sucks… :( Thanks to the girls that WC'd with me for this. :D And to **_**Mrs. Robward**_**.  
**

**Thanks to **_**ZenOneness**_** for the awesome prompt and for letting me change it up just a bit. She makes me giddy when she reviews these chapters. I love that.**

**Thanks to **_**Dances with Wolves**_** and **_**The Substitute Wife**_**, the two movies that I got some plot ideas from. I love those movies… :)**

**Things are getting interesting…**

**-Chapter 5-**

~o~O~o~

The next day as Pale Swan helped Kate change her linens, Edward came into the bedroom. "Katie, did you want me to take Alice for a bit?" he asked before he noticed Pale Swan there in the room.

"No, it's okay. She's asleep in her cradle."

"Okay," he said turning to walk out of the room.

"Alice? You name baby?" Pale Swan asked, curious about why they had done that. It was tradition in her tribe that a medicine man or a chief named the children, so Pale Swan was surprised that Kate and Edward had not asked a priest from their church to do it. Sometimes men in her tribe named their children, but not very often.

"Yes, we named her Alice. Edward chose the name," Kate said. This fact upset Pale Swan.

"No, that bad luck. Mother choose name."

"What?" Kate asked, honestly curious as to why Pale Swan seemed so upset by this news.

"Mother choose girl name, not father. Name be of father family, but mother choose."

"Listen, I can name my daughter anything I want," Edward said, his voice clearly angry.

"No, it bad luck. Kate choose," Pale Swan said again, panic growing in her eyes.

"You don't know what you're talking about, all this Indian tradition crap. That's not all there is, you know. And besides, we're not Indian, so why should we have to live by your rules, huh? For Heaven's sake, you're not even Indian yourself!"

Edward's words burned through Pale Swan and they, combined with the pure look of disgust on his face, made her want to both run away from him, and hit him hard with her fists.

"Edward," Kate said. "Can you get me some water, please?"

Edward looked down at her as she lay in the bed. "You have water in the pitcher," he said, pointing to the half filled pitcher on her night stand.

"Yes, but it's getting stagnant. I'd like some fresh water, maybe from the well. And could you stop and see if the chickens laid any new eggs? I'd love to have some eggs for lunch today."

Edward looked at his wife, seeing the sweet and innocent smile on her face. He knew she wasn't feeling up to her old self yet, and he couldn't deny her the few things she asked of him. "Of course. I'll be back."

Pale Swan watched as he left the room before she turned to look at Kate. "Sit down, please," Kate said. Pale Swan sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to cause too much movement since Kate had just gotten comfortable. "I just wanted to explain something, if you don't mind."

"Yes," Pale Swan said softly, still upset over her argument with Edward.

"Edward is a good man. He's smart and he's a hard worker, and he's very caring. Sometimes I think he's too caring, and giving." She laughed, clearly thinking about something. "Anyway, Edward can be a little overly emotional at times. It's not a bad thing, he just lets his emotions get the best of him, and he doesn't always think before he speaks. Do you understand what I mean?" She asked.

"Yes, I think so."

"Just so you know, I did choose the baby's name, and it comes from Edward's family. I really wanted to use it, but I left the final decision up to Edward. It's something very painful from our childhood and I didn't know if he would be able to deal with saying the name every day."

Pale Swan looked at Kate with a confused look on her face, and Kate sighed before she continued.

"Edward and I have known each other since we were children. Our parents were friends—they ran in the same high society circles in Chicago. Since we were close in age, we were often times thrown together to play with one another. We were instantly friends, and our mothers were happy about that. It meant they could put us in a room and forget while they went off to sneak liquor from our father's cabinets."

Pale Swan had no idea what that had to do with the name Edward had chosen for the baby, but she continued to listen closely.

"Edward had a little sister, her name was Alice. When Edward and I were eight years old, she was three, and she followed us everywhere. I didn't mind her so much, she was sweeter than either of my sisters, and I knew how she felt, since I was the youngest in my family. One day Edward decided that we should get rid of her, so we ran across the street in front of Edward's house. On the other side of the road there was an open field with a large tree that some of the neighborhood children build a tree house in. The road was busy sometimes, a lot of horses and wagons driving through town. None of us were supposed to cross it without asking our parents, but by that point in the day, both of our mothers where quite drunk, so there was no sense talking to them." Kate grew quiet, her voice taking on a somewhat reverent tone.

"We ran across the street, leaving Alice alone in Edward's back yard. We thought we were so sneaky, that she hadn't seen us leave, but she had." A sad laugh bubbled out of her throat as she spoke. "She tried to follow us, but she didn't look before she ran into the road. There was a wagon on the street that was going too fast and with a full load, there was no way for the driver to stop. Alice was trampled by the team of horses as Edward and I sat watching from the tree house. People came running from all over the neighborhood to try and help, but it was too late. She was hurt so badly."

A tear slipped down Kate's face, her brow furrowing a bit. "Someone ran to get Edward's mother, but Edward and I hurried to Alice. She was still breathing and she was crying just a bit, blood coming out of her mouth. Edward scooped her up, cradling her in his lap as she clung to him for the last few moments of her life. He sang to her, soothing her while we all watched—helpless. She died in his arms, and after that our lives were never the same."

Kate wiped at the tears that were now streaming down her face. She looked up and met Pale Swan's eyes. "I wanted to name our daughter after Alice, but I knew how much that would affect Edward. I told him my choice last night and left it up to him. See, I did choose the name, and it does come from Edward's family, so we are abiding by your ways, but it's also what we want."

"Yes," Pale Swan said, finally understanding a bit more about why Edward had lashed out at her the way he did.

"Pale Swan, we are not Indian. We don't live by your rules, so you need to be okay with that." Kate reached over and took Pale Swan's hand. "How long will you wait for them?" she asked.

Pale Swan looked at their two hands clasped together. "I do not understand."

"How long will you wait for them to come back for you? How long until you accept the white man ways and try to make it in this world?"

Pale Swan looked carefully at Kate. "If you in my place, how long you wait?"

Kate smiled a knowing smile at Pale Swan. "For my true love...I'd have waited forever, if I thought he could come back." Kate's smile faded and she breathed deeply, letting her eyes move away from Pale Swan's face. "I think I'll rest now, I'm really very tired."

Pale Swan quietly left the room, watching as Kate shifted in the bed and closed her eyes. As she watched the fire flicker, Pale Swan remembered something that she had yet to do, another Indian ritual that hadn't been performed. She knew it might anger Edward, but she rationalized that this was for the good of baby Alice, and he couldn't be upset with Pale Swan for that.

She hurried to the barn, trying to avoid Edward, and found the spot where she'd buried the afterbirth from Alice's birth. Digging just a bit, she soon found the umbilical cord, and she picked it up, carrying it out to the side yard of the house where there stood a tall hackberry tree. Pale Swan hung the rope-like cord on the tree, knowing that if it hung there long enough to rot, then Alice would live a long and prosperous life. Pale Swan hoped that would be so.

~o~O~o~

Edward moved about the ranch, grunting and groaning over the situation he found himself in. It had been three months since Alice was born, and yet still Kate was not feeling well. Dr. Cullen and his helper Michael, had been back out to the ranch several times to check on her, but as of yet had not discovered anything that could be causing the pain she was feeling. As a result of the unfound pain source, Kate had not been cleared to resume intimate relations with Edward, and he was beginning to think he'd go mad before she ever did. Not only that, but Pale Swan was still living at the ranch, and Edward was forced to interact with her every day.

Most days Edward tried to be indifferent to her, completely ignoring the things she said or did. However, he couldn't help the way his eyes were drawn to her, or the way his nose could smell her scent anytime she was near him. They had shared a few innocent touches since she'd come to stay with him and Kate, and Edward craved more. This day was no exception, and he marveled at her as she stood in the pasture, training one of the new colts he'd just purchased. She was so good with the animals, and he needed the help, so as much as he wished he could banish her to the house, thereby allowing himself to only see her a few times a day, he knew he couldn't do it. She was training the horses in the ways of the Comanche Indians, and it was well known in the area that the Comanche were incredible horse trainers.

After several minutes, he returned to the barn so that he could continue his afternoon chores. Kate was in the house with Alice, and Edward was happy that she felt well enough to be out of bed for the majority of the day. Pale Swan helped a lot with the baby, and watching her act so loving to his daughter made Edward ache for her even more. Alice seemed to have wrapped Edward around her little finger the moment she was born, and her giggly baby smile melted Edward's frustration away. The way Pale Swan lit up when around the little girl did something to Edward's soul and it was hard for him to stay away from the two girls. Kate seemed rather relieved to have the help, and she told Edward repeatedly how much she loved the company that Pale Swan provided. Edward did his best to hide the confusing feelings that were quickly growing within him, but the longer Pale Swan stayed, the more resolute he was that he would soon lose the battle.

As Edward sat milking the cow, Pale Swan entered the barn, pulling along the colt she'd been working with. After securing the tan colored beauty in a stall, Pale Swan turned and hurried to leave, clearly not wanting to be near Edward. The clumsiness surrounding her reared its ugly head, and she tripped, falling hard onto the ground. Instantly, Edward was on his feet and away from the cow, rushing to her side to help her up.

"I'm okay, I be fine," she said, as she tried to dust off her hands and sit back on her knees.

"You're bleeding, let me help." Edward saw the drops of blood on her palms, a result of scraping her tender flesh against a few rocks that lay in the dirt floor.

"It fine, I go wash and be fine." Pale Swan tried to pull away, but Edward held her hand tight in his.

"Let me help you, please," Edward said in a voice much softer than it had been just moments before.

When Pale Swan's eyes met his, Edward saw the hesitance on her part, and he hoped more than anything that he was able to hide the desire that was surely burning in his.

With a slight nod, Pale Swan let Edward lead her outside to a water barrel. He gently rubbed her hand, wiping the blood and dirt away with the cool water. Feeling Pale Swan's eyes on him, he looked up to meet her gaze. The electricity between them was unmistakable and Edward's lips tingled at the thought of kissing her. They both stood frozen, her hand still securely held in his.

"How old are you?" Edward quietly asked.

"This my nineteenth summer."

Edward realized how much younger she was, and it added a whole other level of guilt to his already heavy burden. He knew that eight years wasn't a lot when it came to an age difference, but as he thought back to his days as a nineteen year old, he knew he hadn't been as mature as Pale Swan seemed.

"When will you marry your man, after he comes for you? How long will you wait?

"Why you ask?" Pale Swan asked, surely picking up on the frustration and jealousy that were clear in Edward's voice and words.

"I just want to know." Edward knew it was not his place to be asking, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted Pale Swan with so much intensity, and holding her hand as he stared into her eyes only made his desire burn hotter.

"Chief decide," she whispered, her body leaning toward his.

"Do you have to marry him? Have you been with him?" Edward's words were laced with trepidation and envy, and though he knew his questions were inappropriate, he couldn't keep himself from asking. Some part of him had to know, for his own sanity.

Pale Swan's teeth bit harshly into her lower lip. "I want marry him, but I can not be with him. Only after marry." Her words were soft and quiet, and Edward's heart cringed at hearing her declare her desire to marry the young Indian brave.

"I see."

"Why? You marry Kate, you love Kate." The look on Pale Swan's face was one of confusion, and Edward wished he could explain to her why he and Kate had married, but he didn't think she would understand. Sometimes he didn't even understand, but what was done, was done. He and Kate had made the best decision they could at the time, and they genuinely cared for one another. It was in both their best interests to make things work.

"Yes," Edward said as he released Pale Swan's hand. The bleeding had stopped, and she stepped away from him. "Um, I gotta go tend to the crops. Can you finish with the milking?" he asked as he looked out over the fields.

"Yes," she said, and then turned back toward the barn.

As Edward made his way to the field, he noticed a movement in the small kitchen window, as the curtain slid back into place.

~o~O~o~

**A/N: Uh oh…wonder who was looking out the window? :)**

**The umbilical cord thing might be gross, but it's real. I read it online, those crazy Comanche's. :D But at least they liked decorating things. :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own this, we all know who does. What I do own are several bottles of SoBe Cranberry Grapefruit that I bought at the store last night. I love when that stuff's on sale…it's so good. :)**

**Thanks so much to my superbeta, **_**MaggieMay14**_**. She's amazing. She totally deserves her name, SuperBeta, 'cause she is super. Totally super.**

**Thanks to my prereaders, **_**Twilight44, Unchanged Affections, **_**and**_** EdwardsBloodType. **_**They give me such good advice, I don't know what I'd do without them… :) And now they all finally know how this story is gonna wrap up. Wait, I think I told **_**Twilight44**_**… I think. :D Thanks to the girls that WC'd with me for this. :D And to **_**Mrs. Robward**_**. :)  
**

**Thanks to **_**ZenOneness**_** for the awesome prompt and for letting me change it up just a bit. Let's hope that ff dot net holds out and let's us keep up with this daily posting schedule, shall we? :D**

**Thanks to **_**Dances with Wolves**_** and **_**The Substitute Wife**_**, the two movies that I got some plot ideas from. I love those movies… :)**

**Just so we're clear…any one who knows me, knows that I'm a detail h00r, completely and totally. I have researched the heck out of this story and thankfully I'm finally putting some of my college history classes' knowledge to use. My hubs would be so proud… Paying all that money so that I can write this. :D Anyway, I have a time line for this story. Everything checks out and is plausible, don't worry. We'll find out more info as we go along, so just hang in there. It's all under control.**

**You'll be happy to know that I kinda think this chapter is the turning point of the story. Should be interesting…**

**-Chapter 6-**

~o~O~o~

Pale Swan moved quickly and efficiently around the house. She had been at the Masen Ranch for over six months and she was quite used to the way things were done. Kate had finally begun to feel better, but she was still unable to do many basic chores and needed Pale Swan's help each day. Alice had become Pale Swan's main duty, in addition to the cooking and cleaning. Kate tended to the baby every morning while Pale Swan helped Edward with the horses or the crops, if he needed it. Things were running smoothly in the house, though there seemed to be a rather uncomfortable undercurrent flowing between them all.

It was late in the evening as Pale Swan sat on the floor readying Alice for bed. The little girl had become a somewhat pudgy baby, with rolls of fat on her legs and belly. Pale Swan had never seen a baby like her while living with the Indian tribe, and she was enamored by the sweet child. Alice happily played with a brass ring while Pale Swan adjusted her night gown and pulled on her booties. It was autumn and the night air was finally turning crisp. Sitting Alice up between her legs, Pale Swan held her hands and softly sang songs that her white mother had once sung to her. She patted Alice's hands together, making the girl laugh and giggle.

Edward watched closely from a rocking chair in the corner of the room, smiling at the sight before him. Pale Swan knew that he was watching and she turned to him, hoping that his mood would be better than it had been earlier in the day. "You come, play Alice."

"No, she's having fun with you," he said.

"She like Papa play," she said before turning to Alice. "That right, Alice? You like Papa play with you?" The tiny dark haired beauty squealed and Edward couldn't resist the invitation to spend time with his daughter. He stood from the chair and eased himself down onto the floor next to Pale Swan. Alice reached for him, laughing as he brought her to his chest. He kissed her lightly on her cheek, before wiggling his nose into her neck, making her squeal and giggle loudly. The three of them sat playing for several minutes, and Pale Swan completely forgot about the way Edward had looked at her that morning. He had seemed so angry and frustrated, yet she didn't understand why.

"What's going on in here?" came a soft voice from the bedroom doorway. Kate was leaning against the door jam, watching her husband, daughter, and best friend spending time together.

"Alice laughing. You come sit?" Pale Swan asked before standing and hurrying to Kate's side. She helped Kate to a chair next to where Edward sat, and then excused herself so that the three of them could share the time together as a family.

She fluttered around in the barn, checking to see that the animals were locked up and safe for the night. She knew that Edward had already seen to the chores there, and this was just an excuse for Pale Swan to get out of the house, and to make sure the family got some alone time. Finally, she walked out to the yard, lying down in a small patch of grass. The wildflowers that usually grew there were dying off with the change of the seasons, and she wondered if they would have snow before the end of the year. Lying back, she looked up into the heavens and watched the stars. It was something she had once loved to do during her time with the Comanche tribe. As she began to name the constellations and remember the Indian legends about them, she thought of Little Wolf. It had been several days since his face had even entered her mind. She tried to think back on their last night together, the way he had kissed her and held her. She thought of his promise to always return for her, but so much time had passed, Pale Swan didn't think it was possible. She was sure that if he was okay, he would have already found a way to see her.

There had been little word from town as far as the local tribes went, but Pale Swan knew the military units had moved on to another place, most likely meaning all the area Indian groups had been rounded up and sent to the reservations. It hurt Pale Swan to think that she would never again see her family, and more worrisome was what she planned to do now that she was on her own. She couldn't stay with Edward and Kate forever, regardless of what Kate said. She knew that they needed her help, but eventually Kate would be healthy again and Alice would need the loft Pale Swan slept in. She didn't have many options, but she needed to think of something, and soon.

A few days later, Dr. Cullen made another visit to the ranch. It was always an odd feeling when Pale Swan was referred to as Bella, but she was getting used to it since the good doctor and his helper seemed to make biweekly visits to see Kate. Pale Swan wasn't sure what was happening, but she knew Kate was not well and that Dr. Cullen was worried. She could see the sadness in his eyes each time she greeted him at the door. With every visit, he asked more questions about Pale Swan, and for the first time since the visits had started, Edward wasn't there to answer for her.

"Hello, Bella," he said, tipping his hat as he entered the house. Michael was right behind him, giving Pale Swan a warm smile and a soft hello. Ever since his first encounter with Edward, Michael had been nothing but respectful and polite, never trying to broach the subject of availability again.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen," Pale Swan said, trying her best to pronounce her words correctly. The more she spoke to him the more certain she was that he knew she was not from Chicago, but he never questioned her about it.

"Where is our Kate today?" he asked.

"In her room, let me tell her you here."

Pale Swan opened the door to find Kate sitting up in the bed, Alice playing quietly beside her. "Send them in, will you?" Kate said.

Pale Swan ushered the two men into the room and then went back to kneading the bread dough she was working on. She tried her best to not listen in, but the cabin was small and quiet, and it was easy for her to over hear some of the things Dr. Cullen was telling Kate. Certain words like "blood disease" and "surgery" and "uterine cancer" caught Pale Swan's attention, and she soon forgot about the dough and stumbled to a chair. Dr. Cullen said spoken the words in such a hopeless way that she sat in a daze for several minutes, trying to understand what he could have meant. After some time, Michael walked out of the bedroom and toward the table where Pale Swan sat.

"Hey, you alright? You don't look so good, you're awfully pale."

Pale Swan nodded. "Yes, fine. How is Kate?"

He smiled at her, letting out a deep breath before responding. "She's doing as well as can be expected. Dr. Cullen ran some more tests and he's narrowing things down a bit. You should talk to her about it."

"Yes, I will."

He was quiet as he stood next to the table, most likely waiting for Dr. Cullen. Pale Swan nervously smoothed her skirt and looked up to him, waiting until their eyes met. "Have you met any nice girls yet?" she asked.

His eyes seemed to spark at the question. "Um, no, not really. Why?"

"I thought, if you like, we could eat lunch one day." Pale Swan let her eyes fall to the table, suddenly very interested in the wood grain pattern in one of the boards. She didn't really want to be with Michael, but he was nice and kind, and she needed some new options. She knew she didn't want to live alone for the rest of her life, and she wanted a family of her own someday. Pale Swan had to at least make an effort, and she knew he was interested.

His face lit up, but he quickly tried to hide his excitement. "Um, yeah, sure. We could do that. Maybe a picnic on Sunday would be good. I could come by after church and get you, maybe go to the creek nearby."

She forced a smile on her face and nodded. "Yes, Sunday will be good."

Dr. Cullen walked out of the room, looking back and forth between the two youngsters before telling Michael to prepare the carriage. After he left, Dr. Cullen sat down across from Pale Swan.

"This will only take a moment. Kate needs to be in bed more, and I know it's a heavy burden to place on you, but she needs your help. Things aren't improving like I had hoped. Will you be alright with that?" he asked, concern clear on his face.

"Yes, fine."

He studied her face for a moment, before letting out a small laugh. "You remind me of someone I used to know. She was beautiful, just like you are." He closed his eyes, a small smile fixed to his face. "Her name was Renee. We grew up together. She was my first school boy crush."

"Where did you grow up? Here?" Pale Swan asked, wondering if it could possibly be her mother than he was thinking of.

"Oh no, I grew up in Ohio, in Cincinnati. Have you heard of that?" The shock on Pale Swan's face must have been clear, because Dr. Cullen smiled, reaching over to pat her hand. "I knew it was you."

Pale Swan shook her head, trying to discourage him. "No, not me. I don't know..."

"I knew she came west, that's why I came this way, too. I had hoped to find her, but by the time I got here so many had died from sickness that I figured I was too late. I knew your father, Charles. He was a good man. I'm sorry about your parents, Bella."

Pale Swan shook her head repeatedly. "No, not me. It not me." Tears were beginning to sting her eyes, and she felt like she was losing her parents all over again.

"Why don't you tell anyone who you are? Are you hiding?" he asked, cautious and not wanting to scare her.

"I not say, please go. Please tell no one I here. Please."

Dr. Cullen could tell that Pale Swan was panicked, and he offered a heartfelt apology before leaving the ranch and returning to town. When Edward entered the house again, after finishing up in the barn, Pale Swan still sat at the table, staring into the fireplace. She barely noticed him until he was standing right next to her, shaking her shoulder and asking what was wrong. It was then that she heard Alice's cries from the bedroom, and stood to go get the little girl. Edward held her still, not letting her leave.

"What happened? You look upset, tell me what happened."

Pale Swan sniffled and rubbed at her eyes before finally looking up at Edward. "Dr. Cullen know who I am. He know my white mother." Her brow furrowed as her eyes filled with tears again, and she looked at Edward, as he watched her with confusion on his face.

"But it's okay, he can't do anything, right? The tribe's been gone a long time, he can't make you go, can he?"

"No, but he know me. He know I alone, I have no family, no love." Tears slid down her cheeks. "I have nothing," she whispered before falling against Edward's chest, her body shaking with sobs. She felt Edward's arms wrap around her, pulling her tight against him, and then his face pressed in her hair, softly peppering her head with kisses as he whispered that things would work out, things would be fine. Pale Swan desperately wanted to believe him, but how could he be so sure?

~o~O~o~

Kate stood wearily in the doorway, watching the scene that was unfolding before her. Dr. Cullen had just left after giving her the worst possible news, and now she looked on as her husband soothed and comforted her best friend. A small twinge of jealousy twisted in her stomach, but it was soon replaced by something else, something peaceful. There was a quiet reassurance in the way Edward wrapped his arms around Pale Swan. There was a loving trust in the way Pale Swan leaned against his body. Kate turned and looked down at the baby sleeping soundly in her cradle, and knew that what she saw was right.

Kate had known Edward so long that sometimes she thought she knew him better than he knew himself. Over the past several months, she had seen him flustered, angry, and clearly frustrated by something, yet there was nothing substantial she could see that would have caused his actions. Aside from fatherhood, which he cherished, the only thing new in his life was Pale Swan. He harbored such disdain for her, and early on Kate had questioned him, wondering what the kind woman could have possibly done to offend him so. It wasn't until later on as she noticed lingering glances between the two of them, and blatant stares of want from Edward as Pale Swan moved about the house. She wondered what was happening between them, but she never worried about Edward being inappropriate with the girl. He wouldn't do such a thing—it wouldn't be proper, as he always said.

It wasn't until she saw them through the kitchen window, as Edward tenderly cleaned the cuts on Pale Swan's hand that she realized he was in love with the girl. And though she could tell Pale Swan was fighting it, she saw the beginnings of feelings on her side as well. She was a little jealous at first, wondering how things could turn out happy, and if at long last, Edward had found his true love. Edward went into their marriage knowing that if Kate had been given a choice, she would have married Garrett, but she wasn't. His patriotic duty led him to enlist in the war, and he'd been killed only a few weeks before the end. Kate had been heart broken, turning to her friend Edward for comfort. It wasn't long after that when the two of them decided to marry and leave their lives behind.

Now, it looked as though Edward was finally on the brink of experiencing what Kate once had, and she wondered how she could possibly deny him that. She knew he wouldn't ever leave her by his own will, but it looked now like there was a bigger plan, and someday soon, Kate would be leaving him. Dr. Cullen was always so positive, hopeful that Kate's condition would only be minimal, but that turned out not to be the case. As she waited to know the outcome of her troubles, she'd spent many restless nights worrying about how Edward would manage without her, and who would take care of Alice. She smiled at the thought of the first time she saw Pale Swan, and how close the two women had become. An idea began to blossom in her head, and suddenly she knew her prayers had been answered. She always wondered if Pale Swan had entered their lives for a reason. With the news Dr. Cullen had given her, she hoped that maybe this was how things were meant to be.

She had planning and plotting to do, and according to Dr. Cullen, not much time. She smiled as she turned to go back to her bed, leaving her stubborn husband and abandoned friend to have their moment, knowing that if all went according to plan, they would someday have many more embraces.

She only hoped she had the strength and the time to see it through.

~o~O~o~

**A/N: I know, a little shorter than the other chapters, but a lot happened here. Pale Swan is deciding to move on, she and Edward shared a "moment" together, Kate got some unfortunate news, and we've got a direction for these three to move in. I'm excited for it. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own this, we all know who does. What I do own is a HUGE amount of gratitude to whoever figured out a way to get around that nasty error code on ff dot net, so now we can post chapters again. Yippee! If I could give you hours and hours of naughty time with RPattz, I would. No wait, I'm keeping him, but I'll give you Jackson Rathbone. He's hot, too. :D**

**Thanks so much to my superbeta, **_**MaggieMay14**_**. She's soooo good. And she's speedy, too. I love that. :D**

**Thanks to my prereaders, **_**Twilight44, Unchanged Affections, **_**and**_** EdwardsBloodType. **_** I love them…so much. UA and I hashed out the WHOLE end of this last night and you'll be happy to know it looks like 15 chapters with a little epi. We're half way there, and there are lemons still to come. YAY! :D Thanks to the girls that WC'd with me for this. :D And to **_**Mrs. Robward**_**. She's my Tigger, and I'm her Eeyore. It's kinda sweet… :)**

**Thanks to **_**ZenOneness**_** for the awesome prompt and for letting me change it up just a bit. Hopefully we're back on track with this whole posting thing. Thanks for not being too upset with me. :)**

**Thanks to **_**Dances with Wolves**_** and **_**The Substitute Wife**_**, the two movies that I got some plot ideas from. I love those movies… :)**

**And now, for a little Jealousward. I do always love that time in a story…**

**-Chapter 7-**

~o~O~o~

Over the next few days Edward noticed how quiet Kate was. Normally when he came into the house, she peppered him with questions about the animals, the fields, and even how many birds or mice he'd seen that day. Now she kept to herself, but her eyes were always watching something. It seemed to him as though she was trying to see something, or maybe like she was looking for something specific—something hard to find.

He'd been refitting one of his stallions for shoes when Dr. Cullen made his visit, and because the animal was rather finicky, Edward wasn't able to leave it like he wanted. Edward purchased a few new adult horses, hoping to maybe have Pale Swan train them, and then use them to breed, as well as work the fields. She'd worked wonders with his other colts, and he hoped that maybe it would give her a reason to stay at the ranch a little longer. There was still no sign of her tribe, and he watched her closely each day and night, noticing that the spark in her eyes seemed to be steadily dimming. It hurt him that he could do nothing about it, but the few minutes that he'd held her as she cried gave him something to hang on to. He now hoped that maybe someday, somehow, things would work out. He noticed her watching him every so often, and he began to wonder if she felt the same way for him that he did for her.

Imagine Edward's surprise when Sunday morning, just before the noon day meal, there was a knock on the cabin door. Pale Swan had prepared lunch a little early and dressed Alice for the day, and upon hearing the rap against the door, she grabbed a shawl of Kate's and a basket that lay on the counter. Edward hadn't noticed before, but her hair was neatly pulled back and she looked pretty. He thought she was beautiful just as she was, but today, as he looked at her, there was something else. She'd made an effort to look extra nice, and he wondered why.

"I'll get that," he said, standing from his seat and taking a few long strides to the door. Dr. Cullen's assistant Michael stood at the entrance, dressed in a suit and holding a hat in his hands. He'd most likely just come from Sunday services, and Edward was curious as to why he was at the ranch.

"Hello. Did Kate have an appointment today with Dr. Cullen?" Edward asked, glancing outside for the carriage that the two men usually drove.

"Uh, no, Mr. Masen. It's just me. I'm here to pick Miss Bella up for a lunch date." Michael's face broke out in a grin when he saw Pale Swan standing behind Edward.

"Hello, Michael," she said softly.

Edward turned and looked at her, then looked back to the exuberant young man standing on his porch. He wanted nothing more than to slam the door in Michael's face and forbid their mid day meeting from taking place, but he had no right to do such a thing. Instead he tried to appeal to Pale Swan's sense of duty to his family.

"You're going? Why didn't you say something? I mean, what will I do with the leftover lunch you fixed?"

"You and Kate eat, there enough. Give rest of food to pigs," Pale Swan said.

"Well, what about the baby? I mean, if Kate falls asleep, who's gonna feed her?" Edward was starting to get desperate. He knew that there were not many eligible, single women in town, and to Michael, Pale Swan must have seemed like a Godsend.

"Alice fine. She play and sleep, Kate feed her. No worry, I be back soon." With that, Pale Swan slipped between Edward and the wall, stepping outside and placing her hand in the bend of Michael's arm when he offered it to her. Edward watched them as they walked to the edge of the yard and then along the creek that ran through the ranch. He stood outside the house staring after them until they were too far away for him to clearly see. The feelings in his stomach were not good, and it took all the strength he had to not chase them and bring Pale Swan back. With a huff, he returned to the house, slamming the door a little too hard, and soon a startled Alice began to cry.

"Did Bella leave?" Kate asked from the bedroom. Edward had noticed her referring to Pale Swan as Bella lately, and for some reason he found it uncomfortable.

"Yes. Did you know about that?"

Kate laughed. "Of course, who do you think helped her get ready?" When he walked far enough into the room for their eyes to meet, he saw a mischievous twinkle in hers. He knew that look—she was up to something.

"What's going on," he asked, as he bent down to pick up Alice who was whimpering in her small day pen in the front room. He carried her into the bedroom and sat down on the bed next to Kate, trying to soothe the upset baby. "Why is she having lunch with Michael?"

"Edward, it's been months since the tribe left. Chances are they're never coming back for her. She needs to move on, try and make a life for herself. She doesn't want to be alone forever." Kate sat watching Edward, and he tried to hide the jealousy that was clearly written all over his face.

"Well, why him? I mean, why now? Why not wait a while longer? It could take years before they come back for her. She doesn't want to be married and having babies when her man comes looking for her. She should just wait." He looked up at Kate, their eyes meeting as a still fussy Alice wiggled out of his arms and onto Kate's lap. "She should just stay here with us and wait. That's what she needs to do."

Kate laughed. "You would have her pass up a kind and capable man like Michael? I think he'd make a fine husband for her. He's surely interested, as he's already expressed. I think if Bella plays her cards right, she could be married by Christmas."

_Christmas?_ Edward thought. That was only a few months away. He couldn't allow that to happen, and he jumped up from the bed, pacing the floor nervously. "No, she needs to wait. I'm sure someone else will come along eventually, but she needs to just wait."

Kate's eyes followed him as he nervously walked around the room. She could tell he was thinking, but she didn't know what he was thinking about.

"I'm just trying to be considerate of Chief Growling Wolf. I mean, he left her here, in our care, and I'm responsible for her, so what kind of man would I be if I let her run away with the first fellow that came calling after her?" Edward paused, his hands on his hips.

"What is it, Edward?" Kate asked, waiting patiently for his answer.

He let out a long breath before looking up at her. "She can't marry him, Katie. She just can't." With that, he quickly left the bedroom and it wasn't long until the back door slammed, letting her know that he'd left the house.

Edward went to the barn, where he knew he could lose himself in work, and he stayed there until late in the afternoon, when he finally smelled the evening meal cooking. Pale Swan had returned, most likely, and he was nervous about what he might find when he entered the house. Would she have liked Michael? Would she want to see him again? Would she be able to see how upset the whole idea made Edward? Once he had the animals bedded down for the night, he closed the barn doors and slowly walked back to the house, curious about what he would find when he got there, and how it might affect his future.

~o~O~o~

The afternoon had been nice for Pale Swan. Michael was sweet, charming, and very smart. He told her stories of his youth, spent growing up in New York, and how he dreamed of moving west and finding a different kind of life for himself. When Pale Swan asked why he hadn't brought a wife with him, he told her that he'd never met anyone he could see himself marrying, so he decided to just wait. He didn't want to marry out of duty or need; he wanted to marry for love. Pale Swan understood that desire, and smiled as she nodded along to his story.

Her thoughts continually turned to Edward, and then to Little Wolf. As much as she enjoyed Michael's company, there was no tingling in her belly when she was with him. At least not like there was when she was with Edward. Michael didn't make her feel as safe and protected as Little Wolf always had, either. As her mind wandered, she began to think about how the feelings she had for Edward were so much stronger than the feelings she'd had for Little Wolf—more intense and much more sudden. She knew what she had with Little Wolf was real, but was it enough? Before meeting Edward, she was sure it was, but now she didn't know. Even with as rude and mean as he could be to her, she knew there was something else there. In the few quiet, close moments they'd spent together, it was as though she could see his soul when she looked into his eyes. She could almost feel love emanating from him, and it nearly overwhelmed her each time. Pale Swan did her best to put those thoughts out of her mind for the time being, and just focus on Michael and the time she was spending with him.

The two friends ate the small lunch that Pale Swan had prepared, and then Michael asked about her past. She didn't know what to tell him, so she made up a few things, and told him some stories that Kate had told her. She knew she was supposed to be Kate's sister, and she didn't think Michael would ever ask Kate about her childhood, so she didn't feel too badly about placing herself in some of Kate's memories. When he asked about her speech, and why she spoke slowly and seemed unsure of her own words, she simply said she was nervous around new people, but that it was getting better. Pale Swan chastised herself for not paying closer attention to the things she was saying, since she usually was very cautious and careful with the things she said in Michael or Dr. Cullen's presence. Though now that Dr. Cullen knew who she was, she felt her guard slipping a little more and it made her uncomfortable. Seeing how uneasy Pale Swan was to talk about her obvious weakness, Michael agreed with her statement about just being nervous, and quickly changed topics again.

Pale Swan wanted to find out one thing during her meal with Michael. The thing most important to her was what the words Dr. Cullen had spoken meant. She had heard the words blood disease and surgery before, but she wasn't sure what cancer and uterine meant. She wanted to know if Kate was going to heal, and how long it would take. She knew she couldn't leave the ranch until Kate was well enough to perform her household duties, so until then, Edward would need her. Secretly, she liked the sound of that sentence. _Edward needed her._ It made her smile.

She thought back to a few nights before when Edward held her as she cried. She was so broken-hearted in that moment, feeling completely alone and scared. He calmed her with just his touch, and soothed her with his simple words. She'd never in all her life felt so safe, not even with Little Wolf. That realization had brought on a whole new round of sobs, and Edward pulled her closer into his chest as she cried. She stayed there as long as she could, being greedy and selfish, and wondering how long it would be until Kate found them and sent her away. She never did, and once Pale Swan stopped crying, she excused herself to her room so that she could lie down and think about all that had happened.

As she and Michael talked, sitting on the grass that lined the small creek, they listened to the clear blue water as it bubbled past them. There were several large trees around, and they had found a rather shady spot to hide them from the harsh mid-day sun.

"What does cancer mean?" she asked quietly, hoping Michael wouldn't want to know why she was bringing up the subject. He was smart, and he quickly put two and two together.

"Did you talk to Kate?" he asked, hesitant to say any more.

"No, I hear Dr. Cullen say words to her. I know not what this means. Kate be okay?"

Michael swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. "Well, she's really sick. Basically, cancer isn't something a person can recover from, unless they have surgery soon enough to remove it."

"That why Dr. Cullen say surgery. He take sickness out?"

"No, I'm sorry. I don't think we caught it in time." Pale Swan's eyes glazed over with newly formed tears. "I'm so sorry, Bella. Kate is dying."

The rest of the lunch was quiet; Pale Swan was lost in her thoughts, wondering what Kate must be going through. How could she still be so happy when she knew her time was limited? The tribe believed that death was a natural process in life, and that spirits left the body and returned to the Great Spirit, but did Kate believe such a thing? Comanche people did not fear death, though there was great mourning when a young person died. Pale Swan knew that she would mourn greatly for the loss of her friend when Kate passed. As she and Michael walked back to the house, she wondered what Edward would do without Kate. Then Alice entered her mind, and she held back a sob for the little girl who would never grow up knowing her mother.

"Thank you for a lovely meal and entertaining company," Michael said sweetly as they approached the door to the house.

"You welcome. It was nice." Pale Swan smiled up at him, ready to turn and go inside.

"Bella?" he asked. She nodded, waiting for him to continue. "I really like you. I don't plan to live in this town forever, but I do want to stay in Texas. I won't be leaving for a while yet, and I wondered if maybe I could see you again. My Ma used to refer to it as courting, but I'd just like to be friends first, and then if something else develops, we can see what happens."

Pale Swan was flattered at his offer. It was the solution to most of her problems, and all she had to do was smile and agree, tell him yes, or even just nod her head in acceptance. The only problem was, in her stomach—in the lowest pits of her belly where there was a spot that always told her right from wrong—she knew it wasn't meant to be. She knew, as she stood next to Michael, that she would never love him. Not wanting to lead him on, she reached up and touched his arm.

"Thank you, I sorry, I cannot...court you, as you say. It does not feel right inside. I sorry."

Her honesty was clear to Michael, and he smiled kindly, assuring her that if she ever changed her mind, he would be happy to try again. He suggested that maybe, in the mean time, they could just be friends. Michael explained that he didn't have many friends, and he quite enjoyed Pale Swan's company. She accepted the offer and they set up another lunch meeting for the next week.

After Michael left, Pale Swan returned to the kitchen to begin the evening meal.

"So, how was it?" Kate called from the bedroom.

Pale Swan left the vegetables on the counter top and went into the bedroom.

"Fine, he very nice."

Kate smiled a cautious smile. "So you had fun with him?"

"Yes, very much. He nice man."

"You like him? Are you going to see him again?" Kate asked, her eyes growing wider as her voice rose in panic. Pale Swan wondered what was wrong and she started to frantically sweep her hands over Kate in an effort to find something wrong with her.

"No, no I'm fine. Sorry," Kate quickly said, covering her worry with a laugh.

"Uh, he nice, but I no like him. No want marry him."

Kate's face turned sad rather quickly, almost too quickly, Pale Swan observed. "Ohhhh, that's too bad, dear." Kate said in a suddenly sweet and consoling tone. "I'm sure he's lovely, and he does seem quite nice, but when you know a person isn't right for you, then there's just no sense dragging things on, you know?"

Pale Swan nodded, curious about Kate's over the top mood swings. Initially, she assumed it was just Kate's way of dealing with the information she'd received from Dr. Cullen, but as Kate's silence on the issue continued, Pale Swan thought perhaps Kate was in denial. Pale Swan did, however, wonder when Kate would finally mention her diagnosis. Now that Michael had told her the severity of Kate's condition, she hoped that her friend would confide in her. She chose to say nothing more about it, and instead excused herself to go and tend to supper.

~o~O~o~

When Edward finally entered the house that evening, Pale Swan and Kate were seated at the table. Kate had begged her friend to help her into a chair, saying she needed a change of scenery—something different than her bedroom walls. The two women were chatting happily as Edward walked through the door, and Pale Swan caught his eyes instantly. He looked her over, as if searching for something, and then slowly turned away, glancing around the room.

"Supper's ready," Kate said, smiling up at her husband as he approached the table.

Edward stopped to place a kiss on Alice's head as she sat playing in her pen, then pulled out the chair next to Kate. "So, no company tonight?" Edward asked, looking at Pale Swan.

"No."

Edward dug into his dinner, quiet for a moment before speaking as he stared into his plate. "Alice cried and cried after you left. I hope you had a good time."

Pale Swan looked horror struck, slightly confused by the lack of emotion in Edward's voice. "What? Because me leave?"

Kate laughed. "Oh Edward, stop. Maybe if you hadn't slammed the door so hard, you wouldn't have scared her, poor little thing." Kate continued to laugh at her husband a bit as she continued. "And besides, Michael's a nice man. I get the feeling he would be quite entertaining to talk to. I know each time he and Dr. Cullen make their rounds to see me, he has the silliest jokes and stories to tell. I could just listen to him talk for hours. Don't you agree, Bella?"

Pale Swan cringed at the name that Kate had recently insisted upon using. The one time she confronted Kate about it, Kate justified her name choice by saying that since Pale Swan was now living in the white world, and trying to keep her identity a secret from government officials who might still be looking for Comanche tribes, she needed to use her given white name. The name felt foreign to her, but she was slowly getting used to it.

"Um, yes, Michael very kind. He smart, we laugh much," Pale Swan said.

Edward twisted in his seat, his shoulders pushing back in a show of clear discomfort. Pale Swan noticed Kate watching him from the corner of her eye, then she turned her eyes back to her friend who sat across the table from her.

"So do you think he'll come calling on you again?" Kate asked in a happy, yet almost secretive tone of voice.

"Well, yes. He come next Sunday. We eat lunch."

"What? He's coming here again?" Edward asked, his eyes pleading for Pale Swan to tell him it was a mistake.

She nodded, afraid to say anything for fear that he would lash out at her, and she really didn't want to fight with him on that night.

"I, for one, think it's wonderful. I mean, he's a good man and I'm sure he'll make a good husband and father someday. Don't you, Bella? Can you imagine the beautiful little blonde children he could have?" Kate said with a smile.

"I'm not hungry," Edward said. He stood from the table with such force that his chair was pushed half way across the room. He stomped off to the bedroom, and Pale Swan heard the bed creek as it sunk down from his weight.

"I sorry, I not want upset him."

Kate smiled at her friend. "Don't worry, you didn't. He just has some issues he needs to work out. It will all be fine, trust me." With that, Kate lifted her spoon to her mouth and continued eating her evening meal, a smile plastered on her face.

~o~O~o~

**A/N: Oh Kate…I love her. :) I'm so glad that most of you do, too. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own this, we all know who does. What I do own is a rather messy house 'cause I've been spending WAY too much time online this week. :D**

**Thanks so much to my superbeta, **_**MaggieMay14**_**. She's wonderful and sweet to me. I need to get her a shirt with a big S on the front, like Superman style…**

**Thanks to my prereaders, **_**Twilight44, Unchanged Affections, **_**and**_** EdwardsBloodType. **_** They are the best prereaders ever. Seriously, they're fast and good and funny…I love them. :) Thanks to the girls that WC'd with me for this. :D And to **_**Mrs. Robward**_**.**

**Thanks to **_**ZenOneness**_** for the awesome prompt and for letting me change it up just a bit. She's a busy girl, so I hope she enjoys this when she has time to read it. :D**

**Thanks to **_**Dances with Wolves**_** and **_**The Substitute Wife**_**, the two movies that I got some plot ideas from. I love those movies… :)**

**So many of you are loving Kate. That makes me SO happy, you don't even know. There isn't any big villain in this story, so don't worry. :) Also, keep in mind…she knows Edward, better than anyone. She knows what buttons to push and how to do it, so when she was egging him on at the table, she was looking for a certain response, which she got. She wouldn't intentionally have him get mad at Pale Swan. She knows what she's doing, and she's trying to make him think. She's a smart girl, trust me. :)**

**-Chapter 8-**

~o~O~o~

Things continued on in much the same manner over the next few weeks. Kate had good days and bad days, though she still never spoke a word of her condition to either Edward or Pale Swan. It wasn't that she didn't want them to know, it was just that she needed more time to work out her plan. From watching them, she knew they were attracted to one another, and she needed to find a way to convince them that they should take a chance on being together. Once Kate was gone, she didn't want either of them to feel guilty about moving on with a relationship, but she knew that they both needed more convincing. She also felt like they needed to make up their minds for themselves. Kate didn't want them together simply out of a sense of duty to her wants. If they were going to make it as a couple, they needed to be strong enough on their own, and she didn't think they were there quite yet.

Kate knew that once she passed away, Edward would be faced with a horrible choice. As much as he wanted to stay in Texas and make a life for his family, Kate was smart enough to realize there was no way that could happen if he was left to run things alone. He would never be able to raise a baby, take care of the household chores, and see to the animals and crops by himself. He would have to have help, and with Kate gone, he would be hard pressed to find any on his own. Kate knew that without her there, Edward would most likely have to sell the ranch and return to Chicago. It was the last thing either of them wanted, and she knew it would break Edward to have to go crawling back to his father's house.

When Edward and Kate decided to marry, it wasn't under the best of circumstances. Kate was grieving Garrett's recent death. Her parents had actually expressed relief that he had been killed, since they didn't feel he came from a high enough class of society. They wanted Kate to marry up, as her father always said, and they had hated Garrett the first time he came calling on Kate. Social standing was never important to Kate, and she didn't care how much money Garrett's family had. She only knew the way she felt when she was with him, and she wanted to feel like that always.

Edward's family, on the other hand, had already promised him off to a girl within the community. Tanya was beautiful, refined, and very rich, thanks to her tobacco harvesting grandfather. Edward never liked Tanya, and told Kate many times that he was opposed to the match, but that he knew if he refused to marry her, his father would disown him. After Garrett's death, when Kate's father started bringing around a man that he did business with—who was at least 20 years older than Kate—Edward asked Kate if she would ever consider marrying him so that they could both get away from their parents. Kate instantly accepted, and a few days later they told their parents of their plans.

Kate's father was furious because neither of her older sisters had married high enough up the society ladder to progress his own standing, and Kate was his last hope. Edward's father was angry because Tanya's father was his boss, in a round about way, and he feared never being able to advance in his work due to Edward's irresponsible choices. Edward and Kate stood firm, and a few weeks later they eloped to the county courthouse and were quietly married. Their mothers were appalled, mostly due to the fact that there would be no party for them to throw, where the alcohol could flow freely and display the wealth of each family. Once each of their father's disowned them, Edward and Kate were on their own.

They moved south west to Joliet, Illinois, and began working at any jobs they could get. Early on in their marriage, they were merely roommates, sharing a small apartment, bills, and a last name. There was no more affection between them than hugs and small pecks every now and then. About a year into the marriage, that changed. One afternoon, Kate received a letter from her sister telling her that she'd recently delivered a baby boy. Irina wanted desperately to see Kate, but their father had forbade it. Kate's heart broke over the news, and she was nearly inconsolable. She cried half the night, lying in Edward's arms as he tried to reassure her that someday, their parents would forgive them. In her sorrow, Kate sought out more physical contact from Edward, telling him that she needed the comfort and protection that his arms could provide. That was the first night they made love, the first time for either of them. It was sweet and tender, while still desperate and needy.

After that night, things returned to the way they had been before. There were small hugs and hand holding, but that was all. Several months later, Edward approached Kate, telling her that someday he wanted a family, and that he hoped to move west to Oklahoma. He wanted Kate to go with him, but he wanted her to be his wife in every sense of the word, and he wanted to have children with her. Kate agreed quickly, knowing that Edward would make a good husband and father. She already knew that she loved him, and slipping into a physical relationship with him was easy.

They saved money for another three and a half years, during which time Kate suffered two miscarriages, and then finally bought their railroad tickets. In a mishap at a train station along the route, they ended up on the wrong train and found themselves in Texas, with only their luggage and money. After seeing several advertisements for ranches that were for sale, they decided to go a little farther west and ended up purchasing the ranch that Charles Swan had built. It had been vacant for years, and was quite an undertaking for the young couple, but with Kate half way through her pregnancy, Edward wanted a place to settle down, and that's what the ranch offered. They were happy there, and wanted to stay. They had dreams and plans for their future, and neither of them ever imagined something like cancer could destroy everything they'd worked so hard for.

Kate looked out the kitchen window, watching as Edward and Pale Swan worked in the field, harvesting what produce they could. She knew the two of them worked well together after seeing them in the fields, with the horses, and with baby Alice. Kate wanted, more than anything, to save Edward from having to return to Chicago, and in her mind Pale Swan was the only answer.

She was happy with her scheming so far, especially the night of Pale Swan's first lunch date with Michael. She asked questions that she knew would provoke a response from Edward, if her guesses about his feelings were correct. When he left the table in a jealous outburst, Kate could not have been happier. She knew that he would give in to her plan without much opposition. The only hold up might be Pale Swan.

Even though the tribe had been gone for almost six months, Pale Swan still harbored hope that they would return for her someday. Kate knew that she would have to work on the girl, and slowly convince her that life as a white woman on a ranch wasn't so bad, and was in fact even better than a life spent roaming the range in search of an ever dwindling buffalo herd. If only she could convince Edward to be kinder to Pale Swan, though Kate understood his need to distance himself. Kate knew that soon she'd have to talk to Pale Swan and tell her about the sickness that was slowly eating away at her body. She dreaded telling Edward, and had decided to put it off as long as possible. The less time he had to think about it, the better it would be for them all. Kate didn't know exactly how much time she had left, just that it wasn't a lot, and she wanted to spend those moments happy and feeling loved, as she tried to prepare her family for the loss that would surely come sooner than any of them wanted.

~o~O~o~

It was the middle of November, and quickly nearing the end of the harvest season. Edward and Pale Swan had been working diligently in the fields trying to gather as much of the crop as they could, so that they could store and save it to last through the winter. Kate helped out when she was able, cooking and boiling things and then sealing them in canning jars. She still hadn't regained much strength and though Edward often asked about her condition and what Dr. Cullen had found, she never offered up any information. She always simply smiled and patted his cheek, telling him not to worry so much, that everything was going according to plan. Whose plan, Edward wasn't sure, but he quit bothering her so often after she stripped out of her nightgown late one night as they lay in bed, asking him to touch her and make her feel good. It had been almost six months since they had last been together, and as much as he tried, Edward didn't last long. That fact, paired with the image of Pale Swan that remained in his mind the whole time, made him feel guilty. After that, each time he and Kate were together intimately, he always took things slow and tried his best to make sure she was satisfied.

Alice was growing faster with each passing day, and Edward loved being with her in the evenings. Pale Swan was still her main care giver, though Kate spent as much time with her as she could. Edward noticed that Dr. Cullen wasn't making nearly as many house calls lately, which was fine because that meant Michael wasn't near Pale Swan as often. However, the Sunday visits still happened almost every week, and Edward cringed each time he watched the pair leave the house and spend their afternoon together. Pale Swan always seems lighter and more content after spending time with Michael, and though Edward never saw any physical contact between them, he wondered if the things Kate had said were true. He wondered if Pale Swan would soon give up on waiting for her Indian beau and choose a life with Michael. The thought made Edward's stomach turn.

One Sunday morning, Edward had had enough. As Pale Swan dressed in preparation for her lunch, Edward decided he would no longer sit idly by—he was going to do something. Kate was sleeping, after a restless and painful night, so when Edward heard Michael's horse approaching, he woke Kate, whispering to her that he would take Alice out and give Kate some quiet time to rest. She smiled and thanked him, then promptly fell back asleep.

Edward answered the door, letting Michael inside as he waited for Pale Swan to finish getting ready to go.

"It's a beautiful day today, isn't it?" Edward asked Michael, making small talk as he tried to cover up the uncomfortable air between them.

"Yes, it is. It will be turning colder soon, from what I've been told, so I'm looking forward to seeing some sun today."

Edward nodded in agreement. "You know, it is nice out. I think I'll take Alice out for a walk. I'm sure she'd enjoy the warm autumn air and some sunlight."

"Oh, of course. I'm sure she would love that," Michael said, curiosity obvious in his voice.

When Pale Swan appeared before them with her usual basket filled with things for lunch, Michael mentioned that Edward planned to take Alice out for the day.

"What? Who stay with Kate?" Pale Swan asked.

"Oh, she's sleeping, she'll be fine. I think Alice and I will just take a little walk down by the creek, maybe splash in the water a bit," Edward said.

Pale Swan shot Edward a look, clearly wondering what he was up to. He'd never taken Alice out for a walk by the creek before, so why now, she thought.

"Well, we go," Pale Swan said, pushing Michael toward the door.

"You two have fun," Edward called after them, forcing a smile on his face and waving as they left the house. He quickly scooped up Alice and gathered together a blanket and chewing toy, as well as a biscuit for her to eat if she got hungry. He waited a few minutes and then set out for a little walk of his own.

Alice seemed to enjoy her time outside, seeing and hearing the birds in the trees and the other animals scurrying around near the creek. The horses were out in the pasture, and when Edward and Alice walked along the fence closest to the animals, Alice squealed happily as the mares and their colts came toward the wooden barrier. Edward helped her softly stroke a few of them on the face and neck before they set off again on their walk. It wasn't long until he saw Pale Swan and Michael sitting under a tree, talking and laughing like old friends. This sight caused envy to swell within Edward, and he nonchalantly walked near them, acting surprised when he saw them.

"Oh, I thought you two had gone the other direction. We didn't mean to intrude on your date." Edward tried to smile at them while a clapping Alice wigged in his arms, trying to get to Pale Swan.

"That's fine, we were just talking. Why don't you join us?" Michael said. Edward could tell by his tone of voice that Michael was hoping Edward would decline his offer, but Edward had no intention of doing that.

"Well, if you don't mind, we'd love to," he said just before sitting down on the ground right between Pale Swan and Michael. Alice continued to lean toward Pale Swan, starting to whine when Edward held her back.

"Come, Alice. Here." Pale Swan took the tiny girl into her arms and immediately the obnoxious noises she was making stopped. She grabbed at Pale Swan's hair, like she always did, and touched her cheek with her pudgy little baby hand. The two men watched as Pale Swan cared for the baby, each of them with very different looks on their faces. Edward was clearly pleased to see his daughter happy, and a little smug at the idea of barging in on Pale Swan and Michael's lunch. Michael, on the other hand, looked a bit annoyed, though amused at the way Pale Swan had so easily calmed the baby.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you, how do you get here so quickly each week? I mean, you come straight from Sunday meetin's or what? It usually takes me a couple of hours to get into town when I'm alone," Edward asked Michael.

"Oh, well yeah, I usually leave a bit early, before the meeting's finished. You know, Old Mrs. Cope seems to have taken it upon herself to play matchmaker to every single person in town. She's always trying to set up introductions and such. She even has a Sunday luncheon at her house each week, and she assigns the seats boy, girl, boy, girl. I feel like I'm back in grade school, except it's just a bunch of men and teenaged girls."

Edward laughed. "Yeah, I get that. So you're ditchin' Sunday services, huh? Is that a regular thing for you?"

Michael quickly realized what Edward was trying to do, so he countered with his own question. "Not exactly. You know, I can't remember the last time I saw you at services. When were you last there? And good gracious, have you even had that baby baptized yet?"

Edward cleared his throat. "I don't think it's required that a man say his prayers in a church building to be heard by God. I prefer to do my prayin' out here in nature, in the world God created for us. I think he hears me just fine. Besides, Kate's not been feeling well, so we haven't taken Alice into town yet."

"Well, prayin' is one thing. What about marrying? You and Kate were married by a minister, weren't you?" Michael asked.

Edward was quiet for a moment. "No, we weren't." His voice was soft and low, as though this was not something he wanted to discuss. This small detail caught Pale Swan's attention and she wondered who had married them, if it wasn't a man of God.

"Any reason in particular for that, Edward? I mean you claim to believe, and yet you don't actually attend meetings. If you're a God-fearing man, I'd think you'd at least try to go to church every once in a while. You never know when you might face hardships and you'll need to rely on your faith to see you through."

Pale Swan sat listening to the two men, their behavior reminding her so much of two little boys fighting over the same toy. She happily busied herself with Alice, sliding the baby's socks off and walking her over to the edge of the creek. As Alice splashed her toes, she heard the conversation take a very different turn.

"Well, what if you ever decided to marry again? Wouldn't you want it blessed by God?" Michael asked Edward, frustration and annoyance clear in his voice.

"Why would I need to marry again? Kate and I are happy, we have a good life. She knows I'll stay with her always, so what does that have to do with anything?"

Michael began to hem and haw, not really saying anything, as Edward pressed more, wanting to know why Michael would say such a thing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I was just asking," Michael said.

"Well, don't worry yourself over my marriage. It's fine and if we could do it over, we'd do it the same way, so leave it alone."

By Michael's body language, it was clear that he felt he'd worn out his welcome for the day. Pale Swan watched as he stood from the grass, picking up his hat and bidding good day to Edward. He walked over to Pale Swan and Alice, who were sitting a little bit away from where the men had been.

"I'm gonna go, before I say something I shouldn't," Michael said quietly to Pale Swan.

"Yes, thank you today. It nice."

Michael looked closely at Pale Swan. "Has Kate told him?" he asked.

"I not know, but I think no. Her no tell me, either."

Michael nodded, taking a deep breath before saying goodbye to Pale Swan and Alice. He hurried off in the direction of the house while Pale Swan and Edward remained at the spot under the trees.

"I suppose we should go, it's gonna be getting late soon." Edward picked up the picnic basket that sat nearby him in the grass, putting Alice's blanket and toy inside. He stood, holding the basket and waiting for Pale Swan to join him.

"Yes, let us go," Pale Swan said as she put Alice's socks back on her feet, and then carried the little girl as they slowly walked toward their home.

There was nothing but silence from Pale Swan and Edward on the walk back, and soon enough Alice fell asleep on Pale Swan's shoulder. "You want me to take her?" Edward asked.

"No, she fine. I carry."

Edward walked a few more feet before stopping and turning around to face Pale Swan, who had been trailing him a bit. "Do you like him?"

"Michael?" Pale Swan asked, knowing that's who Edward meant, but wanting to hear him say it.

"Yes, Michael. I mean, are you just friends with him or do you see yourself with him someday?"

"Why you ask me this? None your business."

Edward looked down to the ground. "I promised Growling Wolf that I'd keep you safe. I know your man is supposed to come back, but-"

"Little Wolf. You know him name, say it." Pale Swan stared at Edward, waiting for him to say the name of the man that, in her mind at least, was his competition for her heart.

Edward shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "No, I don't want to. What's the point? You know who I mean."

"Me hear you say it, out loud. Say it."

"Little Wolf." Edward's voice was nothing more than a whisper, but it was enough. Pale Swan could hear so many different emotions in his tone, and she knew—between the way he spoke, the way he stood, and the way he acted toward her—she was more to him than just an extra ranch hand. "If he comes back, will you go with him?"

Pale Swan was silent, causing Edward to look up and catch her eyes. "If come back, what else I do? No more choice but him, right?"

Edward let out a long, deep breath. Nodding slowly, he spoke. "Yeah, I guess not." He turned and started to walk back to the house, and Pale Swan took a moment to steady herself.

She knew, from what Michael had told her, that Kate would surely die from her disease. What would happen to Edward once she was gone? And to Alice? Pale Swan wanted so much to talk to Kate about things, but she was afraid. Standing tall, she hurried to catch up to Edward, walking along side of him. As they swung their arms in pace with their strides, their pinkies touched, just brushing past each other. Edward quickly turned to look at Pale Swan, noticing her eyes were focused straight ahead of them, and nowhere else. Soon their pinkies touched again, and Edward knew it was not by accident. When it happened a third time, he bent his pinkie into a hook and looped it around Pale Swan's, linking them. Their arms stopped moving as they walked, and each of them squeezed their pinky around the other person's. They walked back to the house, connected in the tiniest of ways. It wasn't nearly what either of them really wanted, but for the moment, it was more than they ever could have dreamed. It was enough.

~o~O~o~

**A/N: Let's just be clear – Edward is so jealous he can't see straight. He's not a bad guy, he's just jealous. And jealousy can be a very, **_**very**_** good thing sometimes…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own this, we all know who does. What I do own is a hubs who remembered last night that liver does NOT taste good. :D He was so excited about it, too. I would have felt a little bad for him except that I'd agreed to taste a bite of it and it tasted like vomit. I'm NOT even kidding. That aftertaste is something I don't think I'll soon forget. Needless to say, he threw it out and we ordered pizza. That was much better.**

**Thanks so much to my superbeta, **_**MaggieMay14**_**. She works so hard, I can't even explain how incredible she is. :) I lurve her…**

**Thanks to my prereaders, **_**Twilight44, Unchanged Affections, **_**and**_** EdwardsBloodType. **_**They are amazing. Wonderful. Sensational. Awesome. Just the best ever. And _EBT_ is proving to be quite the little 1800's expert. We've decided it's all the hours she spent watching Little House on the Prairie during her youth. Must be 'cause we're only 3 days apart in age, but I watched & loved it, too. :D Well, that and Charlie's Angels. I always wanted to be Kelly… :D Thanks to the girls that WC'd with me for this. :D And to **_**Mrs. Robward**_**.**

**Thanks to **_**ZenOneness**_** for the awesome prompt and for letting me change it up just a bit. Thanks for your sweet words. :) You'll be happy to know that as of this chapter, we're sitting at just over 32,000 words for the story, and we've got 6 chapters to go. You're gonna want to beat me by the time this is over. :D All you wanted was a cute little o/s…and you got this…monster :D Sorry. :D**

**Thanks to **_**Dances with Wolves**_** and **_**The Substitute Wife**_**, the two movies that I got some plot ideas from. I love those movies… :)**

**Oh, let's see what's up down at the ranch, shall we?**

**-Chapter 9-**

~o~O~o~

Soon enough it was Thanksgiving and Kate had been preparing for days. Pale Swan hadn't celebrated the holiday since she was a young girl, and Kate took it upon herself to make sure that this experience was a good one for her. Pale Swan didn't see the need to celebrate, even though the harvest had left them with plenty of food for the winter, but it made Kate happy, and Pale Swan knew her friend could use something good to look forward to. Kate still hadn't said anything about her sickness to Pale Swan, and she was beginning to wonder if Kate ever would.

Things between Pale Swan and Edward had been tense, to say the least. She knew immediately upon their return home from the creek that day that he felt guilty for the small sign of affection he'd shown with her. She felt it too, but she couldn't bring herself to regret it. Pale Swan knew if given the chance, she'd do it again. She was finding it harder and harder to stay away from Edward, especially now that he was letting his guard down and showing her more kindness. In a way, she was almost happy that he'd been so rude and uncaring to her before. She had a feeling it was just his way of keeping things between them proper, but she wondered what would happen once Kate was gone. She wondered if Edward would want her, and if she would give in to him.

When Thanksgiving Day finally came, Pale Swan woke to sounds of someone moving about the kitchen. She knew that Edward was clueless when it came to cooking, so it had to have been Kate. Pale Swan quickly dressed and hurried downstairs to see what she could do. She didn't want Kate over extending herself by being up all day. Kate had been feeling a bit better, but spending the day preparing a full meal was a lot of work, and Pale Swan worried about how it would affect her. She tried to get Kate to rest or take a nap, but Kate refused.

"We have guests coming for dinner. I want everything to be perfect."

Pale Swan looked at Kate in confusion. "Who come for dinner? Family come?" she asked, wondering who Kate might have invited. Pale Swan knew that Kate and Edward were friendly with a few people in town, but they never paid each other visits at their homesteads.

"I invited Dr. Cullen and his wife. They don't have any family here, so I asked them to come. They should be here this afternoon. I told them they could spend the night, as well. No sense them driving back in the cold and darkness of night."

Pale Swan's heart clenched a bit, hesitant on spending so much time with the good doctor. They had exchanged pleasantries each time he came to see Kate, but after each of them discovering who the other was, Pale Swan kept waiting for something bad to happen. She knew the military was still looking for several Indian tribes, and that they were punishing anyone keeping information from them in regards to where certain tribes might be. Pale Swan knew nothing about her tribe, but being that she had lived with them for almost ten years, more than likely the soldiers would not believe her responses about not knowing where the group had gone.

Edward was soon awake and off to do his daily chores. Pale Swan watched him as he pulled his boots on, absorbed in the way his fingers wrapped around the tabs at the top of each boot. She remembered what his pinkie finger had felt like in hers, and she wondered how long it would be until she might feel it again.

"Bella?" Kate said. When Pale Swan did not respond, she spoke again, pulling her out of her day dreaming. "Bella?"

"Oh, yes?" Pale Swan tried to shake the memory of Edward's hand sliding across her stomach as his lips pressed to her neck.

Kate laughed. "You have to remember to answer to Bella today, alright? Dr. Cullen knows about you, but I don't know if his wife does."

"Yes, I remember. I try to remember."

The day progressed, and soon enough it was mid afternoon and Dr. Cullen's wagon was pulling up into the long driveway that led to the ranch. Pale Swan looked out the window and was pleased to see Michael riding along next to them. She didn't know that Kate had invited him as well, but she looked forward to seeing her friend. He hadn't come to the house in almost two weeks, since the episode with Edward down by the creek. Pale Swan hoped that the two men would get along well and that everyone would have an enjoyable day.

Pale Swan looked at Kate, noticing how tired she seemed. "Kate, rest. Me do this."

"No, let me. I'm fine, and besides, I can rest tomorrow. I want this to be perfect."

And it was. Kate hadn't invited Michael, and Esme apologized profusely for inviting him. Once she found out he was going to be spending the day alone, she had practically begged him to come along with them to the Masen's. Kate insisted that the more, the merrier, and was happy for the extra company, especially when Esme produced several dishes of food she'd prepared and brought along for the meal. She jumped right into action, working happily in the kitchen alongside Kate and Pale Swan. She was a sweet, kind woman, and Pale Swan liked her instantly. She chatted on and on about life in town and how things were going there, and eventually asked Pale Swan about her life. Before Pale Swan was able to say anything, Esme whispered that Carlisle had told her about her parents and how she ended up living with the Comanche people. Pale Swan was relieved that she didn't have to keep her identity a secret from Esme, and she felt more comfortable letting her guard down when around the woman.

Dr. Cullen and Michael sat at the table and talked, each of them playing with Alice for a few moments and then offering to help in the kitchen in any way they could. There was nothing much for them to do, so soon Kate insisted that they go out to the barn and let Edward show them the horses. Dr. Cullen chastised Kate a bit, reminding her how important it was that she not overexert herself, but she simply laughed and shooed him out of the house, promising him that she felt fine and would rest the next day.

When the men returned to the house for dinner, Pale Swan could tell that Edward was a little uncomfortable with Michael there. To his credit, Edward was kind and gracious to the man, though Pale Swan saw him flinch a bit when Michael was seated next to her at the table. Edward sat at the head of the table, with Kate to his right. On his left sat Michael, with Pale Swan between him and Dr. Cullen. Esme sat next to Kate, and the delicious meal was quickly devoured. Dinner conversation was light and entertaining, and by the end of the evening, Pale Swan was easily answering to Bella and speaking much clearer than she had before.

After cleaning up the dishes and bedding down the animals for the night, the small group sat around the fireplace sharing stories from their past Thanksgivings. Since Pale Swan had none to share, she stayed quiet when it was her turn. Noticing her hesitation, Edward stood and walked into the bedroom returning with a guitar in his hands. Kate smiled brightly and clapped her hands, excited as he sat down and began to strum the strings a bit. Alice sat perched on Pale Swan's lap, her tired ears perking up when she heard the foreign sounds. Pale Swan had never seen Edward with this instrument and she surely didn't know he played it, but as he fingers began to effortlessly guide over the strings, she was soon enraptured by the sight of him. Then he began to sing.

Pale Swan had only once ever heard anyone sing as beautifully as Edward did. She remembered sitting around a campfire many nights, listening as Violet Flower, her Indian mother, sang songs late into the night. The memory brought tears to Pale Swan's eyes, and she smiled as she listened to Edward sing. Soon enough Kate and Esme joined in, and then Dr. Cullen and Michael did, as well. Pale Swan didn't know the songs they were singing, so she just listened as they all laughed and enjoyed the evening.

As the hour grew later, Michael stood and announced it was time for him to go. He wasn't planning on spending the night, like Carlisle and Esme were. Kate asked him to, even offering the barn for him to sleep in, if it made him more comfortable. He refused, insisting he needed to get back and check on some patients in town first thing the next morning. He promised that he'd be back soon enough to visit the ranch, and Pale Swan saw Edward's face grow tense when she stood to see Michael out. When she came back in, Edward was already in the bedroom, and she didn't see him for the rest of the night.

Carlisle and Esme slept in the loft, at Pale Swan's insistence, and she slept on the living room floor in front of the fire, remembering fondly doing almost the same thing in her Indian father's tipi. She missed her sisters and the way they would talk softly late into the night while they all lay around the fire. Often times, Running Bear would chastise them, telling them to go to sleep, but the girls would simply giggle and talk quieter, until finally falling fast asleep. She hoped, as she lay there looking into the flames, that her sisters and parents were okay, and that maybe someday she would be able to see them again.

~o~O~o~

The next morning Pale Swan was happy that Dr. Cullen and Esme had spent the night. Kate was exhausted and unable to even get out of bed. She tried her best to smile, but Pale Swan heard her telling the doctor that every muscle in her body hurt like never before. Esme helped Pale Swan make breakfast while Dr. Cullen attended to Kate and Edward readied the animals for the day. Kate quickly fell asleep after eating a little of the biscuits and gravy that Pale Swan gave her. As Pale Swan was helping Esme load some left over food from the celebration into their wagon, Dr. Cullen pulled Pale Swan aside.

"Now Bella, Kate is going to need a lot of help from you. I know you understand what's happening, Michael told me that you talked to him about it. I've told Kate to inform either you or Edward, because she'll need help with her medication, she can't do it herself."

"Yes, I see," Pale Swan said, wondering what kind of medications might require assistance in taking them.

"She should sleep a good portion of the day, but don't let her overexert herself again, alright? I'll be back in a few days to see how she's managing, but send Edward into town immediately if there is any change for the worse." Dr. Cullen's face was stern and serious, giving Pale Swan a sick feeling.

"Is it her time? So close now?" she asked, afraid of the answer she might get.

Dr. Cullen smiled. "No, not yet. She's still in relatively good health, so I'm not too worried. However, if she develops a fever, if she is shallow of breath, or if she can't wake up for more than a few minutes at a time, I need to know. Promise you'll find me."

"Yes, promise."

With one final goodbye, Esme hugged Pale Swan tightly, telling her again how happy she was to meet the girl, and that she'd make sure to accompany Dr. Cullen the next time he came to visit. Pale Swan had enjoyed the time she spent with Esme. She wondered if the way she felt with her was how she would have felt spending time with her real mother—her white mother. She didn't remember a lot about her mother, Renee, but the few things she could recall reminded her a great deal of Esme. It was the first time in many years that she actually longed for a relationship with her mother.

Friday passed without much fanfare. Pale Swan spent the day playing with Alice and tending to the household chores while Edward worked away in the barn and the fields. Kate slept all day, and Pale Swan was glad that she could get the rest her body needed. After waking for an hour in the evening so that she could feed Alice, who was still relying on her mother for the majority of her nutrition, Kate went back to sleep, leaving a quiet room filled with tension. Edward and Pale Swan sat alone in the living room, Edward reading a book while Pale Swan worked on a doll she was making Alice for Christmas. There were several quick glances back and forth, a few lingering sighs, and even one knowing look across the table. Finally, Pale Swan couldn't take the yearning that was steadily building in her heart, and she excused herself, retiring to the loft for the night.

Saturday morning, Kate woke and was feeling a bit better, though she was clearly still in some pain.

"Bella?" she called out as Pale Swan finished putting away the breakfast dishes.

"Yes?"

"Can you come in here when you're done? I need to talk to you."

"Of course," Pale Swan said, settling Alice down with her blanket and bit of watered down apple juice in a bottle.

Kate was laying in bed, but clearly trying to sit up a bit. Pale Swan lifted her up and helped her move so that her back was soon against the headboard of the bed. Kate reached for her glass, taking a drink of water before letting her eyes meet Pale Swan's.

"Thank you," she said, reaching for Pale Swan's hand. "You're a good friend, the best friend I've ever had, next to Edward. I want you to know how much you being here has meant to me. There's no way I would have been able to do all the things that needed doing on my own, and Edward surely would have lost the whole season's crop if you didn't stay. I'm grateful to you, Bella."

Pale Swan tightened her hand around Kate's. "I love being here, you like my family. Thank you taking me in; I grateful, too."

Kate smiled. "I'm so glad you feel that way, Bella, because I have something I need to tell you and then something I need to talk to you about."

Pale Swan sat up straighter and nodded to her friend, acknowledging Kate's request.

"Bella, I'm sick."

For a moment Pale Swan contemplated letting Kate know that she knew about the cancer, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She wanted Kate to trust her, so she kept quiet. "Yes, but Dr. Cullen give medicine, right?"

Kate nodded. "He did give me medicine, but it can't make me better."

"Why not?"

"Bella, I have cancer. Do you know what that is?"

"Cancer...yes, I hear before. It bad, right?" Pale Swan asked softly.

"Yes, it's bad. It's something that most people don't recover from. Sometimes they do, if they're able to have surgery soon enough, but that's not the case with me."

"Why?"

Kate took a deep breath, before slowly letting it out. "I had some female issues when I was much younger, but my parents thought I was just being dramatic like my older sisters. When Edward and I married, I continued having pains every so often, but I thought that was normal. Then I had two miscarriages. The doctor couldn't explain why, but Dr. Cullen said he thinks it was this cancer all along, the other doctors just never took the time to find it."

"Dr. Cullen find, so now he fix?" Pale Swan asked.

"No," Kate said, a chuckle on her lips. "He can't fix this. I'm dying, Bella. Dr. Cullen says a few more months, no more than six, most likely."

Pale Swan sat in horror. _So soon?_ she thought.

Kate nodded. "Yeah, not much longer. That's why I need to talk to you. I don't want to tell Edward yet. So I need you to not say anything to anyone. Please."

"Yes, I no say to Edward."

"The reason I'm telling you is that until I do tell Edward, I need your help. Can you help me with me medication injections if I need you to? It's simple, I can show you what to do."

Pale Swan nodded, knowing that she would do anything her friend asked.

"And I need something else from you, and I don't even know how to ask you this."

"Just say, you be fine," Pale Swan said, bracing herself for what she thought was coming.

"Bella, if your tribe doesn't come back for you, I need you to promise me that you'll stay with Edward, that you'll help him the way you do now. I'm not saying you have to marry him or anything, but I've seen you two work together. You intimidate him." Kate laughed at her words. "It's as clear as can be on his face each time he sees you. I know you love Alice, and she loves you so much. I can't think of a better person than you to help raise her."

Pale Swan began to shrink away. "No, Alice you baby, not me. I cannot be mama, only you."

Kate gave Pale Swan a sad smile. "Bella, I won't be here. I won't last until summer. I'm hoping to see Alice's first birthday, but that's asking a lot of my maker. I just need to be sure that Alice and Edward will be okay, that they will be taken care of. I don't have anyone else to ask, but to be honest, there is no one else I would ever want to ask."

Pale Swan smiled, grateful for the faith Kate was putting in her.

"Edward no like me much, he okay with this?"

"Edward doesn't know, and he does like you. I've seen him watch you all over the ranch. He's enamored with you, Bella. And I've seen you with him several times."

Pale Swan wondered, in the moment, if that's when Kate would finally kick her out, but she didn't. Instead she smiled.

"You like him too, I can tell."

Pale Swan blushed, and the lack of sun had lightened her skin tone so much that Kate could see the red spread across her collar bones, her neck, and finally to her face. "Edward good man, but he love you, Kate."

Kate laughed. "Oh, he loves me, but he's not IN love with me. I miss that, to be honest. We have a good life and there is only one thing I would willingly trade my life for, and he's no longer an option. But this way, if you believe in spirits and the afterlife, Garrett will be there waiting for me. It's kind of an exciting thought, right?"

Pale Swan nodded. "You want me stay Edward and Alice, but no marry Edward?"

Kate looked closely at the beautiful girl in front of her. "You can marry him if you both want to, but I won't ask you to do it for me. You must do it for yourselves, or it will never work."

As the two women sat facing each other on the bed, Pale Swan took a deep breath, holding it in for a long time before finally letting it go.

She nodded her head, a whisper of a "Yes" on her lips for no one but Kate, herself, and her God.

Kate smiled brightly, then wanted to lie back down.

Pale Swan stood to help her friend, reaching behind her as she scooted down in the bed. Once Kate was situated, Pale Swan sat on a chair across the room and watched her as she slept. Had Kate really just told her that she wanted Pale Swan to be there at the ranch forever? And that she wanted Pale Swan to be Alice's mother, and maybe even Edward's wife? Pale Swan knew what she wanted, and she knew it wouldn't be long until she could have it, but at the same time Pale Swan felt horrible inside.

Watching Kate's beautiful face, suddenly a thought hit her—what had she just agreed to?

~o~O~o~

**A/N: So Bella knows, officially. And we met Esme. :) Kate is seriously gonna break my heart…I'm not looking forward to what's coming. :(**

**_One Brave Lamb_ wrote a FAGE2 story for me! Can you believe that? :) It's called _Never Second Best,_ and I can never thank her enough, so go check it out. :)**

**http():()/()www().()fanfiction().()net/s/6844886/1/**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own this, we all know who does. What I do own is a brother who is getting married tomorrow. It's very strange…he's just always been single. Seeing him with a girl is rather odd for me. :D**

**Thanks so much to my superbeta, **_**MaggieMay14**_**. She is taking the weekend off, and I'm excited for her to get a little wild. If only there were someone to take pictures for me… :D**

**Thanks to my prereaders, **_**Twilight44, Unchanged Affections, **_**and**_** EdwardsBloodType. **_** They are wonderful, I'm telling you. Thank you to them for making this chapter what it is, especially the end. They've been waiting for one of these… :) Thanks to the girls that WC'd with me for this. :D And to **_**Mrs. Robward**_**.  
**

**Thanks to **_**ZenOneness**_** for the awesome prompt and for letting me change it up just a bit. You've been so sweet to me, and your reviews make me smile. Thank you for that. :)**

**Thanks to **_**Dances with Wolves**_** and **_**The Substitute Wife**_**, the two movies that I got some plot ideas from. I love those movies… :)**

**Here we go…I hope everyone is feeling festive. :D**

**-Chapter 10-**

~o~O~o~

The month of December was gone so quickly, Pale Swan almost didn't notice it. Each day she tried to focus on her duties around the house, helping Kate, and tending to Alice. She did her best to not think of Edward, but sometimes in the afternoon, when he was plowing the fields or working with the horses, she couldn't stop herself from watching him. The way his long legs wrapped around the ribs of a horse, or the way his hands easily held the reins, guiding the animal along its path, made her heart rate quicken. She watched him as he stood in the middle of a field, surveying the soil around him while he worked out thoughts and ideas in his head. His broad shoulders beckoned to her and she wanted nothing more than to wrap herself around him the way she had always done with Little Wolf.

Every so often Little Wolf would enter her mind. He had been gone so long that Pale Swan thought he would never return. She had begun to think of him only when she thought of her family and how much she missed them. She hoped that just once, someday, she might be able to see her Indian mother again, and if she was lucky, her father and sisters. She even missed Little Wolf's younger sisters and their bright shining faces that would greet her each morning. She prayed every night, to the Great Spirit, that they were safe, and then just for good measure, she said another prayer to the God that Michael often spoke of. It was the same one that Kate and Edward believed in, so Pale Swan thought it a good idea to speak to him as well, just in case.

Christmas morning, Pale Swan woke to a very bright light beaming through the loft window. As she looked outside, the whole area surrounding the house was covered in a dusting of snow. She knew it wasn't enough to last all day, but it was the only snow of the season so far, and Pale Swan was excited for it.

Edward was already awake, attempting to brew a pot of coffee on the stove.

"Let me help," Pale Swan said, moving in next to him and fixing the mistakes he was making.

Edward just laughed. "I'm useless in here, huh? I don't know what I'd do without Katie and you here to help me out."

Pale Swan smiled, trying not to focus on the fact that soon enough, Kate wouldn't be there any longer.

"Merry Christmas," Edward said, as Pale Swan stilled next to him. She looked up into his eyes.

"Merry Christmas."

They stood watching each other for a few moments, neither sure of what to do—what was acceptable. Just as Edward lifted his closed hand, rubbing the backs of his fingers lightly down Pale Swan's cheek, Alice began to cry. Edward laughed a nervous laugh before stepping away from the frozen girl before him.

"I should get Alice," he said, walking into the bedroom and leaving Pale Swan to tend to the coffee. She decided to make some biscuits for breakfast, and by the time they were done baking, Edward was helping Kate into the living room. He helped her sit down at the table and then returned to get Alice.

"Merry Christmas," Kate said happily, a smile on her face.

"Merry Christmas," Pale Swan said in return. She quickly placed the biscuits and coffee on the table, along with a pitcher of milk and some honey. They all sat around the table, enjoying their breakfast and watching Alice break her biscuit into a million tiny pieces.

"I think it's time for gifts," Kate said, her voice filled with excitement. Edward went to their bedroom, returning with a few small packages, and set them on the table. Pale Swan brought her gifts downstairs and she set them on the bench next to her, anxious to see what everyone thought of her presents.

"Bella, you go first," Kate said.

Pale Swan handed a package to Alice, who grabbed at the paper with both hands and pulled it in two different directions. She squealed at the crinkling sound it made, banging the gift on the table. Edward reached for it, setting it back on the table and helping her to pull the paper off. Inside lay a little deerskin doll that Pale Swan had made. Alice held it in her hands, looking at its face quizzically, before pulling it to her chest and squeezing it tightly. The adults all laughed at her display and Pale Swan silently sighed, happy that the little girl had taken so well to her gift.

Next, Kate had a gift for Edward. She nervously handed him the thin package. Edward untied the string that held the wrapping paper on and slipped out a large piece of paper.

"Katie, what is this?" he asked, looking closely at the paper.

"Do you like it?" she asked, and Pale Swan could hear in her voice a need for approval.

"It's beautiful. Where did you get this?" he asked. He finally turned the paper a little and Pale Swan could see what it was. Drawn on the paper with some kind of lead was a picture of Kate and Alice, sitting together and smiling at each other.

"I wanted to get a photograph, but there's no photographer in town right now, so Michael offered to draw us instead. Isn't it amazing? He's so talented."

"Michael drew this?" Edward asked, looking quickly to Kate.

"Yeah, he offered and I took him up on it. He said he just wanted an excuse to draw people again, since apparently no one will ever sit for him. I'm sure he regretted saying that after trying to draw Alice for over an hour one day."

They all laughed at Kate's words, and then Edward handed Pale Swan the picture so that she could see it better. It was beautiful and the exact likeness of both Kate and Alice.

"I love it, thank you, Katie," Edward said, then leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Your turn, Edward," Kate said.

Edward reached down onto the seat next to him and picked up a package. It was small and had sharp angles. He held it out to Pale Swan and when she took it, she made sure not to brush his fingers with hers.

She slowly pulled the paper back and was excited to see a book. When she opened it, she found it filled with poems and stories. Many of the words looked too complicated for her to understand right away, but she knew that if she practiced enough, the schooling she'd received from her mother as a young girl would come back to her.

"Thank you, I can't wait to read. I like it."

Edward smiled, happy that his gift was something Pale Swan appreciated.

"Me turn next?" Pale Swan said, reaching down onto the bench next to her and lifting another gift. She handed it to Kate and waited as the woman slowly opened it.

"Oh my goodness, did you make this?" Kate said, staring in awe at the hand crafted ration bag she held before her. There were green and blue beads stitched onto it in patterns and soft fringing along the bottom and the flap enclosure.

"You like?" Pale Swan asked, hoping that Kate did, indeed, like the gift she had made.

"Yes, thank you so much." Kate's faced shown brightly, and the gift giving continued.

Kate had knitted a new baby blanket for Alice, and Edward had purchased a bag of sweets for Kate, as well as a lovely, elegant and dainty silver bracelet. Kate loved it, and put it on immediately. When it came time for Kate's gift to Pale Swan, she produced a small box.

"Go on, take it."

Pale Swan lifted the lid with shaking hands, and found inside, the most incredible looking necklace she'd ever seen. It had a tiny silver heart on it with clear sparkling stones around the edge. Pale Swan's breath caught in her throat.

"I no take this, it too much."

Edward looked down to see what it was, and suddenly he was rising from his seat. "Katie, that's your grandmother's necklace. How can you just give it to Pale Swan? I thought you wanted to give that to Alice someday."

Kate smiled. "I know, I will someday. For now, I want Bella to have it, so she can always think of me." Kate smiled to Pale Swan, and suddenly Pale Swan knew why Kate was giving her the necklace that had been intended for Alice. Kate wanted Pale Swan to someday give it to Alice, but in the mean time, for Pale Swan to use it as a way to stay connected to Kate.

Pale Swan smiled. "Thank you, I love this."

Edward looked at Pale Swan. "You have to give that back. That's from her grandmother, it's a family heirloom. It should go to Alice." He turned to his wife, confusion clear on his face. "Katie, I don't understand. What's going on here? I feel like I'm missing something."

Kate's eyes met Pale Swan's, and she took a deep breath. "Bella, can you watch Alice for us for a little while? I need to talk to Edward."

Pale Swan nodded, assuring Kate that Alice would be fine. Kate stood slowly, her legs a bit shaky, and then looked to Edward. "Edward, can we go into the bedroom? I have some things I need to talk to you about."

~o~O~o~

As he shut the door behind him, Edward's heart was racing. Something had felt off to him for months, but he could never quite put the pieces together. As his little makeshift family had exchanged gifts that morning, he got the sense that something huge was lurking in the near future, and when Kate pulled him away into the bedroom—alone—the feeling of dread only grew.

Kate sat down in the middle of the bed, patting a spot in front of her so that Edward would sit. His mind rebelled against his body, not wanting to sit down and hear news that was apparently so bad, he needed to take a seat. That was never good. He took a deep breath and lowered himself onto the bed, turning to look at Kate, who sat nervously playing with her hands.

"What? What's going on?" he asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"Edward, let me just start off saying I'm sorry." Kate's eyes met his, and he saw the sadness in them. "I didn't want to hurt you, and I was trying to figure things out before I said anything about this. You know me, I needed a plan. I needed something that I could count on, that I could throw myself into. It just took me a little while to figure it out, but it's not fair to keep you in the dark, because it's your life, too."

Edward watched Kate closely, his eyes darting all around her face as she continually broke eye contact with him.

"Alright, so what? What haven't you told me?"

Kate sat still for several moments, and just as Edward was about to speak, he heard her voice.

"I have cancer."

"What?" Edward said, the word sounding foreign to him and nothing along the lines of what he thought she would say.

"I'm sick, Edward. I have uterine cancer, and there's nothing anyone can do to stop it."

Kate looked up at Edward, her eyes shining with fresh tears.

"Wait, cancer? But how..."

"You remember all those problems I used to have with my cycles, and the miscarriages... Well, Dr. Cullen thinks they were all related to some condition that causes cancer. There's not a lot of information on it yet, but if they don't catch it in time, it turns into cancer. The doctors in Illinois never caught it."

The two of them sat still, looking at each other. There was so much to say, so many questions on Edward's side and so much guilt on Kate's.

"So what do we do? I mean, how do we cure it?" Edward asked.

Kate smiled a small, sad smile. "We don't," she whispered.

"What do you mean we don't? There must be something we can do, some medicine or surgery or something."

"No, Edward. It's too late for that. There's nothing we can do. I'm dying and Dr. Cullen says I probably have until maybe the summer, if I'm lucky. That's it."

"No!" Edward shouted as he jumped up from the bed. His quick movements startled Kate and she jerked back. "No, there's got to be something we can do; some way to help you."

Edward began to pace the room, running his hands frantically through his hair as his breathing increased and he puffed out large gusts of air.

"No, we can fix this. We just have to think of something." He paused and looked up at her. "We'll go back to Chicago, my father will help us. I mean, I know he was angry, but it's been a long time and he'll help us."

"No, Edward, we're not going back. He can't fix me, no one can."

"Don't say that!" Edward shouted. "You can't just give up because some little small town doctor says he can't do anything. We'll go to a city. My dad used to talk about some cancer hospital in New York, we'll go there."

Kate laughed a soft laugh. "How will we pay for that, Edward? Our parents disowned us. My father won't take me back, no matter what. Do you get that? We can't afford a trip to New York, much less for me to get treatment once we get there. Especially when it's not gonna matter, I'm gonna die. I won't leave you with a burden like that. I won't do that to you or to Alice. I won't."

Tears were rolling down her cheeks, and Edward wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her that things would be alright, but he knew it would be a lie. Things were never going to be alright, not if Katie died.

"So what, you wanna just sit here and wait to die? Is that it? You're not even gonna fight?" Edward was growing angry at Kate's inability to see what she clearly needed to do, and in his eyes, that was to take charge and heal herself.

"I'm not gonna sit here and wait to die, Edward. I'm gonna stay here, at our home, and I'm gonna enjoy every minute I have with you, and with Alice, and with Bella. You are my family, you're all I have. Please, just give me that." Her voice shook with emotion as she pleaded with him.

Edward swiped his hands over his face, rubbing his eyes. "We'll sell the ranch. I'll sell off the horses, and that will give us the money we need. We'll take Alice to my parents, they'll take her, and then I'll go with you to New York. That's what we'll do."

Kate sat quietly, waiting for Edward to look at her. Once he finally did, she shook her head. "I won't leave. This is our dream, Edward. I don't want to die in some cold, white hospital far away. I don't want to die with my baby hundreds of miles away from me. I don't want to die, but I'm going to. We all are someday, and I just want to enjoy the time I have. You've made my life so wonderful, Edward. Please just let me have this. Please, I don't want you to lose everything you've worked so hard for, for nothing. I need to know that you're gonna be okay when I'm gone."

Edward stood silently in the room, acceptance slowly washing over him. "Katie..."

"Please, do this for me. Let me be happy here, in my home with my family. Please don't take me away, please."

"But this is our dream, and if you're not here, it doesn't work." Edward stared at the floor for a moment before looking back at this wife. His eyes were slowly filling with tears, and his brow furrowed every so slightly. "How am I gonna raise Alice on my own and do everything else I have to do here? I can't do it, Katie. There's just no way."

Kate smiled. "Bella's here."

Edward's mind began to spin, hearing Kate mention Pale Swan. All the emotions he'd been feeling over the past several months, the yearnings, the cravings, the desire for this other woman who wasn't his wife—what did that mean? Images flashed through Edward's mind so quickly that he was unable to stop them. His lips on hers. His fingers grazing her skin. His body pressed tightly against hers. His hand on her swollen belly. His child held tightly in her arms. As each picture assaulted him over and over again, a fresh wave of guilt hit him, and his knees nearly buckled. He gasped for air, clutching his stomach as the urge to vomit suddenly struck him.

"Edward, it's okay. I've seen you with her, I know how you feel about her."

Edward's head snapped up, his eyes squinting as he looked at Kate. "What?"

Kate smiled kindly. "I know you like her, Edward. I know she likes you, too, and I asked her if she'd stay with you. I told her that I want her to be here with you and to help you with Alice. That's why I gave her the necklace. I want her to keep it for Alice. Do you understand?"

Edward's mind spun out of control and rage flashed in his eyes. "You told her? Before you told me? What, are you playing some kind of matchmaking game here? Is that why you won't fight? So that Pale Swan and I can play house? Is that it?"

"Edward, no. I want you to feel what I felt once, what I lost. You don't have to lose it like I did. I know how you feel about her. I know you better than anyone ever has, and I know you love her. I see it when you look at her. It's the same way Garrett used to look at me. And she looks at you the way I looked at him. I want this for you, I want you to be happy and in love and totally consumed by that. You deserve it, Edward. I love you enough to want that for you."

"You want that for me at what, at the expense of our daughter? Alice is never going to know you, Kate. She's not gonna have a mother. How long is Pale Swan gonna hang around, huh? Until the tribe comes back? Until her family returns, and then what? She's promised to some other man, Kate. I can't take her away from him. What are you thinking?" Edward's voice was rising higher and higher the more agitated he became.

"Edward, no, she won't go. She loves you, I know she does. Just give her a chance and I promi-"

"NO!" Edward yelled, his guilt and grief finally consuming him. "I won't do this. You're insane if you think I'm just gonna sit by and let you do this! No, no way."

Edward stomped loudly toward the door, grabbing the handle and flinging the door open. He rushed from the room, leaving a sobbing Kate behind him. Edward slammed the back door as he exited the house, shaking the windows in the process.

~o~O~o~

Pale Swan watched from the table where she sat with Alice. When Edward was gone, she heard the soft cries coming from the other room. Carefully, she picked up Alice and walked to the bedroom. Kate sat on the bed, sobbing and frantically wiping at the tears on her face.

"Kate?" Pale Swan said softly from the doorway.

Kate looked up. "He's just upset, he'll come around."

Pale Swan moved to sit on the bed next to Kate, letting the crying woman embrace both her and Alice in her arms. After several minutes Kate pulled away a bit. "Bella, I think you should go talk to him. He needs to learn to confide in you, and I think this is a good time for that."

"What I say?" Pale Swan was nervous about being alone with Edward. Each time she was, things always went one of two ways—either he was angry with her and pushed her away, or he looked at her with so much intensity in his eyes that she felt guilty for days afterward.

Kate smiled. "Take him your gift. You haven't been able to give it to him yet."

Pale Swan left the room slowly, stopping to pick up the package she had for Edward before she ventured outside.

She wasn't sure what she would find, but she knew that Edward was most likely in the barn. As she silently crossed the yard, she heard things being thrown around the small building, tools smacking against the walls and horses groaning from the activity around them. Pale Swan took a deep breath before stepping into the door way. What she saw nearly broke her. Edward was leaned over the work bench, his hands gripping the edges of it so tightly that his knuckles were white. His shoulders shook as his head hung down, his chin against his chest.

"Edward?" she gently said. His head shot up, his teary eyes instantly connecting with hers. The two of them stood still, neither moving or speaking, as they watched each other. Finally after several moments, Edward released the table and reached his hand up to wipe his face.

He grunted, clearing his throat. "I'll clean this up in a little while."

Pale Swan stepped into the barn. "I bring you gift. I no give it to you, so I bring now." She held up the package that had been tightly clasped in her hands, offering it to him.

Edward looked at the present, waiting before finally reaching toward Pale Swan and accepting it. "Thank you," he said, placing it on the bench next to him. "Did she tell you? She said she told you."

"Yes," Pale Swan whispered. "I sorry."

"I don't know what she's thinking. She won't even try to save herself. I told her about this hospital in New York, my father talked about it. She won't go."

Pale Swan listened to Edward talk, hopeful that she could think of the right things to say to help him. "Kate happy, Edward. Death not a bad thing, death part of life. All things die, Edward. My people, we think people go Great Spirit, they happy there. Kate want to be happy here, be with you, Alice. You her family, you make her happy."

Edward looked at Pale Swan, unsure of what to say. "So your present..." He reached for the package, lifting it and pulling the strings that held the wrapping paper closed. As the paper fell away, he saw a bright blue fabric, strands of red, green, white, and brown running through it. He lifted the fabric from the paper and held it open, revealing a thick, rectangular blanket.

"It for horse, under saddle. I see you blanket wearing out, I make new one. You like it?"

Edward smiled. "How did you know my blanket was wearing thin? No one ever sees that but me."

Pale Swan smiled. "I see you work horses, saddle them. I see blanket have holes, but I no can fix. I make new one."

"Thank you, this is perfect—exactly what I need." Edward smiled at Pale Swan. The calm between them settled her spirit, and she smiled back at him.

"Will you stay?" Edward asked her.

"Stay, help clean?" Pale Swan asked in return, unsure of exactly what Edward wanted from her.

He shook his head. "No, after Kate... Will you stay with me? Will you help me and Alice? I can't do this alone..." His forehead wrinkled and his bottom lip shook. Pale Swan couldn't control the urge she felt to comfort him, and with slow, cautious steps she walked to him, stopping just in front of him. Edward watched her approach, and stared at her as she stood still before him. After several seconds, his arms hesitantly crept up and wrapped around her waist, pulling her tight against him. Pale Swan could feel his hot breath against her neck and wetness as his tears slid along her skin. Her arms lifted, encircling him, and her hands pressed into his shoulder blades—her fingertips clinging to the fabric of his shirt. He shook and she soothed, moving a hand to Edward's hair and stroking it gently as both of them were completely lost in the moment together.

After a few minutes, Edward pulled back a bit, just far enough that his forehead touched against hers. "Please don't leave me," he whispered, his breath fanning across Pale Swan's face.

"I no leave," she said quietly, her eyes staring into his.

Before either one of them realized what was happening, his lips were against hers. Edward pressed ever so gently, moving slightly as he formed his lips around hers. Pale Swan returned the hesitant kiss, pushing herself against him and moving her lips in unison with his. After a few moments, Edward paused, brushing his nose against hers.

"As long as you're here, we'll be okay," he softly said.

Pale Swan hugged Edward tightly, burying her face in his neck as he lowered his face into her hair. Their first kiss had been nothing like what Pale Swan imagined. There was so much hurt and sorrow surrounding them both, but through it all, Edward's desire to have her near him shone like a beam of sunlight on a stormy day.

Pale Swan was falling quickly for the man she held in her arms, and there was no way to stop.

~o~O~o~

**A/N: They kissed! They kissed! Ohhhh, that was nice. :D But poor Edward, he didn't take things very well. :( At this point, as much as I like Kate, I really hope she doesn't get some miracle cure, 'cause if that happened I'm afraid Edward would have to move them all to Utah and join a certain church that practiced polygamy at that time. :D But I already did a story about that topic, so I suppose Kate will just have to take one for the team. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own this, we all know who does. What I do own is a case of Red Cream Soda, which is yummy.**

**Thanks so much to my superbeta, **_**MaggieMay14**_**. She's awesome and super speedy. I love that about her.**

**Thanks to my prereaders, **_**Twilight44, Unchanged Affections, **_**and**_** EdwardsBloodType. **_**I don't know what I'd do without them. They are the bestest girls ever. :) Thanks to the girls that WC'd with me for this. :D And to **_**Mrs. Robward**_**. She's my Tigger… :)**

**Thanks to **_**ZenOneness**_** for the awesome prompt and for letting me change it up just a bit. Hope you're ready for this to finally end. :D**

**Thanks to **_**Dances with Wolves**_** and **_**The Substitute Wife**_**, the two movies that I got some plot ideas from. I love those movies… :)**

**I hope you think this chapter is kinda sweet…**

**-Chapter 11-**

~o~O~o~

Over the next month, life on the Masen Ranch continued in much the same way as it had been before. The kiss shared between Pale Swan and Edward was constantly replayed in each of their minds, but it was kept secret and never attempted again. Edward was coming to terms with the fact that the best friend he'd had all his life would soon be taken from him. The guilt he felt over being anxious to pursue a relationship with Pale Swan ate away at him, and he buried himself in work, avoiding both women as much as he could.

The final time Edward and Kate had been intimate with each other was New Years Eve. Edward felt uncomfortable about it, almost telling Kate that night about what had happened between him and Pale Swan on Christmas day. Kate had begged him for just one more time, softly whispering that she knew he was conflicted, and this would be the last time they lay together. After much agonizing, Edward gave in, and the moments they spent together were sweet and unrushed, as he said goodbye to the parts of her that he'd come to know so well. When they fell asleep that night, he heard Kate sniffling as her body shook ever so slightly. He pulled her tighter against him, trying to comfort her and wondering how she was able to endure so much. She'd been keeping her secret for so long, and quietly trying to think of ways to provide for her family once she was gone. Edward was in awe of Kate, and although he knew he was not—and never had been—in love with her, he respected and admired her more than any other person he'd ever met. She was truly his best friend, and he didn't know how he would ever go on without her.

As February came, the weather was still quite cold, and Kate came down with a sickness. What started out as a normal cough, combined with aches and pains, soon grew into a fever and bed confinement. Dr. Cullen was making weekly visits, with Michael stopping by two or three times each week as well. Edward noticed that he usually checked on Kate, and then spent a few hours inside the house with Pale Swan, but Edward couldn't bring himself to be upset about it any longer. After seeing the picture that he'd drawn of Kate and Alice, and knowing that Pale Swan wanted Edward the same way he wanted her, Edward decided to keep his jealousy to himself and be glad that Pale Swan had a friend to talk to. She seemed to be taking Kate's illness and impending passing hard, and he wanted to ease her burden, but knew he could offer nothing more than silent moral support. If that meant she was friends with Michael, then so be it.

One evening as Edward entered the house, ready for supper, he noticed Pale Swan smiling and humming happily to herself as she finished placing food on the table.

"What's got you so happy tonight?" he asked.

She looked up at him, startled from her thoughts. "Michael here today, he has date this Sunday with Esme niece. She come to stay and Michael meeting her."

"Oh, that's nice." Edward was internally cheering that maybe Michael would finally have a girl to hold his attention and he would give up on the idea of Pale Swan changing her mind.

"Yes, Esme say her niece Jessica coming to visit. Esme very excited."

Since Thanksgiving, Esme and Pale Swan had struck up quite a friendship, with Esme coming along on most of Dr. Cullen's trips to see Kate. Edward knew the two women were friends, but his few observations of them together reminded him much more of a mother and daughter, and he wondered if maybe that's how Pale Swan saw Esme. Edward knew that there was a history between Dr. Cullen and Pale Swan's parents, but he didn't know exactly what it was, and he left it alone, hoping that someday she would tell him.

Edward sat down at the table after peeking into the bedroom to check on Kate. She lay sleeping, her breathing a bit more rapid than normal. "Did you give Kate her morphine?" he asked.

"Yes, about one hour ago. She sleeping for night."

"Alright, that's good. How was she today?" he asked, looking around at the food on the table and noticing that it was a little more fancy than normal.

"She good, she have good day. Play with Alice most of morning."

Edward nodded, then began to fill his plate. "What's with all the food? This looks really nice."

Pale Swan dipped her head down a bit, but Edward was able to see the blush slowly spread across her cheeks. "Kate say today Valentine Day, and her want me make nice dinner for you. She say it from both of us."

Edward's mind raced and quickly he remembered the date. He instantly regretted that he'd forgotten, especially since this was clearly Kate's last Valentine's Day and she'd always loved the holiday so much. The irony of the day was not lost on him. It was his last Valentine's with Kate, and his first, of hopefully many, Valentine's with Pale Swan. He smiled down at the meal she'd lovingly prepared for him and remembered something tucked away in the bedroom.

"Excuse me for a second," he said, hurrying into the other room.

Pale Swan sat down at the table, putting a few pieces of food on a plate for Alice and pulling her high-chair up to the table. The little girl began to pick out her favorites and quietly started eating. When Edward returned, he set something down on the table in front of Pale Swan, and her eyes were instantly drawn to the small offering.

"I know it's not much. To be honest, with all that's going on I forgot what today was, but I got these the other day when I was in town."

Pale Swan looked at the small pile of candies sitting on the table, their silver wrappers sparkling in the light of the room. "Thank you."

Edward smiled at her, nodding and mumbling a "You're welcome" before picking up his fork and digging into his dinner. When Edward had gone for supplies a few days earlier, he picked up a bag of sweets for Kate like he usually did. As he was settling up with the bill, he noticed the new container on the counter and the shiny treats inside. He had wondered to himself what kinds of things Pale Swan might like, and he bought a small bag, intending to offer them to her at some point. He was glad to finally have the opportunity to do so, and he hoped that she enjoyed them. The smile on her face told him that she was happy with his gift, and she began to eat, the room growing quiet while the little family silently finished their meal. The only sounds heard were Alice's squeals and angry grunts when Pale Swan insisted she eat the items she clearly disliked, and Kate's coughs from the other room.

~o~O~o~

The next week Kate was feeling better. She was finally strong enough that she could get out of bed for more than just using the chamber pot or bathing. She wanted to go outside and feel the sun on her skin, but the wind was strong and cold that day, and Pale Swan refused to take her. Instead, she sat Kate next to the window in her rocking chair, giving her one of Edward's shirts that needed mending. Alice played nearby in her day pen, pulling herself to stand and walk along the bars of it. Pale Swan was quite taken with the little girl, and had recently started to feel even more connected to her as she continued to spend more and more one on one time with the little girl. There were even moments in her day when Pale Swan felt as though she was Alice's mother. The baby had recently began to try and speak words, and Pale Swan encouraged her, trying to teach her Mama, Dada, and Pia, which was a Comanche word used to refer to an Aunt. In the Comanche culture, little girls grew up following not only their mothers, but also their mother's sisters. They were very close to them and referred to their aunts as pia, which meant mother. Pale Swan thought it rather fitting for Alice to call her that, especially since Kate had become as close to her as her Indian sisters had been.

Pale Swan sat at the table, working on a cookie recipe she'd recently received from Esme. She wanted to get better at cooking and baking, hoping that Edward would be pleased by her attempts. So far, he'd been rather happy with a few of the items she'd made, and it warmed her heart to know that she could impress him in that way. Kate seemed to be such a good wife to him, always preparing the things she knew he loved most. Pale Swan knew she could never take the place of Kate in his life, but she wanted to do her best in giving him and Alice the things they needed, like she was sure Kate would have done. One rather simple thing was cooking, and Esme had been wonderful at helping Pale Swan master new recipes and techniques. She loved the moments that they spent together, and she looked forward to Esme's weekly visits.

"Bella, can I talk to you about something?" Kate quietly asked as she gazed out the window.

"Yes," Pale Swan said, continuing with her mixing.

"I know I'm asking a lot of you, asking you to stay here and all, but if it's possible, do you think you could marry Edward once I'm gone?"

Pale Swan froze, her eyes fixed to the bowl in front of her. So many different thoughts ran through her head, and she didn't know what to say to Kate's request.

"Why you ask me that?"

Kate looked down at Alice and let out a long breath. "There are things about our past that you don't know. I doubt very much that Edward would tell you, but needless to say, he can never go back to Chicago unless it's on his own terms. Going back after I'm gone wouldn't be on his own terms, Bella."

Pale Swan's curiosity was piqued and she waited for Kate to say more. After a few more moments, Kate continued.

"When we left, it wasn't because we wanted to. Our parents are not good people, you know that. I told you a bit already, but I wasn't exaggerating in the least. Both my parents and Edward's are such materialistic people, always looking for ways to get ahead and better themselves. It's really embarrassing, and when Edward and I decided to marry, neither of our parents were happy. Our father's disowned us, they kicked us out and told us to never return. Our mothers did nothing to stop it."

Pale Swan listened as Kate spoke and she wondered what kind of people could be so heartless and send their children away. She'd never known anyone like that, and the thought of Edward and Alice ever returning to people that could do that make her hands clench into fists.

"My father saw his daughters as his key to high society. We weren't poor by any means, but there was always someone with more money, or a bigger house, or more power. My father wanted to be that someone, and when my oldest sister Margaret came of age, he paraded her around the inner circles of the wealthiest families in Chicago."

Kate rolled her eyes as she spoke, leaning down to pick up the toy Alice had dropped over her pen railing.

"She had several suitors, all of whom seemed nice and appropriate, but my father was holding out for the most eligible man in town. In the process, Maggie fell in love with a stable boy that worked for one of the families. His name was Liam, he was an Irish immigrant. You have to understand, Bella, that the Irish are looked upon as the lowest of low in that culture. The thought of her marrying someone like that enraged my father, and when he found them talking one day, he forbade her from seeing Liam again."

Pale Swan found herself engrossed in Kate's story, and she wondered how someone as kind and lovely as Kate could have come from a tyrant like the man she was describing.

"Maggie snuck out one night and my father caught her kissing Liam. He chased Liam away and then the next day, got him fired from his job. Maggie was heartbroken, but she loved him. That night she tucked me into bed and gave me our grandmother's necklace, the one I gave you at Christmas. She said she was sorry, but she couldn't stay. The next morning when I woke up, she was gone. She and Liam left, and no one in my family has heard from them since, as far as I know. I used to keep in contact with Irina a bit after Edward and I left, but I haven't received any letters from her since we got here."

Kate's face was sad, and Pale Swan wondered what it must have been like for her to have to endure a life like that. Pale Swan's life with the Comanche people had always been happy, and she was well cared for. She wondered for a moment if her life would have been different, had her white parents lived. She remembered the things Growling Wolf had told her about them, and the things Dr. Cullen had said, and she knew she would have always been loved by her mother and father, no matter what.

"My sister Irina was just a year older than me, and as soon as Maggie left, my father began grooming her to be his ticket to everything he thought he deserved. She was so beautiful, Bella. You should have seen her. Her hair was lighter than mine and it shimmered in the sun, like gold. Her eyes were the lightest shade of blue, and her skin...it was so soft and smooth. Every boy that ever met her fell madly in love, and when she was only 16, she managed to catch the eye of the man my father had wanted Maggie to win—Royce King. He was very wealthy, and his family was in the banking profession. He was almost 30—twice the age of Irina—but my father didn't care. It was what he'd waited for."

Pale Swan didn't think Kate could possibly have looked sadder, but instantly she did. She was quiet for several moments before speaking again in a very soft voice.

"Royce proposed to Irina. She was happy, for the most part. He seemed nice and his family was very welcoming, but one night he invited Irina over to his parents home. She thought it would be alright, but she didn't realize his family was out of town. He was home alone, and had invited several of his friends over. After drinking for a few hours, he took advantage of Irina, and then let all of his friends have their turns."

Kate wiped a tear from her cheek, pain etched on her face at the memory.

"I'm sure you can imagine what that did to her. She was 16 and had never been with a man before, and then to have six of them in such a short span of time, and none of them were gentle with her. After that, Royce rescinded his proposal, saying that Irina was not pure and that she had seduced his friends. My father was terribly embarrassed and wouldn't even visit Irina in the hospital. She was there for over two weeks because of what those men did to her. She was taunted afterward because of course, everyone believed Royce. He told her that because of the way she looked—how pretty she was—she deserved it. He was an animal and a pig, and my father did nothing to defend my sister's honor."

Pale Swan was sickened by the story Kate told, never having heard of anything so horrible happening. There were a few times when soldiers would take advantage of Indian women, or braves from neighboring tribes would attempt something, but never was it blamed on the woman. In most cases, the man was made to pay, in one way or another. When wrongs were committed, there was always some form of punishment, and it was usually swift and severe.

"It wasn't until a few months later that Irina discovered she was pregnant. My father wanted to send her off to a nunnery, to get her away from our family and the gossip that was quickly spreading around town. A man from the neighborhood stepped up and offered to marry her, and to claim the child as his own. His name was Benjamin and he had a sister that was friends with Irina. He was older, his first wife having died in childbirth. The baby died, too, and he'd spent a few years just working and living quietly on his own. My father took him up on the offer and Irina was married off quickly. When she delivered the baby, it was stillborn, which was probably good since it was so dark and would have been impossible to pass off as Ben's child. Irina was happy with him, though. They moved away and she had a baby a few years later. Last I heard from her, she was expecting her third."

Kate smiled as she spoke, clearly happy that her sister's life had turned out better than she thought it would.

"After that, I was my father's last hope. He found a man 20 years older than me, and I was horrified. I wanted so badly to run away, but I knew I couldn't. Instead, I begged him to let me finish school, saying that I would marry anyone he wanted, as long as I could get my schooling in first. I had wonderful grades and with my mother's help—the only help she ever really gave me—I convinced him to let me attend the local university. Edward was taking classes and he agreed to help me. The man my father had chosen for me liked the idea of me continuing my education, so because of that, I was able to go. That was the only reason I wasn't married by the time I reached my 18th birthday."

Pale Swan tried to imagine the type of life Kate described, and she couldn't The home she had grown up in sounded so horrible and difficult that she began to resolve that Alice would never be taken there. Pale Swan would do everything in her power to keep Alice from enduring that type of fate. Looking over at the angelic child, it made her skin crawl to think of her being forced into the type of life Kate had lived.

"It was in the university where I first met Garrett. He was smart and funny, and he was so handsome. Edward teased me at first, laughing at how tongue tied I always was when Garrett was near me. I'd never been that way before, but there was something special about him. Soon enough, Edward realized that my affection for Garrett didn't matter since my father intended to marry me off as soon as I completed my courses. Garrett and I were friends, and he came around to call on me often. I rather enjoyed it, but soon enough my father had Marcus over every night. Once the war started calling for more and more men, Garrett jumped at the chance to fight. His father and grandfather had been military men, so it was in his blood, as he used to say. I begged him not to go, but he promised that as soon as he returned, we'd run away together. All I had to do was hold off my father and his ever increasing pressure for me to marry Marcus."

"Why Garrett leave? He know you were to marry, did he not worry?" Pale Swan asked.

"He worried, but I promised to wait for him. He was the one for me, I was sure of it. I'd never felt like that around anyone else. When I got news that he'd been killed, my father was so happy. Seeing the smile on his face as tears stained mine—I decided then and there that I would never give him the satisfaction of marrying Marcus, no matter how good of a man he was. About that time, Edward's father was pushing for him to marry a girl named Tanya. She was horrible and we both hated her, so when Edward came up with the idea that we marry, therefore saving ourselves from people we didn't want, I jumped at the chance. That's what angered our fathers so much. Neither of them would get what they wanted. My father wouldn't advance up the social ladder, and Edward's father wouldn't have an ally in his work place, ensuring his advancement up the ranks of the hospital governing board. When we eloped, that was the last straw. Now we can never go back, unless we commit to live the lives they want for us. I'd rather die."

Kate laughed a giggling laugh that Pale Swan had never heard from her before.

"What so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I'd rather die than go back there, and here I am...dying because I won't go back." She turned to look at Pale Swan. "We could have gone, we could have begged for money from our fathers and gone to the cancer hospital in New York. They could have done surgery and probably prolonged my life, maybe even saved it, but at what cost? I know my father, Bella. He would have only helped me for one thing...Alice. He would see her as his final chance, and by the time she was 12, he would have been forcing her onto the social scene and looking for a husband. I won't subject my daughter to that life, it's not right. I'd rather have her here, with Edward, and free. I don't ever want her to know that life."

Kate looked down at her hands that lay in her lap, playing nervously with the mending she'd been doing earlier. "I don't ever want her to know those people. That's why it's so important that you stay here, Bella. Without your help, Edward won't be able to do this on his own. He'll have no choice but to either marry one of the widow's in town, or sell the ranch and go back to his father's house, with his tail between his legs. Our parents will take full advantage of the situation, playing on the fact that I contracted this horrible disease and died, leaving my grieving husband and pitiful child. They'll have the well-to-do people of Chicago eating out of their hands and before you know it, Edward will be rushed into marrying someone's daughter, and he'll be miserable."

Kate's eyes met Pale Swan's, and there was a pleading look in them. "Bella, I love Edward too much to let that happen to him. I know he feels deeply for you, and even though he'll try and deny it, I've seen him look at you. He could be happy with you. Alice could be happy with you as her mother. You're such a good person, I know you'll take care of them both. I know I asked you to just stay with them, and that you didn't have to marry him, but Bella...Edward is very proper. He believes in certain things, and that there are specific ways to doing things. He won't be able to stay with you for a long time if you're both just living here. He needs to be attached to you—he needs that, so that he can feel proper."

Pale Swan's teeth pressed into her bottom lip, keeping her from speaking. However, she had nothing to say in response to Kate's words. Pale Swan had dreamed of someday being Edward's wife, but now that it was a real request, could she do it? Could she promise her life to him when she had been so close to marrying someone else not even a year ago? And what of Little Wolf? What would she do if he ever returned? She'd promised to wait for him, just like he'd promised to always come for her. What would happen if he came back and she were married to Edward? Would she be expected to choose between them?

"Bella, I want Edward to be happy. I want him to feel the kind of love I felt with Garrett. I want my daughter to be raised with brothers and sisters. I'm guessing that you never had relations with your Indian beau, but men seem to have needs, especially when it comes to intimacy. I don't want to get into too much detail, but Edward has those same needs and desires that most other men have. I can't imagine him going the rest of his life without experiencing that type of intimacy again, but I want him to have that with someone he loves. I don't want to have to worry about him going to whores or those places that so many other men go. I want him to have a full, complete life, and I think he could have that with you. Will you please at least consider it?"

Pale Swan sat silently, looking around the small house. It was such a different life than she'd dreamed of just a year earlier. It was comforting, though, and she knew that if she stayed, she could easily spend the rest of her life there, raising Alice, and loving Edward. She knew already that she felt more deeply for him than she'd ever felt for Little Wolf. She loved Little Wolf, but the feelings she had for Edward were different, and as she sat in the home her parents had built, she silently laughed to herself at the funny twists fate had dealt her. Looking down at Alice, who was now soundly sleeping in her pen near her mother's feet, Pale Swan knew her answer. There was really no choice for her. Being in that house, on that ranch, felt like home for her, and she knew it always would.

With a smile on her lips, she looked back to Kate, who sat waiting hesitantly for Pale Swan's reply. "Yes, I stay. I marry Edward, if he have me, and I raise Alice. I love them, and I know you be happy. We be happy, too. I promise."

~o~O~o~

**A/N: There was a lot of back story here, but at least now Pale Swan knows why Kate is do determined to have her and Edward get together. Looks like Pale Swan is game for being with Edward, and really…can you blame her? You've seen the boy… :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own this, we all know who does. What I do own is a three and a half pound bag of Boston Baked Beans. Ohhhhhh, glory, glory hallelujah! Santa came early this year. :D**

**Thanks so much to my superbeta, **_**MaggieMay14**_**. She's so fast, and who knew she liked desperate and needy kisses so much. Oh, did I speak too soon? :D**

**Thanks to my prereaders, **_**Twilight44, Unchanged Affections, **_**and**_** EdwardsBloodType. **_** I love them, even when they have frustrating computers, are working on school stuff, or are busy looking up weird subjects online… :D Thanks to the girls that WC'd with me for this. :D And to **_**Mrs. Robward**_**.  
**

**Thanks to **_**ZenOneness**_** for the awesome prompt and for letting me change it up just a bit. I hope you like this chapter. My prereader **_**Unchanged Affections**_** has been looking forward to it for MANY moons…waiting for it…dreaming about it. :D I hope it proves worth the wait. :D**

**Thanks to **_**Dances with Wolves**_** and **_**The Substitute Wife**_**, the two movies that I got some plot ideas from. I love those movies… :)**

**This is a good chapter, one I've been looking forward to. I do love writing this kind of dialog…I tend to get lost in it. **

**Oh, and the end is kinda good, too. :D**

**-Chapter 12-**

~o~O~o~

The last bits of February passed quickly, as did March. Spring was blossoming in the fields all around them and planting season had taken up much of Edward's time. Kate healed from her cold and fever, and seemed to even regain a bit of strength, though Edward could see on an almost daily basis that she was getting worse and worse. Each day she hurt a little more, and required a little stronger dosage of morphine. Dr. Cullen had taken to visiting her twice a week, and adding to Pale Swan's already long list of caring duties.

Kate was in constant pain, but she did her best to help out around the house, insisting on doing the mending and helping with meals any way that she could. She also spent hours with Alice, letting the tiny girl climb all over her. Often times Edward would check on them during the day and find Kate in tears as Alice laughed and played. When he asked if she was hurting she always insisted that no, that wasn't it. It was slowly sinking in that she wouldn't get to spend much more time with her daughter, and that was breaking her heart. It was the one thing she truly regretted in her life.

Edward slept next to Kate each night, but the most affection they ever showed was a small peck on the lips or cheek, and a hug every so often. Most times when Edward tried to comfort or soothe her, it only made her hurt more, and he was forced to stop his attempts. Kate was constantly urging him to be more affectionate toward Pale Swan, but Edward was hesitant. He didn't think it was right to touch Pale Swan in any way more than a friendly gesture—at least not while he was still married to someone else.

The evenings were the hardest for him. Watching Pale Swan rock his daughter to sleep, listening to her hum songs to herself as she cleaned the evening dishes, or even just seeing her curled up on the rocking chair with the book he'd given her for Christmas, all made him crave her that much more. His fingers ached to touch her, to skim across her soft skin and simply feel her. Edward and Kate hadn't been intimate in months, and yearning for Pale Swan so deeply was beginning to wear him down. The frustration was building and he was afraid that sooner or later something would happen; he just wasn't sure what that something would be.

As each week went by, and Edward made numerous trips into town for supplies, he listened and asked about the local tribes, wondering if anyone had seen them. He knew Pale Swan missed her family, having been living in his home for just over a year by that point. Several of the town folk that had once traded with the tribes were more than happy to offer up information, but none of them had much of it to give. The most he was able to find out was that the more troublesome groups had been relocated to Oklahoma and the reservations that had been established there.

Pale Swan's group had never been considered aggressive, according to the people he spoke with, and the consensus was that they had simply left the area. He hoped, selfishly, that maybe they'd gone to another place and been captured there, but those thoughts just made him feel guilty. He knew the tribe was more than just Little Wolf for Pale Swan, it was her family. However, the fact that the man she loved and intended to share her life with, could return at any moment caused Edward much grief and worry. He never wanted her to have to choose, but if that day ever came, his only hope was that by then she would know how much he loved her and wanted her, and that she would choose to stay with him.

One day, late in April, Edward had reached his limit. He'd worked most of the day along side Pale Swan as they trained his newest colt, and having her so close was driving him insane. He left the barn early, telling her that he was feeling a bit weak and needed to lie down. Of course, Pale Swan was instantly worried, trying to check him with her hands, and feel for any signs of fever. When her fingers touched his neck, the sensation nearly shocked him, and he bolted toward the house, insisting he was fine and just needed rest.

Alice was asleep in her bed, the new dog Edward had gotten recently curled up next to her. He had worried about leaving the two women home alone while he rode into town so often, so when Dr. Cullen mentioned his dog had a litter of pups, Edward instantly eyed the friendliest of the bunch and took her home as a surprise. The dog was still rather small, but she and Alice seemed to have an instant connection. The pup rarely left Alice's side, even jumping into her bed and snuggling along side the sleeping girl each day and night. Pale Swan seemed to enjoy having the new animal around, and was even okay with it being inside the house. Kate took a little more convincing, but once she saw Alice happily "petting" the dog, she gave in. The patience the animal showed her young daughter was more than enough for Kate, and she joyfully accepted the dog into the family.

Edward looked to the bed, seeing Kate resting under the covers. He knew that Pale Swan would be in the barn for another hour or so, and the frustration that he felt was no longer bearable. He quickly closed the bedroom door and stripped down to his undergarments. Climbing into the bed along side Kate, he shifted to lay beside her, placing his hand gently on her face—his thumb rubbing across her lips.

"Katie?" Edward whispered, hoping not to startle his wife or to wake his daughter. Kate moaned a bit, moving as she stretched her legs ever so slightly.

"Hi," she said, trying to smile at Edward. "You okay?"

Edward leaned forward and kissed her, pressing his lips firmly against hers before moving them a bit and letting his tongue slide out and slide along her lips. Kate froze for a moment, unsure of what to do. Edward's fingers curled around her neck and he tilted his head so that he could deepen the kiss. He felt Kate begin to cautiously kiss him back, and when her hands glided over his arms, he took that as his cue to continue. His left hand slid down her neck and to her breast, where he palmed her through her nightgown, rubbing his thumb over her nipple.

"Edward, stop," Kate said, trying to push him back a bit.

Edward looked down at her, noticing how wide her eyes were. "What? Am I hurting you?" he asked.

"No, but we can't do this. We're not doing this anymore, remember?"

Edward rolled over, lying on his back and letting out a huff of air. His hand went to his hair and he pulled at it in frustration. "I just need this, okay? If it doesn't hurt too much, can't we do this one more time?"

Kate was quiet for a few moments before placing her hand on his chest. "It's not right, Edward. I know I'm not the one you really want to be with. It's not fair that just because this stupid illness hasn't taken me yet, you should be denied what you need. I know you, Edward, and just like most men, you have needs, and I can't fill them anymore."

Edward stared at the ceiling, his eyes squinting as he thought over what Kate had said. "But you're my wife, so how can this not be right? Why shouldn't we be together? I made promises to you, until death parts us, and that hasn't happened yet, so it doesn't really matter what or who I want, does it?"

Kate sighed, rolling onto her side, despite the pain she felt, so that she could look at Edward. "You and I both know why we married. It wasn't because we were in love with each other. I think we've grown to love one another over the years, but until Bella got here, you didn't really know what being in love was like. Now you do, and it's only right that you should want her in that way. I know she wants you, too, and it wouldn't be fair to her for us to be together."

The things Kate was saying made a lot of sense to Edward, but the fact of the matter was that he was still married to Kate, regardless of who he was in love with. "I promised you, Katie. I promised to keep myself only to you, and I don't intend to break that promise."

Kate looked at her husband, respectful of the loyalty he showed her. "Are you saying you've never thought of Bella in that way? Because many people interpret thoughts as being the same level of sin as actions. You've never wanted to kiss her or touch her or lay with her?"

Edward was silent, and he knew that Kate would be reading his lack of words for what they were—confirmation that her guesses were true.

"Edward, it's okay. I want you to feel that way for her. I need to know that you desire her, otherwise how will you two ever work when I'm gone?"

"You want to know that I dream about her, is that it?" Edward asked, looking over to his wife. "You want to know that I can't keep from watching her, that I can't stop myself from wanting to touch her? Is that what you need to know?"

Kate smiled. "It's a start."

Edward sighed in anger. "Fine, then you know what? I kissed her. You want to know that? You want me to tell you that I've held her hand a few times? That I mistook her for you once, and put my hands on her? Do these things make you happy?"

"Edward, I want you to be happy when I'm gone and I know that Bella can give you that. She loves you, Edward, and she loves Alice and I know she'll do everything she can to make your lives as wonderful as possible. I want that for you. I want you all to live long and beautiful lives together, and I don't ever want you to regret anything."

Edward looked over at Kate, noticing that her eyes were filled with tears.

"If I can't be here with you, I want to know that someone else is here, and that she's everything you've ever dreamed of. I need to know that you'll be okay without me." Kate looked down at the bed, a tear falling down her cheek as she did. "I know it seems wrong that I want you to be affectionate with her, but I need to know for sure, Edward. I can't rest until I know you're going to be alright."

"Katie, we're never going to be alright without you. It doesn't matter who's here, they'll never be able to replace you."

Kate smiled at Edward's words, hoping that they were a lie. "Don't say that, that doesn't make this any easier for me. I love you and Alice more than anyone else, and Bella is like a sister to me. I want you all to be happy after I'm gone. I want you to have a good life together. I want you to think about me and know that I'm glad you're together. I need to see it before I pass, Edward. I know it's not proper, but I don't care. Nothing about this situation is proper."

Edward looked at Kate, watching as a determined look came over her face. "What do mean, you don't care? What are you talking about?"

Kate cleared her throat, speaking her words not much louder than a whisper. "I think you should start sleeping in the loft with Bella."

Edward stared at his wife, sure he had heard her incorrectly. "What did you say?" he asked.

"I want you to start sleeping with Bella in the loft. I think you should lay with her—make sure she can fulfill the needs you have. It's only right, Edward. It seems I've arranged this whole thing and I want to make sure that you two are compatible in all ways. I think you should lay with her tonight. You have needs, and I want you to seek her comfort from now on."

Edward lay still, stunned at what Kate had just told him. He couldn't believe that she would ever say such a thing, and he wanted to yell at her, and make her understand that there was no possible way he would ever do what she was asking of him. He knew Alice was sleeping near them, and the desire to not wake her was the only thing keeping him from giving Kate a good tongue lashing.

"You must be joking, Katie. I will not lay with her, not while you're still alive. Maybe not even after you're gone. I haven't decided yet what I'll do once you pass, but I won't have you telling me that it's okay and acceptable for me to lay with another woman while my wife sleeps just feet away. That's wrong, Katie, and you know it."

Edward climbed out of the bed, reaching for his pants and beginning to redress.

"Edward, you know what I'm saying is practical, and don't you dare go back on your promise of staying here with Bella. I swear to all that's holy, if you take my daughter and return to those monsters in Chicago, I will haunt you until the day you die. And by the same token, if you bring some random whore in here and ask her to raise our child, I'll never rest. Bella is here and she loves Alice as though she were her own baby. She loves you too, I asked her. She told me that she would stay here and marry you, if you want her. What more can I do, Edward?"

"You asked her what?" Edward said, shocked at Kate's forwardness. "How dare you ask her if she would marry me!" His voice was rising higher and louder, and he heard the dog whimper a bit. Mindful of waking Alice, he lowered his tone and continued speaking. "What I do after you're gone is of no concern to you. You wouldn't even fight to save yourself, and now you just want me to go along with the little plan you've masterminded. How can this be right when I don't even get a say in it?"

Kate sat up in the bed, anger beginning to seep into her words. "Edward Masen, how dare you speak to me that way. I am your wife and the mother of your child, and I will not have you saying such things to me. Everything I've done has been for the good of both you and Alice, and I won't have you accusing me of giving up. You know exactly why I didn't fight the way you wanted me to. How dare you."

The anger and hurt in the room was almost thick enough to cut with a knife, and both Edward and Kate were seething with rage by that point.

"You will listen to me, and listen good. I want my daughter to be cared for and loved, and I want her to grow up with brothers and sisters. Bella can give her those things, and she's willing to. I have continually told her what a wonderful man you are, but for some reason she's always seemed a bit hesitant to believe me. Well, if this the way you act around her then I can't say I blame her. I've given my life to you, Edward Masen, and now I'm giving my life for you. The least you could do is be thankful for the sacrifices I've made and see to it that our daughter has a mother worthy of her. I think I've done a pretty good job finding one, if I do say so myself. Don't you go and mess this up."

Edward stood in shock at the words that had come out of Kate's mouth. It was very rare that Kate lost her temper, and he'd never been on the receiving end of a tirade, but as he stood looking at her, he could see the determination in her eyes. She knew what she wanted and she would never give in until she had it.

Edward let out a long breath. "I won't have relations with her while you live. That's final. It's not proper and you can't ask me to condemn my soul to Hell by breaking my marriage vows. I will be agreeable to marriage after you've passed, but I will not seriously discuss it with Bella until after you're gone. It's not right to arrange such things when your wife is still living."

Kate and Edward stared at each other for several moments, before Edward finally looked down at the floor. "Please don't ask me to lay with her, Katie. Whether I want to or not is irrelevant. The fact of the matter is that I'm married to you, and I can't do it. I can't have relations with her while you lay here sleeping, listening to everything that's happening between us. I won't do that to you."

Kate nodded, understanding Edward's request, but seeing little point in it. "Edward, you need to meet your needs now. There's no telling how much longer I'll be here, and you can't wait much more. I just want to know that you're a good fit with Bella in that respect. Just once, ask her to lay with you tonight and I promise I'll be sleeping. I won't hear anything and I won't be angry tomorrow, I promise."

Edward watched his wife, hearing her plea. "No, Katie. It's wrong and I won't do it. Whether she would agree or not, it doesn't change the fact that it's wrong and I refuse. You can't make me do it, Kate. You can't!"

With that, Edward stomped out of the room, throwing the door against the wall as he opened it. His boots made an angry pounding sound on the floor that soon woke Alice from her nap, and he slammed the back door on his way out of the house. Pale Swan watched silently from the dining table, having just entered the house and unfortunately overhearing the last bit of Edward and Kate's conversation.

Edward went straight to the barn, which seemed to be his location of choice when he needed quiet, comforting, and a good place to think. He didn't see Pale Swan standing in the doorway until after he'd been pacing back and forth for several minutes. She had followed him out of the house, hoping to find out what had transpired between him and Kate.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked in an angry tone.

"I hear you fighting, want to see if you alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine, though I'm not really thrilled with you right now, so maybe you could leave me be."

Pale Swan wondered why he was upset with her this time.

"What I do? I hear you talk to Kate, you both sound angry."

Edward let out a huff, realizing that it wasn't Pale Swan's fault that Kate seemed to have lost her mind.

"Nothing, you didn't do anything. It's just Kate and these ideas she has. Sometimes she gets like this, where she has this idea or feeling and she just won't let it go until I have to give in and let her have her way. She did the same thing when I told her I didn't want you coming to stay here last year." Edward looked at Pale Swan, noticing the sadness that suddenly shadowed her face. He hadn't meant for that to sound rude, so he needed to make it right, and quickly. "I just didn't want you here because I knew the feelings I could have for you. I already felt it, from that very first day. There was a draw to you, something pulling my soul to yours. I couldn't risk my family for that."

Pale Swan nodded, realizing that she had felt the same thing when they first met. She wouldn't have been willing to give up her family for a chance at a life with Edward, which is why she, too, had been hesitant about living in his home. But that was over a year ago, before she and Edward had been forced together. Before she came to know him and care for not only him, but Alice and Kate. Now she couldn't imagine ever being anywhere else.

"I know, I afraid," she whispered, as Edward searched her face for answers. "I feel something from you that first day, and it scare me."

Edward was silent for a moment, frustration continuing to grow in him. "See, that's what I mean. We've both tried so hard to stay away from each other—to not feel what we were feeling—and now it turns out it was for nothing. It doesn't even matter. How wrong is it that I've dreamt of you for a year, feeling guilty every morning, and now it turns out that it's okay? I didn't have to feel guilty because now I get to be with you, and it's okay."

Pale Swan stood quietly watching him as his hands raked through his hair and he began to pace through the room. When Edward glanced at her, he could see the confusion on her face, and that she clearly did not understand the things he had said to her.

"I don't…" she said, watching him closely and waiting for an explanation, but Edward was too upset to offer one just yet.

"It feels like some kind of joke, you know? Like I've suffered through this agony for nothing. And now Kate just tells me, 'It doesn't matter that we're married, I want you to be with her. Go lay with her. Go kiss her. Go put your hands on her, it's fine. That's how it's supposed to be.' How could she say that?" Edward looked at Pale Swan, noticing the expression on her face.

"Kate say what?" she asked, clearly shocked at the words Edward had spoken.

"Yeah, she says we can be together, that she won't be mad. She wants me to sleep in the loft with you, and come to you to meet my needs. Physical needs." Edward waited for Pale Swan to fully understand what he as saying. When she still looked confused, he got more specific. "_Intimate needs,_ that a husband and wife share when they lay together."

"What?" Pale Swan said, her hand flying to her throat in embarrassment. The things Edward was telling her were surely things she'd always wanted with him, and things she hoped to have someday if they were ever married. The idea that Kate would want them to share those things now, while Kate remained living, shocked her, and Edward could see the proof of that in her body language. She stumbled back, until her body was flush against the wall of the barn.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. She wants us to be together. She said she needs to know that we are 'compatible in that way.' Like we wouldn't be compatible." He mumbled the last line to himself, but Pale Swan heard him, and her eyes shot up.

"You think me like that? Like husband think of wife?"

The two of them stared at each other for a few moments, each wondering what the other thought about the possibility of them being together.

"Yes," Edward finally said. He decided to lay his cards on the table and tell her exactly what he was thinking. "I think of you that way, with me. I wonder what it would be like to touch you, to hold you in my bed, and to kiss you. I wonder what you feel like, but I can't let myself know…not yet. I won't be unfaithful to Kate, no matter what she says."

Pale Swan nodded in agreement before muttering a soundless, "Me too."

Their eyes were connected, a fire burning between them, and in an instant all the frustration of the last few months boiled over and Edward was across the room to where Pale Swan stood, pulling her into his arms and letting his lips attack hers. She gasped at his forcefulness, but wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid his tongue into her mouth. The kiss was much different than the other one they'd shared, and each of them felt the desperation of the moment. There was no sound, other than their staggered, heavy breaths.

Edward clawed at her back, not able to get her body close enough to his. His hands swiftly moved to her bottom and then lower to her thighs and grabbed her, lifting her to his waist and pushing her back hard against the wall. Her legs quickly wrapped around his waist as her mouth moved frantically with his. Edward could feel his hard member pressing against Pale Swan's hot center, and he wondered desperately what it would feel like if they were naked. He wanted her so much in that moment, and for a split second he seriously considered doing what Kate asked him to do.

He moved his lips to Pale Swan's neck, leaving wet, open mouthed kisses along her skin, and listening as she moaned in ecstasy. Her hands were in his hair, pushing his face tighter into her neck, and he wondered if she'd ever experienced this kind of feeling before. Edward had been with Kate intimately too many times for him to count, but never in all his life had he felt what he was feeling with Pale Swan. His right hand shifted to her waist, holding her tightly before skimming up her side to her face. His fingers wrapped around her jaw and he angled her head so that he could kiss her again, letting his tongue stroke hers as they twisted together. His hand began to drift downward, and before he realized what he was doing, he was grasping her breast, squeezing it and craving more. Pale Swan groaned into his mouth, and just as he moved toward the buttons on her bodice, there was a loud cry from somewhere outside the barn. They both froze, looking toward the house for a moment before they heard it again. It was Alice, and almost as quickly as their encounter had begun, it was over.

Edward set Pale Swan back down on the ground, trying to steady his breathing as he backed away from her. She adjusted her clothes, attempting to make herself presentable and make sure everything was in its proper place. When their eyes met again, they both paused and stood still.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," Edward said.

Pale Swan shook her head. "No, it alright, I feel it too. I think Kate right."

Edward stepped toward Pale Swan. "What do you mean Kate's right?"

"I think she see more than we do."

Edward nodded and just as he was about to kiss her again, Alice cried out. He reached down and took Pale Swan's hand, lacing his fingers with hers and pulling her toward the house. Before opening the door, he lifted her hand to his mouth, pressing his lips against her fingers. "I'll talk to Kate, okay?"

Pale Swan nodded, unsure of exactly what Edward was talking about, but when they entered the house, it didn't matter anymore. Kate lay on the bedroom floor, crying and in pain.

"Katie?" Edward said, rushing to her side.

"Edward, I'm so sorry, I never should have pushed you. Please don't be angry, you were right. It's wrong what I told you, and I'm sorry. Please don't be upset with me."

Edward swiftly knelt on the floor next to Kate, pulling her into his arms and letting her cry on his shoulder. Pale Swan quietly entered the room, picking up Alice and taking her outside, leaving Edward to tend to his sobbing and sorrowful wife.

~o~O~o~

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun… :D Poor Edward. Men have it so bad sometimes. :D And in case you're wondering, he's rather hesitant to relieve "that tension" on his own, if you know what I mean. He doesn't see it as "proper," so he's kind of at Kate's mercy here. :D It's been a while…he's been holding out for a while now. :D**

******Thank you, too, for all the opinions going on with this. I think Kate is trying to deal with the fact that she's not going to be around to see all the things she'd planned for her life. She isn't perfect and sometimes she doesn't make the best decisions. She's real, or at least I try to make her that way. And Edward…I know everyone wants him to be the perfect man that will hold out and be faithful and his loyalty will never waver. That's not real. :D He's human, he has flaws, he makes bad choices, that's just how it is. I think we've all been around men (or women, for that matter) who have regularly received sex and then had it taken away for whatever reason. They are not always the most pleasant of people to deal with. I have a husband, I know this. Men do not always think with the head that has the brain, sometimes they think with the head about three feet lower that is programmed for one thing, and one thing only. Edward is just like any other guy, and in this situation he's dealing with a lot, in addition to the no sex thing. His best friend is dying, he's going to be on his own soon with a ranch to run and an infant daughter, and he's forced to spend hours and hours each day with this woman that he feels an incredible connection to, and that he knows feels the same way, and yet he can't touch her. At all. The guy is stressed. I'm sorry if his behavior offended any of you last chapter, and I'm sorry if some others were upset because he doesn't just kick Kate to the curb and bang away at Bella. :D I have this all planned out, just hang in there. There are only 3 chapters to go, and then you'll know the whole story. :) I hope you'll still like it when it's done.**

**Need I remind you, I love the number 13. Next chapter is a biggie… :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I don't own this, we all know who does. What I do own is a really yummy ham and swiss sandwich that I'm consuming as we speak. :D**

**Thanks so much to my superbeta, **_**MaggieMay14**_**. She only read this once 'cause she was crying too much. It's okay, I've only read it once too. I cried enough when I wrote it, I still have the headache to prove it. :D**

**Thanks to my prereaders, **_**Twilight44, Unchanged Affections, **_**and**_** EdwardsBloodType. **_**They're all busy 'cause regardless of how much I beg, their lives don't revolve around me. :D Although _EBT_ and I did get to spend some quality time together this morning on Twitter…discussing hu-cows. Oh my… :D Thanks to the girls that WC'd with me for this. :D And to **_**Mrs. Robward**_**. You should hear my girl quote Dirty Dancing lines… It makes my heart beat a little faster. :D**

**Thanks to **_**ZenOneness**_** for the awesome prompt and for letting me change it up just a bit. This one's sad, hope you're ready.**

**Thanks to **_**Dances with Wolves**_** and **_**The Substitute Wife**_**, the two movies that I got some plot ideas from. I love those movies… :)**

**We all knew it was coming. There are only 2 chapters left after this, and then a tiny epi. I'm starting to get a little emo about it.**

****Tissue Alert…I'm gonna go ahead and issue one now. :( ****

**-Chapter 13-**

~o~O~o~

Life was passing by faster than Kate had ever dreamed it would. When she was first diagnosed with cancer, the summer seemed like such a far off thing, yet now it loomed just over her head, and she knew her time was almost up. Pale Swan and Edward doted on her, doing anything she needed them to do, and never appearing put out or upset about it. She loved them both—they were her best friends—and she was grateful to have had them in her life for as long as she did.

After the fight with Edward, Kate realized what her words had done to him. She hadn't meant them, not really, but she was so frustrated by the fact that she could no longer give him all the things he needed. She wanted him to be happy, to have a good life, and it tore at her spirit that there were things he wanted and needed, and she could no longer provide them for him. She hoped that he would eventually end up with Pale Swan, but she knew he would never be unfaithful to his marriage vows. When he told her that he'd kissed Pale Swan, jealousy flashed through her for an instant, but then she remembered that she wanted that for him. She wanted him to feel love and passion, and she had a feeling Pale Swan was the one to help him experience all the things that she and Edward's marriage had been lacking.

Kate apologized to Edward that evening, telling him how sorry she was. After he had stomped out of the house earlier in the afternoon, she replayed their conversation in her head, wondering what she'd said wrong. As the reality of her words fully enveloped her, she regretted them, wanting to go to Edward and tell him she was wrong. She scooted herself to the edge of the bed and stood, taking two steps before falling to the floor. She was too weak to stand or even sit up, and she lay on the floor crying until finally Edward returned. She feared that maybe she had pushed him too far, insisting that he lay with Pale Swan, and even mentioning him bringing whores into her home. She worried that maybe her words had been too harsh and instead of pushing him toward Pale Swan, as was her intention, they had only pushed him farther away. As they sat on the floor, he held her and let her cry, assuring her that he was not upset. He understood why she'd said the things she had, but he couldn't find it in himself to do what she wanted. He would remain faithful, no matter what.

In the silence of the evening, he told her that he'd kissed Pale Swan in the barn. Kate froze when he spoke of it, but soon a little voice in the back of her mind was telling her it was okay, that it was meant to be. She had done her job in bringing the two together, and now it was time for them to find their own way. She promised Edward that she would no longer push him and Pale Swan together, and he promised that he would be true to her, as long as she lived. Kate respected Edward a great deal, especially when he sacrificed his own needs and wants for her and Alice. This was no exception. She knew he was a good man and that he could go without intimacy forever if he had to, she just didn't want him to. Regardless, they both resolved to be truthful to each other for the rest of the time they had left.

It was soon May, and Alice's first birthday was just over a week away. Kate had been sleeping more and more during the day, and often times she would wake from a nap to find Pale Swan and Alice curled up next to her in the bed, both sleeping soundly. She knew they just wanted to be close to her, and it made her smile to have them near. Kate had lost so much weight and strength that she was merely a shadow of her former self. The light that usually sparkled from her eyes was fading quickly, and she could feel that her time was close.

Dr. Cullen came to see her on Wednesday morning, leaving Esme in the kitchen with Pale Swan and Alice. "You've done well, dear. Are you sure you don't want me to increase your medication? You're so close to the end, I don't think it would take much to finish things off, if you'd like."

He looked at her with such pity in his eyes, but she knew he just wanted to ease her burden. "No, Dr. Cullen. I want to be here until God takes me. I'm a Christian woman, you know that. I can't condemn my soul. Besides, Edward would be angry with me. Plus, I'm selfish. I want as much time with Alice as I can get."

Her voice was soft and wispy by this point, and it was sometimes hard for her to speak. She took rapid, shallow breaths and cringed when the pain hit her.

"Kate, I hate to see you suffering so. I can make you sleep until the end."

She smiled. "No, I want to feel this. I want to remember what it was like to be alive. I want to see everything I can, even if that means I'm in pain for a few more days. It's worth it. Besides, it won't be long now."

Dr. Cullen smiled, patting her hand before he leaned over to place a kiss on her forehead. "I'll just be going then. I'll stop back by the day after tomorrow, check in on you."

"Yes, sir." Kate smiled up at him.

"You're a beautiful girl, Katherine. Esme and I will see to it that your family is looked after, don't you worry."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

Dr. Cullen wiped a tear from his cheek. "Of course, anything for you." He stood from the bed, walking to the door. "Goodbye, Katie."

Kate smiled the biggest smile she could, muttering a quiet goodbye in return, then closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Later that night, she woke to the sound of Edward and Pale Swan cleaning up the dinner dishes. She heard them talking about the crops and then about the newest colts that had been born that spring. She listened to them for several minutes, enjoying the gentle way they spoke to one another. Every so often, there was a playful tone to their words and she would hear one, or both, of them laugh. The sound warmed her heart and she was glad that they were getting along so well. She only hoped that once she was gone, they would both want to keep the promises they had made to her.

Alice came toddling into the room, getting more sure footed every day in her walking attempts. She was happy and smiling when she saw Kate in the bed, coming straight to the edge and trying to pull herself up. Kate used all the strength she had to lift Alice onto the mattress next to her. The little girl snuggled up next to her mother, and soon enough Kate felt the bed dip down a bit as Nessie, Alice's dog, jumped up and lay down beside her. Kate had reservations about letting the dog live in the house with them, but the pup had proven to be so protective of Alice, that Kate quickly changed her mind.

Kate lay on the bed with her daughter, and began to hum a song to her, stroking her fingers through Alice's curly blonde hair. She wondered if the hair would stay blonde, like hers had, or if the locks would change to something closer to Edward's color. The realization that she would never know made her sad, and a few tears slipped down her cheeks as she pulled her baby tighter to her chest, holding her there until they were both sound asleep.

The next morning, Kate felt exhausted, even though she'd just slept over twelve hours. Pale Swan brought her some soup broth, but Kate couldn't eat. She had no appetite and had been refusing food on and off for days. She over heard Dr. Cullen tell Pale Swan that refusal to eat was a common symptom toward the end of a disease like this, and it often meant that passing would be soon.

"Kate, please eat something," Pale Swan nearly begged. "I'll even help you, if you want."

Kate smiled. "No, I'm fine. I don't want it, really. Just sit with me a while, will you?"

Pale Swan took the small tray back to the kitchen, and then returned to the bedroom. Edward had taken Alice and Nessie outside with him to feed the animals, so the house was quiet.

"I have some things to say," Kate began.

"No, don't do that." Pale Swan's lip began to quiver, knowing that Kate was likely trying to say her goodbyes.

"Now just you hush. Give me my peace, alright? It won't take long, I assure you." She cleared her throat, reaching over for Pale Swan's hand. "I know I told you things I want you to do once I'm gone. I'd be happy if you did them, but you need to live your own life. Do what you want, okay? Promise me that you'll do what you want to do."

Pale Swan nodded, assuring Kate that she would always be strong and independent.

"That being said, take care of Edward and Alice for me. Tell Alice about me. Show her the drawings of us and tell her my stories. If you can, try to find Irina someday. Edward can help you, but you may need to talk him into it."

Pale Swan nodded again, unable to say anything. Tears were rushing down her face and her hands were shaking as she tried to wipe them away.

"Love Edward, Bella. Let him love you in return. He's a good man, and he'll make you happy if you let him. He deserves to be loved strong and deep. He deserves passion and joy, and I hope you will give him those things. He didn't have to marry me, or stay with me, but he did. I know he loves me, but I know he already loves you more deeply than he ever loved me."

Kate smiled at Pale Swan, reaching up to wipe away her own tears. She took several deep breaths, readying herself for what she needed to say next.

"Bella, if you can stay, I need to ask a favor of you. Alice will be so lonely with just you and Edward here. Please promise you'll give her siblings. She needs brothers and sisters, so I hope you'll be willing to do that."

Pale Swan nodded ever so slightly. "Yes, I promise, I try. I make them happy, I do my best. Thank you for trusting me to be with them. I not let you down."

Kate smiled, knowing that Pale Swan spoke from her heart, and that Kate could trust her.

Just then the back door opened and the two women heard Edward, Alice, and Nessie enter the kitchen.

"I go, feed Alice her lunch."

Pale Swan cautiously stood and hurried to the kitchen. Edward didn't come into the bedroom for a few minutes. Kate could hear the two of them whispering to each other, and she waited patiently for Edward to come to her. Luckily, she didn't have to wait too long.

"Hey, sleepy head," Edward said as he leaned against the door jam. Kate looked at him, noticing his long, lean frame. She'd never felt as though she fully appreciated the looks he'd been blessed with, at least not the way they should have been appreciated. She knew he was handsome, devastatingly so at times, and as her eyes trailed up his body, she was met with a smirk and Edward's shining green eyes.

"You're something else, you know that?" she whispered, a little laugh bubbling up from her throat.

"I think you're seeing things, Katie." Edward chuckled as he walked into the room and sat down beside her. "How you feeling? Pale Swan said you wouldn't eat your soup. You okay?"

Kate wrapped her fingers around Edward's hand. "Why do you insist on calling her that? Her name is Bella."

"It just doesn't feel right, you know that."

The name used to refer to Pale Swan had been somewhat of a source of contention between the couple, though usually rather jokingly. Edward couldn't let go of her Indian name, and Kate wouldn't stop pestering him about using her white name. Kate hoped that someday he would change his mind, but she had a feeling that until Pale Swan told him to do it, he would continue on with the name he preferred.

"How was Alice with the animals? She didn't scare the chickens again, did she?" Kate asked as she traced her finger over Edward's palm that lay face up on her thigh.

"Nah, I kept hold of her this time. She didn't get in the mud, either, though I can't say the same for Nessie. We had to wash her off a bit, that's why we were so long coming in."

Kate nodded, leaning her head against Edward's shoulder. The two of them were silent for a few moments. "You know it's close, right? There's not much time left."

Edward sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"I really am sorry about how I've acted lately. I'm just so worried, and you know how controlling I tend to be, always needing to make sure everything is taken care of."

"I know, I remember," Edward said with a little laugh. "It's alright, I know why you did everything that you did. I appreciate you trying to plan ahead for us, to make sure we're taken care of when you can't be here anymore."

"I just want the best for you both, you know that. That's all I've ever wanted." Kate looked up at Edward, seeing his profile as he stared across the room toward the window. "You've been the best friend I ever could have asked for, you know that?"

He nodded stiffly, not moving his eyes to meet hers.

"Thank you for showing me what love is about. Thank you for taking me when I didn't have anything to give you." Kate reached her hand to her face, wiping the tears that were beginning to fall. "Thank you for bringing me here, and for Alice. She's the greatest thing in my life—the most important thing I ever did."

"Me too," Edward said, and Kate noticed a slight shake in his voice.

"When I'm gone, I know you'll do what you need to, and that's okay, but I know Bella loves you. I also know that you love her, and I hope you'll be with her, in every sense of the word."

She felt Edward tense, shifting the way he was sitting just a bit, and showing that he was clearly uncomfortable with where the conversation was going.

"I want you to love her, Edward. She deserves that, and so do you. Marry her and have lots more babies so that Alice won't be alone. Stay here, if you can, and maybe someday find Irina, tell her what happened to me. I've written her several times, but I never get anything back. I guess now I never will."

Kate's chest shook as a sob escaped her. Edward squeezed his fingers around her hand, holding it tightly in his. "I will, don't worry. I'll take care of things, we'll be okay."

"Can you tell Alice about us? Bella knows some of my stories, but not all of them. Please help her to know me, and to look at the drawings. Tell her I loved her..."

Edward let go of Kate's hand and pulled his crying wife against his chest. Her tears were soon staining his shirt, but neither of them cared. He shushed her, trying his best to comfort Kate as she continued to sob. Once she got her emotions somewhat under control, she pulled back and looked up at her husband—the man who had been her best friend for as far back as she could remember.

"I love you...so much. I don't know what I would have done without you..." Kate stared into his eyes and then leaned forward, softly placing her lips against his. The kiss was sweet and tender, and neither of them pushed for anything more. Once Kate pulled away from him, she smiled, then lay her head against Edward's shoulder and closed her eyes, letting sleep take her once more.

Kate woke later that evening, feeling somewhat hazy and unsure of where she was. Her dreams had seemed so real, she was sure her time had finally come. Pale Swan was sitting with her, reading her poetry book as she stroked Kate's hair.

"Alice?" Kate said, her voice not much more than a raspy whisper.

"Yes, she with Edward. You want her?"

Kate nodded, the action taking much of her strength.

Pale Swan hurried to the living room and soon Edward came in carrying a sleepy Alice. She was dressed in her night clothes and was clearly ready for bed.

"Katie, you okay?" he asked.

"Edward, help me. I wanna rock her to sleep. One more time. Please." Each word was forced out, and Kate took so many long breaths in between them, that Edward wondered if she was strong enough to do what she wanted. The determination in her eyes was fierce, and Edward nodded to his wife, then turned to hand Alice to Pale Swan.

"Come on sweetie, let's get you up." Edward pulled her blankets back and lifted Kate from the bed, carrying her to the rocking chair that sat in the corner of the room. Once she was settled in, Edward took Alice from Pale Swan and placed the weary baby into her mother's arms.

"Hi, baby," Kate whispered, as Alice snuggled up against Kate's chest. Kate looked at her daughter, marveling at how beautiful she was becoming. "You'd better keep an eye on her, Edward. Every boy in the county is gonna be after our girl."

Edward laughed. "Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of."

Kate smiled. "I just hope she finds someone wonderful, like I did."

Pale Swan sniffled from the doorway, her hand covering her mouth as she tried to silence her cries.

"I got her," Kate assured Edward. "Just give us a few minutes."

Edward slowly backed away from the chair, stepping closer to Pale Swan, and as the two of them turned to leave the room, Kate took comfort in the fact that Edward subconsciously placed his hand at the small of her back, guiding her out.

Kate and Alice rocked in the chair for several minutes. Kate wasn't sure where she found the strength to hold her little girl, but she has happy it was there.

"Alice, I love you. I hope you know that and that you don't ever forget. I'll always be with you, watching out for you, but you're gonna have such a beautiful life. Your father is such a good man, and Bella..." She paused, swallowing down the lump that was forming in her throat. "Your ma is my best friend. She loves you as much as I do, and I know she'll take care of you. Just don't forget me, okay?"

Kate looked across the room, noticing the roses that Dr. Cullen had brought her the day before. He knew that they were her favorite, and each time Esme's rose bush blossomed, he would cut off the best blooms and bring them to her. Kate smiled at how bright and colorful they were, and she remembered how much Alice loved the smell of them. She brushed her fingers over Alice's arm, looking down at the bright blue eyes that were fighting to stay awake, but quickly losing the battle.

"Every time you see a rose, I want you to think of me, and I want you to remember that for every rose you see, I'm thinking of you, too. And I'm missing you. You've made my life so glorious and so full. Thank you for that, Little One."

Kate rocked her baby until finally, Alice was fast asleep. As she lay peacefully in her mother's arms, Alice's eyes danced back and forth, and Kate wondered what she might be dreaming about. Her little lips were closed in a tiny pink pout, and Kate leaned down to place a final kiss on them. As she gently rubbed her nose against Alice's, she heard a word slip from her mouth, and the sound was clear as day.

"Mama."

Kate let out a choking cry, and tears began to pour from her eyes. Edward and Pale Swan were there in an instant, checking to make sure things were okay. Kate handed Alice to Pale Swan, letting their eyes meet and silently telling her that this was it—she was giving over her baby and putting all of her trust in her friend. The tears on Pale Swan's face matched those on Kate's, and Pale Swan tenderly took Alice, laying her in her crib in the corner of the room.

Edward picked Kate up from the chair, taking her back to the bed where he lay her down and tucked her blankets all around her. The few minutes spent holding Alice had exhausted her, and she instantly fell asleep.

Sometime during the night, Kate woke, finding Edward lying next to her. He was wide awake, his eyes watching her in the darkness.

"Thirsty," she said, and he sat up, getting her glass of water from the bedside table. After she'd had a few little sips, he put the glass away and lay back down beside her.

Edward was silent, as his hand moved to her stomach and began to rub circles there. He knew the action was something she'd always liked, and he hoped it would give her some comfort.

"I was dreaming, but it was so real," Kate whispered.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Alice was there. She was older though, but I knew it was her. She was so pretty, her hair was black and her eyes were bright green, just like I remember."

Edward nodded, realizing that Kate was talking about his sister, and not their daughter. "What was she doing?" he asked, hoping to keep Kate talking and with him as long as he could.

"She was happy. She was waiting for me. She said I should tell you hello, that she watches you."

Edward smiled at the thought of his little sister, fighting back the sadness he felt from missing her for so many years.

"You tell her hi for me, okay? Tell her that I love her when you see her next. And tell her I'm sorry."

Edward's voice was very soft, and his hand moved up Kate's body until it reached her face, where his thumb began to stroke her cheek. He realized there was no wetness there, no tears. For the first time in days, she wasn't crying anymore.

"She said you'd say that—that you're sorry. It's okay, she's happy."

Edward smiled at the thought of her, and hoped that somehow what Kate was seeing was more than just a dream. He hoped that someday, when his time came to pass on, Alice would be there waiting for him, too, just as it seemed she was now for Kate.

"I'm tired, Edward. I'm ready. Don't be mad, I love you."

Edward leaned down, kissing the tip of Kate's nose and whispering to her that he loved her, too. Kate smiled, as her eyes slid closed.

"I'll be seeing you..." Kate's voice was soft and clear, and her words filled the air around them.

As Kate slipped into darkness, her dreams began, and they grew brighter and more real with each passing second. Soon she found herself standing in a large crowd of people, and as she looked around, she realized that she recognized no one. After several minutes of searching, she saw Alice again. She started to walk toward the girl, and just as she met her, Alice pointed off to the side. Kate's gaze slid to her right and there, standing in a large space within the crowd, was a man she would have known anywhere. His blonde hair was smoothed back, and his eyes were focused on her alone. Kate's breath caught when she saw him, and as he walked closer to her, she knew she had to be dreaming.

"You've kept me waiting quite a long time, ma'am."

Kate smiled, feeling his hand take hers. Instantly she knew it wasn't a dream, and she was where she should be. As she watched his face, a smile slowly growing over it, her breath escaped her one final time.

Garrett.

~o~O~o~

**A/N: Just so we're clear, the Alice in Kate's "dreams" is Edward's sister, and she's a little more grown up. In case there's any confusion. :)**

**Now back to the sobbing this chapter always causes for me. :)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I don't own this, we all know who does. What I do own is a 52 oz Cherry Vanilla Pepsi that I made at the gas station tonight when I went on a date with the hubs. Man, I missed date night...darn kids I've had to take care of for the past 16 years. :D**

**Thanks so much to my superbeta, **_**MaggieMay14**_**. She's swamped with so much stuff, and yet somehow she still finds time to help me. I don't know what I'd do without her. :)**

**Thanks to my prereaders, **_**Twilight44, Unchanged Affections, **_**and** _**EdwardsBloodType. **_**They are busy, BUSY girls, and I couldn't love them more. :) ****And a special thanks to **_**Agrutle**_** for pinch-prereading this for me. Most of my girlies were busy, so she stepped up. Thanks chickie! Thanks to the girls that WC'd with me for this. :D And to **_**Mrs. Robward**_**. Have I mentioned lately that I have the cutest wifey ever? No? Well, I do. :) I'm a lucky, lucky girl...**

**Thanks to **_**ZenOneness**_ **for the awesome prompt and for letting me change it up just a bit. She's sick, and she's still reading this. Oh, and she followed me on twitter today. I might was squeed a bit when I got that notice. :D**

**Thanks to **_**Dances with Wolves**_ **and **_**The Substitute Wife**_**, the two movies that I got some plot ideas from. I love those movies… :)**

**This chapter is the longest yet, and it's got something my buddy **_**denverpopcorn**_** really wants, though it's not in the barn. That might be best served in an outtake... :)**

**-Chapter 14-**

~o~O~o~

The next morning as Pale Swan slowly woke from a restless night's sleep, she noticed how eerily calm the house was. There was no sound, no movement, and she lay still for a moment, wondering if she was dreaming. Light was beginning to fill the sky, though the sun hadn't risen yet, and she stared at the ceiling as she remembered the night before. Kate was so tired and Pale Swan knew how completely consumed her body was with disease. Yet, as worn as she looked, she radiated a beauty that Pale Swan had never seen before. As Kate sat rocking Alice, Pale Swan wondered if it would be the last time. Later, when she handed the sleeping baby over to Pale Swan, the look in Kate's eyes told her everything she needed to know. This was the end, and Kate was letting go. She'd given up everything else in her life, even Edward a few months before, but Alice was the last thing keeping Kate alive, and as she gently placed her in Pale Swan's arms, the look they shared assured both of them that what was happening was alright.

Pale Swan had immediately retired to the loft after putting Alice in her crib. She left Edward alone with his wife, letting them have time together, even though she knew from the quiet in the house that Kate had fallen asleep. At some point during the night, Pale Swan was awoken by the soft sounds of Edward and Kate's voices, and tears slipped down her face as she heard them saying goodbye to one another. She knew it was a moment that should have only been for them, but somehow she felt comfort in their words. The love expressed between the two people that had come to mean so much to her were beautiful and heart felt, and made Pale Swan love each of them even more.

Laying in bed, watching the light from outside grow brighter and brighter, Pale Swan soon heard a sound from down stairs. She couldn't tell what it was, and she got up, quickly changing into her house dress before descending the ladder to the main floor. The bedroom door was slightly ajar, and when she peeked inside, she saw Edward sitting on the bed next to Kate, his eyes red and swollen. As she stepped closer, the floor board creaked, and he looked up to her. The look on his face told her what had happened, and a choked cry came from her throat. Edward held his hand up to her, beckoning her to him, and she quickly walked to his side.

"She's gone," he whispered, burying his face in her stomach as he wrapped his arms around her. His sobs broke Pale Swan's heart, and she looked down at her friend's lifeless body, noticing the calm and peaceful look on her face. Pale Swan soothed Edward as she cried along with him, both of them sadder than they had ever been before. Kate would always be an important part of their lives, and Pale Swan knew that even though she was no longer with them physically, she would forever be with them in spirit.

~o~O~o~

The next few days passed quickly, and soon enough the funeral was behind them and life was picking up again. It surprised Pale Swan that even though her world had been shattered, it kept on going. Life waited for no one, and whether they were ready or not, Pale Swan and Edward had a ranch and child to attend to.

Dr. Cullen and Esme had been to visit the ranch the morning that Kate passed away. They offered to help in the burial and funeral, and were a great assistance to Edward and Pale Swan. In a far corner of the ranch, set atop a small hill, was a small family burial site. Two headstones rested there, for Charles and Renee Swan, and Kate had asked Pale Swan's permission to be buried there along with her parents. Edward had refused to dig the grave before Kate passed, even though she told him to be practical and do it a little at a time. The day after Kate's death, Edward, Carlisle, and Michael spent a few hours digging the hole, while Carlisle's friend from town, Eric Yorkie, worked on carving a headstone. Esme, along with a few ladies from church, organized a lovely service, and on a warm Sunday afternoon, just after weekly services were completed, Kate Masen was laid to rest. She was surrounded by those she loved most in the world, and as a breeze whipped across the fields around them, Pale Swan knew Kate was happy.

That night as Pale Swan and Edward sat down to supper, they were both oddly quiet. Alice was her sweet, energetic self, picking at her food as she happily played with her doll. Pale Swan wondered when she and Edward would discuss their living arrangements, and what their future might bring, but for the moment, Edward seemed rather withdrawn. After clinging to her that first morning, Edward had remained distance from Pale Swan, and she was beginning to wonder if maybe he had changed his mind. She didn't feel comfortable mentioning it to him, but she knew that sooner or later it would have to be brought up.

She put Alice to bed that night, returning to the living room with a book and sitting in the rocking chair reading as Edward sat in front of the fireplace, staring into the flames. Without a word he rose from his seat and went to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Pale Swan waited for quite a while, wondering if he would return. He didn't.

The next day was a Monday, and life was back to normal. Edward was up at dawn and out in the barn and fields all day. Pale Swan cared for Alice as she tended to the household chores and fixed meals for them to eat. Edward came into the house at each meal time, sat at the table near Pale Swan and ate, mumbled a thank you when he was done, and then was gone again. Pale Swan was confused and hurt by his behavior, and as she rocked Alice to sleep for her afternoon nap, she wondered if maybe she should pack up her things and go.

The evening brought a tired Edward into the house. Dinner was on the table, and Pale Swan was just starting to feed Alice.

"Looks like a storm's rolling in. There's a lot of clouds to the west and south. We might be in for a long night," he said.

Pale Swan knew how violent storms could be in that part of Texas, and dark clouds were never something to take lightly.

"Okay, you get animals penned up?" she asked, scooping stew into Edward's bowl as he sat down.

"Yeah. There are a few horses too far out to pasture, I couldn't get them. We'll see if they head in when the rains start."

The three of them silently ate their meal, and the only sound between them was Alice's babbling and laughing.

Night soon fell, and with it came howling winds and a hard rain. The house Charles Swan had built was sturdy and strong. There wasn't even a leak in any part of the ceiling, which Pale Swan was thankful for. She felt a large dip in the temperature outside, and tried to build up the fire just a bit more. Rain water continued to seep down the chimney, falling into the flames, and Pale Swan knew she was most likely in for a lot of work that night, if she wanted to keep the house warm for the family.

As the rain continued to pour down, Edward heard the wayward horses return, whinnying and neighing as they tried to get into the shelter of the barn. "I gotta get the horses inside, I'll be back." He put on his raincoat and hat, and hurried out into the rain.

Pale Swan put Alice to bed, glad that Nessie was there to keep the baby warm. The little dog burrowed down into the blankets and against the sleeping toddler. Pale Swan had never seen an animal so attached to a human before, but she knew the feeling was mutual between the two little ones. She quickly went back to the living room, fanning the flames to keep the fire going.

A loud clap of thunder shook the windows as a bolt of lightning flashed outside, lighting up the whole house. Pale Swan knew the storm was bad, but there hadn't been many lightning strikes near their home up to that point. She waited quietly in the house, glad that the sound hadn't woken Alice. Soon, the back door flew open and Edward stood in the doorway.

"I need your help!" he yelled to her. Pale Swan jumped up and ran to where he was. "The lightning spooked one of the horses and I can't get him to come back. Can you get him? I've gotta get these mares and colts tethered down." Pale Swan nodded, knowing that if it was the stallion she thought it might be, she was the only hope of calming the horse.

She ran outside without thinking of putting on a coat, and instantly she was soaked to the bone. The large brown stallion was running and bucking wildly through the pasture, and Pale Swan ran—tripping and stumbling through the darkness—to where he was. "Daybreak!" she called out to the horse, not getting any response. She slowed her steps and walked closer, hoping to not scare the animal anymore than he already was. "Daybreak!" she called, and was relieved when his head whipped around in her direction.

"Daybreak, come boy." Pale Swan held out her arms to the horse, waiting patiently for the horse to walk to her. As soon as he was close enough, she placed her hands on his face, gently rubbing him and speaking softly to him over the sound of the wind and rain. She took hold of the cheek piece of his bridle and led him to the barn, guiding him through the open door and to Edward, who was waiting with a rope so that he could tie the animal up in his stall. Once Daybreak was secured, Edward told Pale Swan to hurry back to the house while he locked up the barn doors.

Once she was inside, she slid her shoes off and left them near the door. They were caked in mud and she knew she'd have to clean them the next morning. Her clothes were drenched and she was soon shivering. When she walked to the fireplace, she saw how small the flames where, and that water was steadily dropping onto the wood. The flames were flickering and there was more smoke than usual escaping through the vents in the chimney. She grabbed hold of the bellows and began to fan the fire, worried when it didn't immediately grow larger. The back door opened and Edward entered the kitchen, stopping to remove his boots, while hanging up his hat and coat.

He hurried to Pale Swan's side, taking the bellows from her. "You need to get out of those clothes, you'll get sick." He continued working on the fire and Pale Swan stood behind him, unsure of what to do. He manipulated the fireplace so easily, and she was reminded of watching her father once do the same thing. She stood frozen in place as memories from her childhood played through her head, and her body shook from the cold.

"Pale Swan, go get changed," Edward said more forcefully. When she still didn't move, he stood up, wrapping his hands around her shoulders. "Pale Swan?" He waited until she looked into his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern thick in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You need to get out of those clothes. You're soaked and freezing, you'll end up sick if you don't."

Pale Swan nodded her head, stepping away from Edward and toward the ladder that led to the loft.

"No, go into the bedroom, we'll be warmer if we're all there."

Pale Swan looked back at Edward, wondering what he meant. The confusion in her mind must have been evident on her face because he continued to speak.

"Get out of your clothes and get in the bed. We'll be warmer together, body heat and all, okay? Hurry, I'll be there in a minute."

Pale Swan nodded, still not sure what Edward meant, but the goosebumps on her skin convinced her to do as he said.

She walked into the room, glad that she was alone as she peeled the wet clothes from her body. Once she was completely undressed—having even removed her soaking wet undergarments—she looked around the dark room and wondered if she should put on one of Kate's nightgowns. The sound of Edward moving around the living room, and coming closer to the bedroom door, startled her, and she quickly pulled the quilts back and climbed into the bed. With the covers pulled just under her chin, she hoped she was fast enough so that Edward didn't see anything inappropriate.

The bedroom door soon opened, and Edward walked in. The house was dark, the only light being a glow from the fireplace in the living room that shone through the doorway, and Pale Swan watched as Edward undressed in the room. Lightning flashed every once in a while, showing the muscles on his back, and his long, lean legs. Pale Swan lay marveling at him, and was shocked when he slid his undergarments off as well, leaving them on the floor before quickly pulling the blankets back and climbing into the bed beside her. There was space between them and it was only then, as they lie next to each other, that the reality of the situation fully hit her—she and Edward were both naked, in bed together, and there was nothing between them.

Pale Swan had never been so fully exposed to anyone before, especially not a man. She lay shivering and scared, hoping Edward wouldn't notice. He seemed calm and completely at ease and then she remembered that he'd probably been like this hundreds of times with Kate, so he had nothing to be nervous about.

"Are you alright?" he softly asked.

Pale Swan nodded before answering. "Yes."

"You're shaking."

"Yes."

Edward turned his head so that he could see Pale Swan. "Are you still cold?"

"No, I do not think so."

"We'll be warmer this way, I promise."

The two of them lay side by side for several minutes in the dark, flashes of lightning coming through the window every so often.

"Pale Swan?" Edward asked.

"Yes?"

He laughed a little. "You're still shaking."

"Yes."

Pale Swan's nervousness in the situation was obvious to both her and Edward, and soon she felt him roll onto his side, coming closer to her.

"I won't do anything if you don't want me to," he whispered, his hand stretching across the space between them and finding Pale Swan's stomach. His fingers curled around the side farthest from him, and he pulled a little, trying to get her to roll onto her side and face him. "We really will be warmer if we're laying together. Without clothes between us, our skin will be hotter and we'll stay warm that way."

Pale Swan rolled to her side, her eyes meeting Edward's. "I never...I haven't been..." She stumbled over her words, but Edward shushed her.

"It's okay, I know. I won't do anything, I promise. I just want to keep you safe."

Pale Swan let out a sigh, knowing that she could trust Edward and she had nothing to worry about. He inched closer to her, and she scooted closer to him. Soon enough their chests were nearly touching and Edward's left arm was wrapped protectively around Pale Swan's back. Her head lay on his right arm, which was bent at the elbow, letting his hand rub over her right shoulder. She pulled her arms in front of her chest, letting them be a barrier between them. Edward's left leg bent at the knee and slid on top of Pale Swan's. Her leg instinctively bent and moved between his legs, letting more of their skin come into contact. Pale Swan's breaths began to get more shallow, as she pushed her face into the space under Edward's chin. He held her tighter and she could feel his heart beating faster with each minute that passed.

They lay wrapped up in each other for a long time, neither of them able to sleep, as the storm raged on outside. Pale Swan had never felt so safe, in all her life, nor had she ever felt so loved. She knew that Edward was the only man for her, and the realization that he might not want her began to creep back into her thoughts. Lying in his arms, she knew she would never be happy anywhere else, and she began to cry.

As her body began to shake, she tried to stop, but it was no use. "Pale Swan, what is it?" Edward asked, rubbing his hand up and down her back. She shook her head but wouldn't speak. When her crying didn't stop, Edward took hold of her chin, lifting it so that he could see her face. Once their eyes met, he could see the tears on her face. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Pale Swan's eyes closed—she didn't want to see his face when she told him she knew he didn't want her. She couldn't handle the confirmation that she knew she'd see in his eyes.

"You don't want me."

Edward stiffened. "What?"

Pale Swan sniffled as she spoke again. "You don't want me. I know, you not talk to me for days. I sorry I not better for you."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You lay with me this way and you no want me. I sorry."

Edward looked at the beautiful girl that lay in his arms, stunned by the thoughts running through her mind.

"You're so wrong, you have no idea. Can you feel this?" he said as he pushed his pelvis forward, pressing his hardened penis against her soft belly. "I've been doing everything I can think of to keep this from happening, and then when nothing worked, I've been trying to keep that part of me away from you. I don't want to scare you because I know you've never been like this before, but I want you so much I can't stop myself anymore."

With that, Edward leaned his head down until his lips found hers. He placed a soft, gentle kiss there, letting it linger for a few moments until finally Pale Swan responded, pressing her lips back on his. The two of them kissed, growing bolder and more forceful as the intensity of the moment began to consume them. Pale Swan's right arm moved up and wrapped around Edward's neck, pulling him more tightly against her. She soon felt his chest against hers, and she wondered what he would think of her body.

She had always been rather slim, not having been graced with voluptuous curves like some of her Indian sisters. Her breasts were small, though still decently sized, and her hips had finally flared out just a bit more when she entered adulthood. She knew her body was different than Kate's had been, and she wondered if Edward would be accepting of the differences.

Edward pulled away, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry. I know I said I wouldn't do anything, and I didn't mean to, I just don't want you to ever think that I don't want you. I do, more than anything I've ever wanted in my life."

Pale Swan looked at him, seeing the honesty in his eyes, and she stretched forward, placing another kiss on his lips. Then she lowered her mouth to his chin, then to the underside of his jaw, and finally to his neck. She slowly placed soft, open mouthed kisses along his skin, letting her tongue slide against the stubble from his beard and sucking ever so gently. As she moved closer to his ear, she sucked the lobe into her mouth, pressing down just a bit with her teeth. The hiss that escaped Edward made her want to be more forward, and she whispered into his ear.

"I not know what to do. Show me. Love me, Edward."

He lay still for a moment, his fingers digging into the skin of her shoulder.

"We aren't married yet, we should wait."

Pale Swan looked up at him, lust filling her eyes. "You want me to marry you?" she asked.

"Yes, of course I do."

"When?"

Edward looked at her, moving his hand to her hair and smoothing it back. "Tomorrow, or the day after."

Pale Swan smiled. "It decided then. I be yours always."

Her words of love and devotion fueled the want that was ready to burst forth from Edward's chest. "Are you sure?" he asked, knowing that he would stop if she wanted to, but really hoping that she wouldn't ask that of him.

"Love me, please."

Edward kissed Pale Swan, pulling her bottom lip into his mouth and then sliding his tongue into hers. He rolled a little more, pushing her onto her back as he hovered above her. Pale Swan loved the feeling of him pressing down on her and she quickly moved her other arm to wrap around Edward's back. His leg pushed downward, parting hers as his pelvis began to move against her belly, and she marveled at how hard he had become. She knew a bit about men and the way they became aroused, but she'd never felt a fully hardened member herself, and had never been so close to one. The size of him was beginning to worry her, and she wondered how he could possibly fit within her.

Edward's hand moved down to cover her breast, carefully squeezing it as he rubbed his thumb over her hardened nipple. The sensations spreading through her body excited her and she moaned softly in his ear.

"Show me how, what I do," she said, hoping that Edward would help her so that she could learn how to please him. From what she'd felt so far, she knew that Edward was skilled with his hands and mouth, and she hoped that with his help, she would someday be able to make him feel as good as he was making her feel.

Edward continued to push his body against hers, his lips covering her neck and chest as he scooted down a bit in the bed. The shifting of their bodies caused the bed to creak and give a bit, and she hoped that the noise wouldn't wake Alice, though the storm was so loud outside that she thought chances of that were slim. When Edward wrapped his lips around her breast, Pale Swan shuddered, shakes rippling through her body. His tongue stroked the pebbled skin of her sensitive peak, and her hands raked through his hair, pulling him closer to her.

Pale Swan felt Edward's hand dancing along the skin of her stomach, and then on the edge of her hip. As he continued to get closer and closer to her thighs, her legs began to tremble.

"Are you okay?" Edward said through staggered breaths.

"Yes, okay," she replied, somewhat breathless.

His eyes met hers once again, and he crawled back up her body until their noses were touching. "Are you sure? If you're not, please tell me now, because honestly...I don't know if I'll be able to stop after this. I want you so much."

Pale Swan looked at him closely, seeing truth in his eyes. "Tell me first, please."

Edward looked at her, unsure what she was saying. "Tell you what?"

"Love..."

Edward heard the word she whispered, and knew what she needed. He softly rubbed his nose against hers, smiling as he thought the words he'd wanted to say for so long.

"I love you, Pale Swan, like I've never loved anyone before. If you'll have me, I'm yours."

The smile that spread across her face lit up the room, and all the nerves in her body calmed. "I love you, and I yours."

Edward pressed his lips to hers again as he reached for her hand and carefully pulled it toward his stomach. He helped her wrap her fingers around his penis and showed her how to squeeze and slide her hand up and down along the length. Pale Swan was soon doing it on her own, and he moved his fingers to her stomach, letting them wander down her belly. Finally, she felt him softly caressing her skin through the dark curls that lay between her legs. The first time his finger slid lower, touching her center, she called out, only to have her cries swallowed by Edward's hungry kisses. His fingers moved skillfully across her folds, rubbing circles where he knew she would most enjoy it.

The feelings Pale Swan was experiencing were nothing like she'd ever felt before. Her hand squeezed tighter around Edward's hardness, causing him to moan her name. She continued moving up and down and was startled when she felt moisture there. Worried that maybe she'd caused him to bleed, she pulled her hand away, hoping that his cries were not ones of pain.

"What? Why'd you stop?" he asked, his breath heavy while his fingers continued to dance against her most sensitive skin.

"You bleed? It's wet, I worried."

Edward smiled, a lightness in his words. "I'm not bleeding, honey. It's just moisture to help with things, it's okay. It happens every time."

Pale Swan was relieved. "You not hurt?"

"No, not at all. It feels so incredible. Touch me again, please."

Pale Swan carefully moved her hand back and took hold of him, watching as his eyes closed when she did. She nearly screamed when his fingers slid lower through her wet skin, and soon one pushed inside her. Edward's mouth was attached to her neck and he bit and licked at the soft skin there. His finger continued to pump in and out of her body, until it was joined by a second finger. She was beginning to feel more full, and the thought of him pushing into her made the excitement of the moment that much better. No man had ever felt that part of her, and she was glad that she could share the experience with Edward.

"Is this alright? I'm not hurting you, am I?" Edward asked, looking up to meet Pale Swan's gaze.

"I okay, feels good, I not know it be like this."

The corner of Edward's mouth turned up in a smile and he pushed his fingers deeper into her, causing her to arch her back, pressing her breasts upward towards Edward's waiting mouth. He continued to touch her as her hand slid forcefully up and down him. Edward moved his body, settling between Pale Swan's legs and spreading them apart. He moved his mouth to her ear and whispered something to her. She was so lost in the moment that his words didn't register.

"What?" she said, tightening her hand and causing Edward to groan.

"Are you ready?" he asked, slipping a third finger into her. She could tell that her body was wet where his fingers were pumping in and out of her, and she wondered to herself if it was the same thing that happened to Edward.

"Yes, you love me now?"

Edward nodded. "Yes. I'll go slow, I don't want to hurt you."

He moved his hand, pulling his fingers out of her and taking hold of her hand that was still sliding up and down his penis. He unwrapped her fingers before moving her hand to the side. Then, he reached down and held himself, lining up the tip of him with Pale Swan's opening. He pushed forward a little, then paused. Pale Swan had never felt anything quite like him before, and she watched him closely, their eyes never leaving each other. When her breathing settled down a bit, he pushed forward a little more. She was so tight around him that he felt as though he might burst, but he was careful, knowing that she needed time to adjust to him.

Pale Swan let out a soft moan, urging Edward to move forward. There was still some distance between them and when Pale Swan looked at him, asking with her eyes how much more, Edward responded.

"Almost there, sweetheart. Are you okay?"

She nodded, then wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him toward her. Edward slid in farther until finally he was filling her completely. The two lay still for a moment, watching one another and letting their bodies become accustomed to the new sensations.

"I'm gonna move, alright?" Edward said breathlessly, waiting until Pale Swan nodded her response.

He pulled back a bit, then pushed forward again. As he began to thrust gently into her, Pale Swan's hands traveled over Edward's body, clinging to his arms, shoulders, and then pushing into his hair. His body felt heavenly to her, and though there was some pain deep within her where they were connected, the other feelings in her body made up for it, and she pulled Edward closer to her.

Their bodies moved together, instinct taking over where Pale Swan lacked experience, and Edward guiding and encouraging her along the way. Soon, he was pumping into her so quickly, his long, smooth thrusts making her think she might burst. When his fingers drifted back to the spot at the top of her folds, where the little, sensitive bud lay, the feelings in her were overwhelming and soon enough she found herself wanting to scream, but biting down on her lip so that she wouldn't wake Alice. Edward buried his face in the crook of her neck and rubbed circles into her skin as he continued to rock his pelvis against hers. With a few grunts, he pushed deep inside her and stilled, pausing before he pulled back and thrust into her once more. Pale Swan's fingers were clawing at the sheet that lay underneath them and her mouth hung open in the night's darkness. She felt a blinding light flash through her body and her legs shook slightly from the euphoria that had overwhelmed her. She lay still, with Edward atop her, their bodies covered in sweat.

Edward lifted his head from her neck, looking deeply into her eyes. "I love you. Marry me, be my wife. I can't go on without you."

Pale Swan saw the sincerity in his face and after a moment she nodded. "Yes, I marry you. I love you, too. I want stay here with you, always."

Edward shifted to Pale Swan's side, pulling her into his arms after his softening penis slipped from her body. Pale Swan felt wetness between her legs and she wondered what it was, but in the moment, she didn't care. She clung to Edward, closing her eyes and falling quickly into a restful, dreamless sleep.

~o~O~o~

Soon enough there was light beginning to shine through the windows. Dawn was coming, and Pale Swan moved slightly, feeling arms wrapped tightly around her. For a moment she forgot where she was, but then the urgency of the night before came back to her. She remembered the storm and the way Edward had needed her, and then taken care of her. She remembered what had happened between them in the bed, and hoped that it was just the first of many mornings that she could wake up next to him.

"Good morning," he whispered in a groggy voice.

"Hmmm, yes. Very good." Pale Swan couldn't hide the smile on her face or the giggle in her voice, and soon Edward was tightening his grip on her.

"I gotta get up. I need to check on the horses, make sure everything looks okay after the storm."

"Yes, I make breakfast."

Edward looked longingly at her. "I'm not sorry for last night. Will you still marry me?"

Pale Swan smiled, lifting her hand to smooth out the wrinkles that had just appeared on his brow. "I still marry you. I not sorry either."

Edward smiled. "I was thinking we could go into town this afternoon, maybe stay the night with Carlisle and Esme, and then get married tomorrow. It's Alice's birthday tomorrow, that might be nice."

Pale Swan nodded in agreement. "Yes, that good." With a soft kiss on the tip of her nose, Edward then placed a searing kiss on her lips. It was enough to make him hard for her again, but he pulled away, not wanting to be with her again until after they were married.

Pale Swan watched as Edward dressed in clean clothes, marveling at the way the muscles moved under his skin. He was beautiful, both inside and out, and she felt so lucky that he had chosen her to be with. Once he left the house, after giving her another short kiss, Pale Swan went to the loft and dressed for the day. In the trunk that contained her mother's clothes, Pale Swan had found a beautiful white flowered dress. She pulled it out and looked at it for a moment, deciding that she would wear it the next day when she and Edward married.

Each of them spent the morning tending to chores around the house and the ranch. There was much work to be done, and they were both rather busy. Edward came in to eat breakfast with Pale Swan and Alice, then hurried back to the pasture to clear away some tree branches that had fallen during the storm. He wanted to get everything taken care of so that there wouldn't be any problems while they were in town for the night.

As Pale Swan busied herself around the house, singing songs to Alice and fixing some food to take along with them into town, there came a knock on the door. Pale Swan knew they weren't expecting anyone, so she was rather surprised to have her day interrupted. Glancing out the window, she didn't see any wagons or carriages, and she grew more curious as to who it was. Opening the door, she felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her, for standing on the porch was her long lost Indian beau, Little Wolf.

~o~O~o~

**A/N: Oh snap! You knew he was coming back to claim what's his... :D Or at least what he THINKS is still his. :D Oops! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I don't own this, we all know who does. What I do own is an undying love for Johnny Depp. I watched the Kids Choice Awards with the kids tonight, and holy cow, that man oozes sexiness, even when he's sliming an auditorium full of wild children. :D**

**Thanks so much to my superbeta, **_**MaggieMay14**_**. I don't know how she does it, but she's always so quick and reliable. I love her for that...among many other reasons.**

**Thanks to my prereaders, **_**Twilight44, Unchanged Affections, **_**and** _**EdwardsBloodType. **_**They really are so wonderful...I don't know what I'd do without them.**** Thanks to the girls that WC'd with me for this. :D And to **_**Mrs. Robward**_**. She's "pretty cool." Ugh, I have that stinking Miley Cyrus Show skit from Saturday Night Live in my head and I keep saying "That's pretty cool" for everything. :D **_**Mrs. Robward**_** would think that's funny. And pretty cool. :D**

**Thanks to **_**ZenOneness**_ **for the awesome prompt and for letting me change it up just a bit. I hope she likes how things are wrapping up. This story was written for her, after all. :) I'm sure she'd gladly accept chocolates, flowers, and RobPorn from anyone who would like to show their gratitude. And whatever she doesn't want, I'll take. :D**

**Thanks to **_**Dances with Wolves**_ **and **_**The Substitute Wife**_**, the two movies that I got some plot ideas from. I love those movies… :)**

**Here it is...the last full chapter. Can I just say that I cried a bit when I finished writing this? Cause I did. Pathetic, I know, but I'm gonna miss these characters. :)**

**-Chapter 15-**

~o~O~o~

Pale Swan's mouth hung open in shock, and she was instantly swooped up into two large arms as Little Wolf pulled her to him.

"Oh, how I've missed you," he said softly in her ear. Pale Swan hadn't spoken her Comanche language in so long, that her mind went blank when she tried to think of something to say. She felt his face against her neck, his hot breath floating along her skin, and she hung limp in his arms. He gently put her back down on the ground, lifting his hands to her face and cupping it. "My love, I've come for you." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. His touch was strong and sure, and Pale Swan could hardly breathe.

"Pale Swan, speak to me. I am happy to find you waiting, not doubting my promises." His fingers brushed against her hair, sweeping it away from her face as his eyes looked her over. The smile on his face had not faltered and Pale Swan was confused, unsure of what to do.

"Little Wolf?" she said, surprise clear in her tone.

"Yes, it is me. I return for you. You remember my promise, to always find you. I am sorry it took so long, we have been moving west at a steady pace. There were many soldiers, I could not return until now. Our people will soon go far west, we will not be back. I have come to claim you, my bride. We shall be married upon our return."

Pale Swan stared at her first love, her heart breaking at the joy she saw in his face. So much time had passed by that she thought she'd never see him again, and she had given up hope. Not only that, but she had fallen in love with Edward, and she had made promises of her own to both him and Kate. Now that Little Wolf stood before her, there to claim her as his own, she could not find the words to express the torment she was feeling.

"It has been so long...you did not return."

Little Wolf's smile softened and he stepped closer to her, staring into her eyes. "I know, I am sorry. I came for you as soon as was safe. We can go now, be together. Get your things, let us go."

Pale Swan stumbled backward, bumping into the door jam and catching herself. She looked to the ground, breathing in gasps of air, before looking back to Little Wolf.

"You were gone so long, I cannot just leave now. I am needed here, you do not understand."

"Pale Swan, your mother is sick."

Pale Swan paused, looking closely at Little Wolf. He was not one to lie, so she knew he wasn't just telling her things that would make her anxious to leave.

"Sick? How?" she asked, worried for her family and what would become of them if her mother did not recover.

"She has the fever. We came across white man camp on our journey. They were sick, we did not know until too late. Many of our people took ill, some have passed. Your mother is very sick. That is why my father let me come for you now. She needs you, your help. Your sisters are still young, they need you."

Pale Swan felt a strong sense of responsibility to her family, and with the new information about her mother, she was suddenly torn about what she should do. As her mind raced, her heart beating erratically, Alice began to cry. She was in her day pen and was getting hungry for her lunch. Pale Swan quickly moved to her, picking up the fussy child and soothing her, giving her a biscuit to suck on.

"Pale Swan, we must leave soon. Tell Edward and Kate that it is time. My father sent two horses to leave for them, a thank you for letting you return to our people." Little Wolf stepped into the house, and as Pale Swan watched him take in his surroundings, she realized how out of place he looked. He did not belong in this life. He was a warrior and hunter, and he belonged on the open plains with nature all around him.

Pale Swan bounced Alice in her arms, still unsure of what to do, when she heard the back door open.

"Pale Swan, there are horses out front, I was wondering..."

The moment she heard his words stop, she knew he had seen Little Wolf. She looked at Edward, their eyes meeting as her breathing picked up. The question in his eyes was clear, and she walked toward him. Alice reached out her arms to her father, but Pale Swan held her tight.

"What's going on? Is he back to take you?" Edward asked, his eyes darting between the woman he loved and the savage that stood just within his home.

"He say he could not come before, not safe. He want me to go with him." The worry lines in Pale Swan's brow were clear, and Edward reached his hand up to smooth them, concern for her overpowering the other emotions running through him.

"Shhh, it's okay. Did you tell him about us?"

As Edward stroked Pale Swan's face, Little Wolf became angry, calling out to Edward and saying words that he could not understand.

"You take your hands off her! Pale Swan, tell him to not touch you, you are my bride!" Little Wolf yelled, taking three long strides as he crossed the room.

Edward did not back down, quickly pushing Pale Swan and Alice behind him as he guarded them from the angry man. Tears began to pool in Pale Swan's eyes, and she held Alice tighter to her chest.

"Edward wait, let me talk to him. He does not understand."

"Did you tell him?" Edward asked over his shoulder, waiting for Pale Swan's answer. When she was silent, he turned his head to look at her. "Did you?"

"No," she whispered.

Edward's shoulders suddenly slumped, a look of defeat crossing his face. "Why not? Have you changed your mind?"

"No, I have not. But my mother sick, she need my help. My sisters, they need help. They need me return to them."

Edward turned to face her, ignoring the seething man standing behind him. "What about us? Me and Alice? We need you, too."

Pale Swan looked into Edward's eyes, seeing the hurt he was feeling. Little Wolf began to speak, spouting off threats to Edward again and Pale Swan looked at him.

"Stop. You know not what you speak of. You gone many, many moons. I did not think you would return. I no longer wait for you. You must stop, I am not yours to claim. You gone too long."

Little Wolf stopped, shirking back from her as her words registered in his head. "Have you married him? Pale Swan, he has wife, Kate. Or have you married another man?"

Pale Swan looked at Alice, her bright blue eyes looking back at her.

"Tomorrow...we marry tomorrow."

Little Wolf let out a growl that scared Alice, and she burst into tears, grabbing for Edward. Pale Swan let go of the small girl, letting her father calm her. Pale Swan then turned to Little Wolf. "Out, you go outside. I come to you, you wait."

He stood still, refusing to leave without her, but when she growled and snapped at him, he turned and walked through the door. Pale Swan followed him and closed it behind him, turning to look at Edward.

"Why didn't you tell him about us? Are you gonna leave with him?" Edward asked, the cracks in his voice showing his panic at the thought of her leaving him.

"I tell him we marry tomorrow. He say my mother sick. She have fever, many of our people die already. I have responsibility to my family, Edward."

He watched her closely, then his eyes tightened a bit. "You have a responsibility to this family, Pale Swan. Your Indian family will miss you, but they will survive without you. We won't. Alice and I can't stay here without you, you know that. The things Kate told you about our families were true. I won't have any other choice but to go back to Chicago. Please don't make me do that to Alice."

Pale Swan looked at the tiny babe, so small looking in her father's arms. When she looked back at Edward, there was no longer a hint of anger on his face, but instead only sadness.

"I need you. The things I told you last night and this morning, I meant them. I need you, I love you. I don't want to go on without you. Now that I've had you, I can't ever give you up. Please, don't go with him. Stay with me, I can make you happy if you'll just let me try. Please," he begged.

Pale Swan held her head in her hands. "I do not know what to do. I must talk to him, I must tell him—make him see."

"Are you staying?" Edward asked, waiting apprehensively for her answer.

The words she whispered where not ones he wanted to hear. "I do not know."

With that, Pale Swan turned and walked to the front door, pulling it open before she stepped outside into the sunshine.

Little Wolf stood smugly near his horse, watching as Pale Swan walked toward him. "I knew you would not stay. I will make you a fine husband, I promise." He reached out for Pale Swan, but she pushed his hands away.

"How dare you!" she yelled at him, her voice angry and hurt. "I waited more than a year for you to return, and you did not. Now, you come as though a ghost and want me to return with you. I cannot just leave so easily. You do not know. Kate has passed. She had disease and she passed. Now Edward and Alice need me, they cannot stay here without me." Pale Swan took a deep breath, hoping that she could get out the next words she needed to say. "I love him, I love Edward. We will marry tomorrow, and I will be his wife."

Little Wolf looked as though he'd been punched in the stomach. "No, you belong to me! You cannot marry another, you must be with me." He reached out for her again, and again she pushed his hands away.

"You will not tell me who to love. I will love freely and choose who I choose. You will not tell me."

As Little Wolf reached out once again, his arms wrapped around Pale Swan's upper arms and he pulled her to him, pressing his lips forcefully upon hers. Just then the front door flew open and Edward came racing out of the house toward the couple. "Let her go!" he yelled, anger radiating off of him in waves.

Little Wolf pulled back from the kiss, but kept his grasp on Pale Swan's arms. Edward ran toward the couple, not noticing the other braves that had accompanied Little Wolf. They quickly slid from their horses and rushed toward Edward. Pale Swan called out to them to stop, but they grabbed him just before he could get to Pale Swan.

"Pale Swan, let us go," Little Wolf said in a determined voice, pulling her toward his horse.

"No! Let go of her! Pale Swan, don't go!" Edward called out as he struggled to free himself from his would-be captors.

"Stop!" Pale Swan called out to Little Wolf. "Let go, unhand me!" She twisted and turned until finally freeing herself from his hands. She backed away from Little Wolf, calling out to Edward. "Be calm, do not fight," she begged of him. Turning to the braves that were holding him, she spoke loudly. "Let him go, he will not hurt you." After a moment, they released Edward, stepping away from him.

"Pale Swan?" Edward called, watching her as she looked between her two suitors.

"I must speak to him, Edward. He must understand. Please, wait. Do not fight, please." Pale Swan locked eyes with Edward, trying to tell him how important it was that she settle things with Little Wolf. She knew that would never happen if Edward continued to fight, and there were things that had to be said.

She looked to Little Wolf. "I will speak with you, but you will not touch. I am no longer your bride, and you do not have say over me. Stay silent while I speak!"

Little Wolf's shoulders dropped a bit and he nodded to her request.

"You stay away a very long time. I did not think I would see you again. I wait and wait for you're return, but you not come. I hear nothing, all tribes gone. I think you taken to reservations. When Kate got sick, she asked me to stay, to help. Edward needs my help. He has a baby. He cannot care for her and the ranch, he will have to return home."

"Fine, let him go back, leave you here with-"

"Silence!" Pale Swan yelled, gritting her teeth. "You will let me speak. I wait many moons for you, now you give me time to speak." She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself enough that she would be able to explain to Little Wolf why she was needed on the ranch.

"Kate and Edward's families are not good. Alice cannot go to them. I must stay. You leave me here, and I wait and wait. I give up on you coming, and now it is too late. Why did you leave me for so long? Why?" Pale Swan's eyes filled with tears and when Little Wolf saw this, he stepped closer to her, reaching out to comfort her. She took a step away from him, not letting him touch her again.

"Pale Swan, I am sorry. I wanted to come to you, every day, but my father would not allow it. It was dangerous for me. I was forbidden to seek you out. I hoped that you would be safe here, that you would wait for me."

Pale Swan could see the love in his eyes for her, and she was sad at the thought of hurting him. He was such a good man and had always been so kind and loving to her.

"I do not know what to do," she whispered.

"I dreamed of you each night as I looked at the stars before sleeping. I longed for you, to see you again. Your family needs you, but I need you, too. I cannot see a life without you by my side. I cannot see my children without you as their mother. You are the one I desire to lay with each night, and to kiss each morning. I have only ever wanted you. Please, will you return with me?"

Pale Swan stared at him, tears streaming down her face. She could see nothing but the boy she had loved since her first days with the tribe, and the life he described to her was what she had always dreamed of, too. It was the only life she'd ever seen herself living, until she met Edward. She was torn and unsure of what to do, and in her silence, Little Wolf stepped closer to her, placing his hands on her face and softly kissing her. Pale Swan pressed her lips against his for just a moment, before turning her head away and looking down to the ground. Little Wolf let his hands fall to his sides, then turned and walked back to his horse.

When Pale Swan looked up, the first thing she saw was Edward. His face showed the way he was feeling, and how heartbroken he was over what he'd just witnessed. She wiped the tears away from her face and walked to him.

"Please, I do not know what to do." Her voice was so soft and quiet that Edward almost didn't hear what she said. "Tell me what to do." Her eyes searched Edward's looking for answers that he could not give her.

Edward swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, before he tried to speak. His voice was steady, but Pale Swan could hear a slight tremor in his words.

"I love you, you know that. I can't make this choice for you. I want you to stay, to marry me, but I won't keep you here against your will. And you shouldn't stay out of some sense of duty or me or to Alice or Kate. This is your choice, and only you can make it." He took a deep breath, his whole body shaking as he did. "I won't make you stay," he whispered. She watched him, how his lip trembled with the words he spoke, and she wondered if he really wanted her. If he was not willing to fight, did that mean he'd changed his mind?

"Edward, what will you do, I go? What with Alice?"

Edward straightened up a bit, and stepped back toward the house. "We'll be fine, don't worry. I'm sure Esme would be more than happy to keep Alice." Pale Swan let out a gasp at the thought of Esme taking Alice. She knew how much Alice meant to Edward, and she knew that he would not survive without seeing her each day.

"Edward?" Pale Swan whispered.

"Do what you need to do for you, Pale Swan. You always do things for everyone else, but you never think about yourself. Do what you want, what you need. Make the choice that's best for you, and I'll be happy. All I want is for you to be happy, even if it's not here with me."

They stared at each other for several moments, no one making a sound, until finally Edward walked to her and put his hands on her neck, angling her chin up with his thumbs. "I will always love you, no matter what. Last night was one of the most wonderful nights of my life, along with the night Alice was born. I'll never regret it, and I'll never forget you. I'm so sorry, I can't make you stay."

He leaned forward and kissed her lips tenderly, before lifting his head and placing a kiss on the tip of her nose, then her forehead.

"I love you," he mumbled softly against her skin, then turned and walked into the house, closing the door behind him.

Pale Swan stood, stunned by what had just happened. She had hoped that Edward would beg her to stay, that he would tell her he needed her and that she'd made him a promise, but he didn't. She felt the breeze as it blew past her, the dust kicking up around her feet. When she heard the sound of horses neighing, she looked up and saw Little Wolf staring back at her. He looked worried and almost as broken as Edward had a few moments before.

"I need time, let me think. Stay here, I will be back," she said to Little Wolf before she turned and walked away from the house.

She walked without any real destination in mind, only the need to clear her head and decide what to do. She wanted so much to stay with Edward and Alice, feeling as though the ranch was truly her home, but she knew that the tribe needed her, and she missed her family more than she had realized. There was also Little Wolf, and she knew that he loved her—he always had. She wasn't sure what he would do without her there, and she wondered if he would ever be able to take another bride if she chose not to return.

When she came to the creek, she sat down on the banks, watching the water as it bubbled along in front of her. It was so peaceful and calm around her, and her tears continued as she looked at the trees lining the river banks. She remembered playing in the creek as a child, often times bathing there in the summer months. From what she could remember, her childhood had been so happy and carefree, her parents providing a loving and caring home for her to grow up in. She'd been devastated when they passed away, but quickly found a new home and family in the tribe members. They were kind to her and had accepted her without question. They made her feel wanted and cherished, and she was grateful for the years she's spent with them.

Her mind turned to Edward. He was such a good man, so kind and loving to her. She knew he hadn't always been that way, but now that she knew the reason why, she respected him even more. Many men would have simply broken their marriage vows without a second thought or consequence for their actions, but not Edward. He was faithful and true, strong and supportive. Pale Swan saw each day how good he was to Kate, and she had no doubt he would be just as good to her if she stayed. The night she had spent in his arms was the greatest night of her life, and she yearned to wake up each morning surrounded by him. The memory of him kissing her, touching her, moving within her, make her breath catch, and she didn't see how she could go on even one day without him.

Just when she thought she'd decided, her Indian mother's face appeared in her mind. She was such a kind, gentle soul, yet with a backbone of steel. Pale Swan had seen her take on the roughest of settlers, and then care for the smallest of creatures. Pale Swan knew that her mother would want her to be happy, and that she would be glad Pale Swan had found happiness with Edward and Alice. However, her mother would only request that she return to the tribe if she really did need her help, or if her mother knew it would soon be her time to pass. How could Pale Swan turn her back on the woman who had taken her into her family and treated her as though she were her own child? Pale Swan was more torn and conflicted than ever, and she watched the grass on the other side of the creek as is swayed and danced in the breeze.

The calm all around her settled her soul, and Pale Swan stood, determined to return to the house and make the only choice she could—the right choice for her. She was a woman who's life was based on serving and helping others, and that's what she would do for as long as she lived. She felt peace at the thought of serving her family, and of returning to them the love that they gave to her with each smile, each kind word, each laugh, and each touch. The wind blew across her face, and she smiled, sure that the choice she was making was right.

~o~O~o~

Edward paced back and forth in his bedroom. Alice was wrapped in his arms, slowly falling asleep for her midday nap. His mind was running a million different directions at once, and the realization that Pale Swan may not choose to stay nearly broke him. The days since Kate had passed were hard on him emotionally. She had been his best friend since early childhood, and he'd never gone more than a few days without seeing her. As much as he missed her, he felt guilty for the joyful feelings that he was experiencing, too. He was happy about being with Pale Swan. He wanted to talk to her about getting married, knowing that it was the plan that had been set in place, but that was before when they were just talking about the future. Now that it was here, he wondered if she would still want to go through with it. He tried to give her some space for a few days, hoping that she would be able to sort out her feelings as he was trying to do with his. He was hopelessly in love with her, just as Kate had said, and it took every ounce of strength he had to keep his distance from her.

The night of the storm, he needed her help. He couldn't afford to lose even one of his horses, especially not his best stallion. The horses had always responded so well to Pale Swan, that as much as he hated to put her in harms way, he knew she was the only one that might be able to calm the spooked animal. Once they returned to the house and he noticed she was shivering, he told her to get undressed and into his bed. At the moment, the only thoughts he had were about her safety and that he wanted to keep her from getting sick, but later, as he lay next to her—neither of them wearing any clothing—he saw the mistake in his plan. With her so near to him, he knew it would be next to impossible for him to hold himself back. The fact that she was nude made it even worse, and he spent several minutes trying to think of anything that didn't remind him of the girl next to him.

After a long while, he gave up, instead deciding that if he could just hold her, he would make it through the night. He never expected her to react to his advances, and soon enough he found himself kissing her, touching her, and confessing his love for her. Edward was lost in the moment, letting his instincts guide him and hoping above all else that he didn't hurt her. He would never forgive himself if he caused her pain, and he was careful as he stretched her body. As he thrust into her, the sensations he felt were like nothing he'd ever experienced, and it was hard for him to keep from finishing almost as soon as he began. Pale Swan's body moved with his so naturally, shaping to fit him at every point that he knew she'd been made just for him.

Edward had been with Kate many times during their marriage. Sex was something that he enjoyed and found a great deal of satisfaction and comfort in. He knew Kate enjoyed it as well, and he was content with the relations they had always had. Lying with Pale Swan was like waking up from the most beautiful dream, only to find yourself in heaven. Everything he'd experienced with Kate was now magnified ten fold, and Edward knew he would never again be able to lay with anyone but Pale Swan. As he reached his climax, his hardened length buried deep within her, her walls clamped down on him so tight that he honestly thought he'd lose his mind. He'd never had an orgasm so earth shattering, and as he pulsed and filled her with his seed, he tried to collect his thoughts. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, but he couldn't think of any of them. Looking into her eyes, there was only one concern on his mind—he wanted to marry her. When she said yes, his heart swelled with happiness, and as he held her in his arms, listening to her sleep, he looked up at the ceiling, knowing that somehow Kate was watching down over them.

"Thank you, Katie. I miss you so much, but thank you for this. Now I know what you meant, about true loves. Thank you," he whispered into the darkness before falling asleep.

The morning had passed in a whirlwind of activity. There was so much cleaning to be done after the storm, and Edward wanted to make sure all the animals were taken care of for the night. He planned to take Pale Swan and Alice into town so that they could see the preacher early the next morning. He wanted to be married as soon as possible. Now that he'd been with Pale Swan, he wasn't sure he would be able to stop from being with her again. He wanted things between them to be proper, and he hoped that she understood his need for setting things in order between them.

When one of the mares started acting up in the barn, Edward wondered what was going on. Looking toward the front of the house, he saw three horses tied together. There were no saddles on any of them, and he wondered where they'd come from, knowing that he wasn't expecting any company. Walking into the house to get his rifle, he saw Pale Swan holding Alice and talking to a man he recognized as her Indian beau, Little Wolf. He sprung into action, trying to protect her when Little Wolf seemed to get agitated. The exchange did not go well, especially when Pale Swan confessed she hadn't immediately told Little Wolf about she and Edward's plans to marry the next day. He was a little hurt by it, but the hurt was worse when she told him to stay inside, that she had to speak with Little Wolf alone.

He waited patiently, watching out the window as Pale Swan yelled at the young warrior and continued to push him away. When he finally grabbed her and pulled her against him, Edward quickly set Alice in her day pen and rushed outside to help Pale Swan. He didn't realize until too late that Little Wolf was not alone. He struggled to get free from the other braves, wanting to take Pale Swan away from the young savage who seemed so intent on winning her back. When she asked him to be calm, he complied, hoping that she would tell Little Wolf she was staying, and then they could go back inside and prepare for their trip into town. The braves released him and Edward did as he promised, standing quietly by as Pale Swan spoke to Little Wolf.

What he saw shook him to his core, and suddenly all hope of being with his beautiful girl vanished. Little Wolf spoke with such tenderness, and though he wasn't able to understand the words spoken to Pale Swan, he knew they were heartfelt. It wasn't until he saw her kiss the brave in return that he realized what she would be giving up if she chose to stay with him. Little Wolf and her tribal family had been her whole life up until just a year ago. By choosing Edward, she would be turning her back on her family, and Edward couldn't ask that of her.

When she approached him, begging for Edward to tell her what to do, he was honest, telling her that it was not his choice, and he would not keep her there against her will. He loved her too much to deny her the freedom of choice, and he hoped that by his actions and words, she knew that. He kissed her softly, praying that it would not be the last kiss they shared, then lovingly kissed her nose and forehead before telling her again that he loved her. He couldn't watch as she struggled to make her choice, and so he returned to the house, picking up Alice and carrying her into the bedroom. He closed the door, knowing that if Pale Swan decided to leave, she would need to collect her things. He couldn't watch her do that, it would be too painful for him. He'd just lost his best friend, and now he was likely to lose his true love. Edward's heart was silently breaking as he sat with Alice on the bed, waiting for his future to leave him behind.

Edward heard the back door open and he paused his pacing. Usually, when Alice began to fuss, getting tired and ready for a nap, he walked with her, trying to get her to sleep. He stood still, listening silently as Pale Swan moved about the house, hearing her climb the ladder to the loft and walk around collecting things. He clutched Alice tighter to his chest, and did his best to hold back the tears that he knew were likely to start.

For several moments Pale Swan moved around the house, her footsteps telling Edward where she was. When they were silent, he held his breath, then heard the loose floorboard just in front of the bedroom door creak. Pale Swan was standing near they door, but she did not knock. The door knob didn't turn, and as Edward waited, he heard a soft thud against the door. After a few seconds, the board creaked again and he heard her footsteps moving away from the door. Soon, the front door opened, then closed after a pause. Edward sank down into the rocking chair, tears welling up in his eyes as he waited to hear the sound of horses leaving the ranch. He didn't want to risk seeing them leave through the window, knowing that his emotions would get the best of him and he would have to run after her, begging her to come back.

As the sound of horse hooves began to thunder on the ground, he knew it was too late—he had lost her. He jumped up from the chair, laying Alice in her crib, and rushed to the bedroom door, pulling it open and running out into the living room. Just as he rounded the fireplace he saw the front door close, and Pale Swan stood in front of it. He froze, his eyes meeting hers, and she smiled a sad smile.

"My place is here...with you. I can not leave. I love you."

~o~O~o~

Early morning light began to stream through the windows as a new day dawned. Edward lay in his bed, his arm wrapped around the sleeping woman that lay beside him. He sighed, remembering the day before, and the way Pale Swan looked in her white dress as she stood with him before the preacher and vowed to be his wife. Carlisle and Esme had attended the ceremony with them, as well as Michael and Esme's niece, Jessica. Pale Swan seemed happy that Michael and Jessica were becoming friendly, and she hoped that maybe at long last, her friend had found love.

Edward looked around the room, his eyes focusing on Alice's cradle. Everything he needed in his life was in that room and he smiled as he thought of how blessed his life had been.

After Little Wolf left, Pale Swan told Edward that she had collected many of her Indian things and given them back to Little Wolf, as well as a few other items that she knew would be of use to the tribe. Though she could not bring herself to return with Little Wolf, she wanted to help her family. Edward wasn't surprised by this, knowing how strongly she felt the need to serve those around her. After they returned home from being married, she packed away the few remaining Indian things she had kept, hoping to share them with Alice some day as she told her about the life she'd led. Edward knew she would miss her family, and he hoped that she would be able to find happiness and fulfillment with him as they built their own family together.

Pale Swan stirred, pressing her body tight against Edward's, her head resting on his chest. He watched as her eyes opened, her long eyelashes fluttering over his bare skin as she blinked. They had spent their first night together as man and wife making love and enjoying one another. Pale Swan still seemed shy and a little nervous, but he knew that soon enough she would be comfortable with him, and he couldn't wait for the day when he could see every part of her in the light. She was beautiful to him, and he yearned for the day when he could show her exactly how much he adored her.

"Good morning," he said softly, rubbing his hand across her back. She was wearing a night shirt, much to his disapproval, though he was happy that she'd left off her undergarments, especially when he'd woken her during the night with the need to consume her once again. She was tired, and he lay behind her, pushing into her from that position. The way her body arched as he traced his hands over her skin drove him wild, and it wasn't long before he was spilling into her. The need he felt for her was like nothing he'd ever dealt with in his life, and it was quickly taking up his every waking thought, desire, and action. He began to wonder how he'd ever get any work done around the ranch when he knew Pale Swan was just inside the house.

"Hmmmm, morning," she whispered, lifting her head so that she could look at him. A smile broke out across her face and she blushed, leaning her head back down and rubbing her nose against Edward's chest.

"What?" Edward asked, lifting his hand and brushing her hair back from her face so that he could see her clearly.

She was silent for a moment, causing him to lift her head with his hand. "I just thinking about last night." Her eyes were wide, clearly looking for confirmation that what they'd done had pleased Edward.

He smiled at her. "I can't stop thinking about it," he said with a small chuckle. He sat up a bit, scooting back until he sat leaning against the headboard. "Come here."

Pale Swan crawled up to sit beside him, but he grabbed at her hips, pulling her to straddle his lap. His arms wrapped around her waist as she lay against his chest. "So, I know you packed away all of your Indian things, and at the ceremony yesterday, you said your name was Isabella Marie Swan. I just wondered what name you'd like me to call you now. If Pale Swan is too painful and reminds you of your family, I can use something else. It's up to you."

Pale Swan was silent for a moment, clearly considering his question. "I tell Esme to call me Bella. That is what white mother called me when I a child. My father called me Bells. I know he love me when he call me that. Maybe you could call me Bells, I think I like that."

"Bells, huh?" Edward said, thinking over the name. Bella felt wrong to him, somehow. Isabella didn't feel any better, but Bells appealed to him for some unknown reason. He could tell that it was a name Pale Swan associated with caring and love, and he decided it would be the most fitting name he could ever call her. He wanted nothing more than to show her for the rest of their lives what she meant to him. "I like it," he said with a smile.

"I like it, too." Pale Swan said, hugging Edward closer to her.

He lifted her chin and kissed her softly on the lips, letting it grow more passionate as she responded to him. Soon his hands where lifting the night shirt that she wore, removing it from her body and dropping it onto the bed beside them. She wrapped her arms around her chest, trying to cover herself as the room grew brighter.

"No, I wanna see you," he said. Edward looked at Pale Swan, noticing the curves at her waist, the roundness of her breasts, and the creamy pale color of her skin. He traced his fingers along her arms, feeling her flesh pebble under his touch. She shivered and her teeth sunk deeply into her bottom lip. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

He pulled her to him, kissing her neck as his hands caressed her skin. She moaned softly as his lips descended down her chest, his tongue wrapping around her nipple and sucking it into his mouth. Pale Swan's hands threaded into Edward's hair, holding his mouth to her, and she began to rock her pelvis against his. Edward knew she'd never sat in that position with a man before, and he let go of her body long enough to slide his undergarments off his hips, pushing then away with his legs. His erect penis stood between them and Edward's eyes locked with his bride's.

"I wanna show you something," he said, grasping her hips and lifting her. He pulled her forward, positioning her over him and letting the tip of his member press against her wet center.

"What are you..." Pale Swan gasped, clearly wondering what Edward had planned for her.

"Lower yourself down, you'll see."

Pale Swan sat down, letting Edward fill her completely. The sensation was new for her, and Edward watched her face as her mouth hung open and her eyes closed.

"What do we do now?" she asked, opening her eyes to seek answers from her husband.

"Move with me," he said, leaning forward to kiss her as he lifted his hips toward her. The two of them rocked back and forth, letting the new position stimulate different parts of their bodies, and before long, Pale Swan's head was thrown back as she moved and jerked above him. His hands held her against him, as her orgasm hit her, and she called out loudly, unable to stop herself. Edward soon followed her, feeling himself empty into her again. As their shaking bodies began to steady, Pale Swan lying across Edward's chest, they heard a sound behind them.

Pale Swan turned her head, trying to press herself against Edward and shield her body. The quilts were wrapped around their waists, only their naked upper bodies showing in the daylight. Edward looked over Pale Swan's shoulder, seeing the bright blue eyes of his daughter as she stared back at him from her cradle.

"She'll see me," Pale Swan worried, reaching for her night shirt.

Edward moved his hand to stop her. "She doesn't care, and she won't remember," he said, laughing as he pulled her lips back to his for a quick kiss. He marveled at her shyness, loving the blush that was spreading across her chest.

Alice stood watching them, smiling and laughing. "Dada," she called, causing Edward to smile. "Mama."

Pale Swan's breath hitched as she looked at the tiny girl. Edward wondered who she was talking about, but was quickly assured when Alice lifted her hand and gestured to Pale Swan.

"Mama," she said.

And Edward's world was complete.

~o~O~o~

**A/N: ******sniffle** Thanks for reading this story. I can't believe how many of you have loved this as much as I do. I can't say enough how much that means to me.**


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: I don't own this, we all know who does. What I do own is a very sad heart. I can't believe this is over. I guess now I have to get back to RL and cut my teenage son's hair. He's only been asking for the last 2 weeks. :D**

**Thanks so much to my superbeta, **_**MaggieMay14**_**. She really is such a wonderful person. I don't know what I'd do without her help each chapter. Though I know she's excited that now, with this finishing, I can get back to What I Really Meant to Say and give her all those scenes she bought during the Fandom Gives Back thing last summer. :D She paid money for me...I guess that means she owns me. :D She really does...in more ways than one. Thank you sweets!**

**Thanks to my prereaders, **_**Twilight44, Unchanged Affections, **_**and** _**EdwardsBloodType. **_**These girls are some of the best friends I could ever ask for. They always know exactly what to say and I trust them so much when it comes to their opinions. They fix my mistakes, catch my wayward words, and fill me full of praise. I adore them...** **Thanks to the girls that WC'd with me for this. :D And to **_**Mrs. Robward**_**.**

**Thanks to **_**ZenOneness**_ **for the awesome prompt and for letting me change it up just a bit. Thank you so much for all of your encouragement and kind words. I went into this hoping that you'd love it, and a little nervous about 'topping' my FAGE entry from last year. I don't think I need to worry about that anymore. :D Although, how am I ever gonna 'top' this? :D Thanks for pushing me and making me get out of my comfort zone with the whole historical thing. It was perfect...**

**Thanks to **_**Dances with Wolves**_ **and **_**The Substitute Wife**_**, the two movies that I got some plot ideas from. I love those movies… :)**

**This is the epi. I'm kinda teary...**

**-Epilogue-**

~o~O~o~

4 years later

Bella sat in the soft grass behind the house, watching as Edward helped Alice ride the mare she'd just been given for her fifth birthday. She loved the horses, constantly begging to help Bella as she worked with them, or Edward as he cared for them. She was a beautiful little girl, looking so much like her mother, Kate. Her blonde hair was long and wavy, and her eyes were still as blue as they were when she was an infant. Her creamy white skin radiated the light that burst forth from her sweet spirit, and Edward reminded her everyday of the wonderful woman that had brought her into the world, and how much Kate had loved her.

Edward guided the animal gently through the arena that he had built near the barn. He and Bella had made quite a business out of raising and training horses, realizing that with all the animals they had in their care, a larger barn would soon be required. Not only were they adding to their ranch and their head of horses, but they had also been busy adding to their family, as well.

"Momma!" little Charlie called as he came running from the side of the house. He had a small yellow flower clutched in his hand, and he ran toward his mother, offering it proudly to her. "Lookie what I finded," he said, a smile brightening his face. Bella loved to look at him, in awe over the fact that he was the spitting image of his father, in more ways than one. His shocking copper colored hair had blonde streaks in it, a testimony to the number of hours he spent in the fields with his father. His mossy green eyes were just a shade lighter than Edward's, but everything else about him was the same. His face has rosy cheeks, which was the only trait he'd inherited from his mother, and as he began to get a little older, a light dusting of freckles had begun to appear across his nose and under his eyes.

"Oh, thank you, Charlie," Bella said, taking the flower from him and making a grand showing of smelling it. "This is beautiful, I love it."

Charlie beamed with happiness, leaning over and kissing his mother on the cheek before wrapping his small arms around her neck. "I loves you, Momma."

Bella laughed, "I love you, too, my Charlie boy."

Edward and Bella had chosen to name Charlie after Bella's father, Charles. His middle name was Edward, after his own father, which Bella had insisted on. He was born about a month before Edward and Bella's first wedding anniversary, and Alice couldn't have been more excited about becoming a big sister. She fretted and fawned over the baby once he made his arrival, and ever since, the two had been inseparable. When his third birthday had come, only a month earlier, he begged for a dog of his own, tired of always having to play with Alice's dog. Edward obliged, bringing home a little male puppy that Charlie quickly named Jake. The long haired, russet colored dog was beautiful, and Bella hoped that maybe someday he and Nessie would have pups, sure that they would be some of the loveliest and smartest dogs around.

"Bells, you see her?" Edward yelled from the arena. Alice was trotting around him on her horse, Cindy, and she waved excitedly to her mother. Bella waved back then looked down to the sleeping child that lay next to her, her small head on Bella's lap. Katie was a year and a half old, and quite a good blend of Edward and Bella. She had Bella's dark brown eyes, and an auburn shade to her hair. She was a sweet and gentle child, and quite clearly a daddy's girl. They had both agreed that she would be named Katherine, after Kate, but that they'd call her Katie, as a way to always remember the woman that had brought them together. Katie stirred, nuzzling her face deeper into Bella's stomach, trying to keep the daylight away a little longer.

Bella softly laughed, realizing how quickly she was running out of room, with her stomach expanding more in recent weeks than she expected. Bella was pregnant for the third time, and she couldn't have been happier about it. Edward just knew the baby would be a boy, but Bella had a feeling... She'd had a dream one night, in which Kate came to her, holding a tiny baby girl. Bella had woken with such a start that she worried Edward, but after telling him about her dream, he simply laughed, saying she'd eaten too much pie the night before. A few weeks later, Bella realized she was with child, and from that point on, she knew it would be another daughter.

For each child, Edward had planted a rose bush along the front of the house. He knew Bella loved roses and each bush carried a different colored bloom. There were currently three bushes—yellow blossoms for Alice, purple blossoms for Charlie, and pink blossoms for Katie. She wondered what color he would choose next, but secretly hoped for red or white, or maybe the peach ones she'd seen at Esme's house a few days earlier.

Carlisle kept his promise to Kate, and he and Esme became surrogate grandparents to Alice over the years. They'd been married for several years and were never able to conceive a child. There was no reason that could be determined, it just never happened for them. Esme's niece Jessica stayed with them for several months after Edward and Bella had been married, and Bella quite enjoyed the time she spent with the girl. She was happy to see Jessica and Michael forming a relationship, and was saddened when Esme's sister and her husband—Jessica's parents—were killed. Esme and Jessica returned to Cincinnati for several weeks to take care of arrangements, and when Esme came back to Texas, not only did she bring Jessica, but also Jessica's young brother, Jasper. He was a few years older than Alice, but the two of them were fast friends upon their first meeting. Edward complained a bit about it to Bella, but she knew it was just his fatherly instincts kicking in, trying to protect his daughter. Bella wondered, with the way Jasper doted on Alice, if Edward's instincts were right, and she was quite looking forward to Alice's teenage years because of it.

Not long after her return, Esme took ill, and Jessica began to care for the family. Apparently, seeing her take charge of things was enough to prove to Michael that she was the one for him, and he proposed marriage to her. They were married a few months later, just after Esme gave birth to a healthy baby boy. No one was more shocked than she and Carlisle, but the excitement they felt was obvious, and they named the blonde haired boy Emmett. He was almost a year old, and Bella hadn't ever seen a baby as strong and sturdy as he was. Carlisle delighted in his son, as well as in Jasper, and Esme loved carrying for her house of boys.

Michael and Jessica soon moved west after their marriage, just as he had always told Bella he would do. He wanted to help in smaller communities, and Jessica's sense of adventure was a perfect match to him. The couple was happy, and as much as Bella would miss her friends, she knew they would have a good life together.

Bella felt a flutter in her stomach, and she smoothed her hand across her belly. She had taken to calling the baby her Little Rose, and was hopeful that Edward would be okay with the name she'd chosen—Rosalie. Katie blinked her eyes open, sitting up and climbing onto her mother's lap. Bella held her and rocked a bit as she continued to watch Edward and Alice work over the new mare. Charlie was running around the yard, with Jake hot on his heels, while Nessie lay in the soft dirt of the arena, waiting for Alice to be done.

Bella hadn't heard much from the tribes, only random details every now and then when she was in town. A few people there that Edward knew had traded with her tribe, and even though they never mentioned it, she felt as though they knew who she was. She was always offered information if they had it to give, and she thanked them each time. The last time she'd seen Little Wolf, as she told him she could not return with him, she begged him to find a wife and marry. It broke her heart to think of him alone, and as he hugged her for the last time, she whispered Flowering Lily's name in his ear, hoping that he would take the hint she was giving him. She chose, in her mind, to believe he had and that they were happy and raising a small brood of children, where ever they might be.

Just as Kate had asked, Bella contacted her sister Irina, with Edward's help. Irina was saddened to hear about Kate's passing, and just a few months earlier had made arrangements to visit the Masen ranch on her way to California. Once she arrived, she filled Edward in on his parents and how things were going for them. Irina's husband, Ben, was working as an attorney and when Edward's father came to him, asking to prepare his last will and testament, Ben—knowing about Kate and Edward's history with both sets of parents—included a clause stating that if Edward was located within a year of his father's passing, all property would be deeded to him. Since Edward's father believed he would never be found, he agreed. Ben neglected to tell Mr. Masen, at the time, that Edward's contact information was actually listed in his file system, which sat only a few feet from Mr. Masen's chair.

Irina also surprised Edward and Bella with a large amount of money from her father's estate. She told them the story of how, after Kate and Edward left, their mother drank more heavily, finally drinking herself to death. Their father, always trying to get ahead, had managed to amass a small fortune, but began associating with a rather rough crowd. No one was surprised when he was found dead in the back of an alley way, shot in the head. Irina and Ben inherited his estate, but Irina split the money three ways. After managing to track down Maggie and Liam, giving them their third, Irina and Ben decided to move to California, searching for more mild weather and a fresh start. Edward put much of the money away for Alice, and the rest he planned to use on an addition to the house, as well as the new barn for the horses. The visit had been too short for him, and both he and Bella were sad to see Irina and Ben leave.

Bella smiled at her husband, noticing the way he moved across the arena, pulling Alice's mare along with him. He was so sure of himself and his skills, and it was something she greatly respected. Alice came bounding through the fence of the arena, Nessie trailing close behind.

"Did you see, Momma? I was riding my horse, did you see?" she called.

"I saw you, baby. You were wonderful." She smiled up at her daughter, knowing how happy Kate would have been to see her.

"Can we make my cake now, Momma?" Alice asked. It was her birthday, as well as Edward and Bella's anniversary, and Bella had promised a special meal and cake for dessert.

"Yep, why don't you run on inside and wash up, I'll just tell your Pa we're going in."

Alice ran into the house, Katie running behind her and laughing as Nessie ran along side her. Bella walked to the barn, where Edward was brushing Cindy. "She looked great out there," Bella said, wrapping her arms around her husband's waist.

"Yeah, she's a natural, huh?"

"She sure is." Bella pressed her face against Edward's back, sighing as he turned in her arms.

"I love you, Bells. You know that?" he said, before placing a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I seem to have heard that somewhere before," she laughed. "I'm glad, because I love you, too."

She kissed him gently, enjoying the feel of his lips against hers, then pulled away. "I'd best be gettin' inside. Your daughter has grand illusions of a birthday cake."

Edward laughed, rubbing his hand across Bella's stomach. "Hey little one, you be nice to your momma."

"She's been kicking all day," Bella said.

"Oh, you mean my boy, here? I was thinking I like the name Tyler, what do you think?" Edward joked to his wife.

"Oh no, this is my little Rose. Maybe Tyler can be next time, since I know you can't keep your hands off of me." Bella quirked her eyebrow at her husband, and he laughed.

"You know me too well," he said, pulling her back to him and kissing her neck. "Where are the kids? You think we got a few minutes?" Bella let him kiss her for a moment, only to be interrupted by Charlie as he and Jake came running into the barn.

"That butterby is chasin' me, Momma!" he yelled, Jake barking as he circled around the little boy.

Her son clung to her legs, and Edward bent down to scoop him up. "You wanna help me get these horses fed?" he asked the little bright eyed boy.

"Yeah, yeah!" Charlie yelled, squirming in his father's arms.

"Alright, you run on out to the pasture and tell Daybreak to get in here, we have some oats for him."

Charlie ran out of the barn, laughing and calling to the large stallion that had taken a special liking to the little boy.

"That's one fine son you have there, Mr. Masen," Bella said.

Edward smiled. "Why thank you, ma'am. He is rather handsome, if I do say so myself."

Bella laughed, reaching up on her tip toes to kiss him quickly, before turning to walk to the house. She couldn't keep from looking back once, to watch her husband for one more moment. He stood with rope in his hands, twisting it as he watched her in return. The look on his face was one she'd grown used to seeing, and as she looked back toward the house, she smiled. She knew that the birthday celebration wasn't the only one that would be happening that evening. Her body shivered with the thought of a much more intimate union that would take place after the children were sleeping, and behind their closed bedroom door.

As she crossed the yard, she watched her son run through the pasture, the long brown grass swaying in the breeze. The wind blew and Bella knew that someway, somehow, Kate was there with them, smiling down at the family on this most special of days. Charlie spotted his mother, becoming sidetracked from his task of calling in the large stallion. His love of surprising her spurred him on, and he ran though the fence and toward a tree that grew near the house. Bella pretended not to see him, walking slowly toward the back door.

The warm spring wind blew through the grasses surrounding the ranch, and standing shielded behind the tree stood a little boy, who reminded his mother of a man she loved enough to give her life to. The boy watched her as she approached the house, the sun shining down on her, causing the red highlights in her brown hair to shimmer and sparkle. Her pale skin was identical to his own, and the boy thought about the way she kissed him each night before tucking him into his bed and sending him off to dream. He loved her, more than anyone else in his life, and he smiled, nervous and excited about her reaction when she saw him. He drew in a deep breath and stepped out into the open, waiting for her to notice him...

~o~O~o~

**A/N: I hope you like the way things have turned out for these two. :) This is how I envisioned it all along, so I hope you did too. :)**

**I know the last paragraph may seem a little odd, but it's written to mimic the first paragraph of this story. I kinda see it like a movie...with the camera closing in on the scene that's already in progress at the beginning of the first chapter. Only with this last paragraph, I see the camera slowly pulling away as Charlie hides, waiting to surprise his "unsuspecting" mother. I love that visual... :) **

**There are a few outtakes for this. Like I said before, my buddy **_**denverpopcorn**_** suggested something, and Edward and Bells barn smexin'...that could be fun. :D There is that corner with all the hay...and those stalls with the half wall that people could be bent over... :D**

**I put some pictures on my fanfic blog, the way I see things in this story. They're also on my Facebook account and in my FB group. Find me if you wanna see them. :) (_Beegurl OneThree FanFickee_ and _beegurl13's Fan Fiction Beehive_ - it's secret, so if you want in, let me know) If you wanna see the characters as I envisioned them, or some scenery stuff, go check it out. There's a link on my profile here. :) I especially love the Alice pics, and now that the epi is up, it'll make more sense. :D Oh, and the pinky holding pic is good, too. :)**

**Thanks for coming along with me on this. I have completely fallen in love with these characters, and I think it's gonna be hard to let go of Pale Swan and her Edward. Thank you for loving them as much as I do.**

_**beegurl13**_


	17. Outtake 1  Pie

**A/N: I don't own this, we all know who does. What I do own is a love of the TV show **_**Friday Night Lights**_**, and the series finale is airing tonight on NBC in the US. You know where I'll be at 7:00pm Pacific Time...parked in front of my television enjoying the last hour of Coach Taylor, Riggins, and My Matty. I'm still so sad it's over... Seriously, if you've never seen it and you want good drama and smokin' hot guys, check it out. You won't be disappointed. All 5 seasons are on DVD, and I may be buying them some time soon... :D I do love me some small town high school football. It's what I grew up in...and once it gets in your blood, it never really leaves. :)**

**Thanks so much to my superbeta, **_**MaggieMay14**_**. I love her. I can't say enough wonderful things about her. She makes my day brighter just by being her. Plus I keep singing that "Wake up, Maggie, I think I got something to say to you..." song from Rod Steward when I think about her. :D I'm weird, this is old news. :D**

**Thanks to my prereaders, **_**Twilight44, Unchanged Affections, **_**and** _**EdwardsBloodType. **_**I love them, too. :) They make me happy just by acknowledging that they know me, and not staring off into the distance and whistling in an effort to make it seem like they have no clue who I am. :D**

**Thanks to my wifey **_**Mrs. Robward**_**. She makes me happy because she loves me. And that's enough for me. :)**

**Thanks to _KitsuShel_ for WCing with me and making me write more words in a shorter amount of time. :D You know how much I love a good WC and you're always so sweet to me... :D  
**

**Thanks to **_**ZenOneness**_ **for the amazing FAGE2 prompt that led to this story. :D I hope she likes all these outtake I've got planned... :D She said something the other day on Facebook about how this story was one of her top three favorite fan fic stories ever. It made me cry. :)**

**As for outtakes, this is the first of what will hopefully be many. I hope you like them. They probably won't come out in any certain pattern, just when the mood strikes, so keep an eye out for them. :)**

**-Outtake One ~ Pie-  
**

~o~O~o~

Summer 1875

As Edward approached the house, he smelled an aroma that was new, something different than anything he'd ever encountered before. Pausing at the door, he squared his shoulders and readied himself for whatever it might be that he would be dealing with when he entered the house. Cautiously stepping inside, he found his new bride Bella covered in flour and some type of sticky brown substance. He tried to control the smile that was quickly growing on his face, and cleared this throat just as she turned to look at him.

"What's going on, Bells?" he asked.

"Oh, I making pie to have dinner. Esme help yesterday, but I try today by myself."

Edward smiled at her, a light glimmering from her eyes. It had only been a few months since the two of them had married, but Bella's determination to be a good wife and mother never ceased to amaze Edward. Each day he reveled in his good fortune that had given him not just one, but two amazing women to share his life with. Every day he found himself missing something about his Katie, whether it be her laugh or her special stew, or even the light shade of blue that was still present in their daughter's eyes. He thought about Kate each day, but then his feelings for Bella would overwhelm him, and he'd offer a silent prayer to his maker for finally letting him meet the love of his life. He could no longer imagine a life without Bella in it, and he tried his best to support her attempts at pleasing him. If only she could believe that her presence alone was enough for Edward, but she needed more, and Edward wanted her to have anything and everything that her heart desired.

"So, what kinda pie you makin' tonight?" he asked, moving across the room to Alice who was sitting in her day pen, happily chattering away to herself.

"Apple. Esme bring apples yesterday, so I decide to try. Dinner be ready in a little while. You watch Alice for me? I get milk." Bella smiled and continued to try and dust the flour and brown substance from her apron.

"Sure, I got her," he said, picking up his daughter and kissing her lightly on the nose.

Bella smiled at them, letting out a deep breath before turning and hurrying out the door.

"Oh boy, Alice. What's she gonna feed us tonight, huh? I don't know about you, but I'm a little worried. That last pie didn't turn out so well. Of course you wouldn't remember, you just dropped yours on the floor for Nessie. That poor dog," Edward mused to himself. "I've never seen an animal throw up so much."

Edward turned and glanced toward the dog that slept near the front door. The animal was never more than a few feet away from Alice, and Edward took comfort in that fact. The Texas frontier wasn't always a kind one, and the more eyes there were watching out for his little Alice, the better.

When the small family finally sat down to dinner, Edward ate as much as he could, hoping to fill up on the dinner that he was fairly sure would be delicious. He was still a little hesitant about the pie, but Bella's face had been beaming when she took it from the small wood burning oven in the kitchen. It sat cooling on the drainboard, and Edward had to admit that it looked good, even if the smell still didn't seem quite right. Not that it was bad, but just that it didn't smell like the apple pies he had eaten as a child in Chicago. As he shoveled another biscuit into his mouth, Bella laughed.

"You hungry tonight. Horses work you hard today?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, Daybreak wasn't in the best of moods this afternoon. You'd think he'd be more interested in the new mares I got, but I guess not."

"I help tomorrow, if you like."

Edward looked toward his wife, taking in her flawless face and the way she fussed over Alice. As she tried to encourage the quickly growing toddler to eat her meal, Edward sighed, content with his life and happy to be surrounded by those he loved most.

"Did Carlisle come by with Esme yesterday? I didn't see him," Edward asked, thinking back to the day before and still nervous about the dessert that awaited him.

"No, Esme and Jessica. They say Jessica seeing Michael again on Sunday, she very excited. I glad, Michael need nice friends."

Edward nodded, having actually grown to enjoy Michael's company. Of course that was only after he knew that Bella wasn't interested in courting the man. "That's good."

Bella soon moved to clear away the dinner dishes and Edward took the opportunity to step outside and get the animals bedded down for the night. Once he could no longer stall, he slowly made his way back to the house. He hated to hurt Bella's feelings if her pie was no good, but the woman was able to read his expressions better than even Kate had been. Sometimes it scared him just how in tune Bella seemed to be to his emotions, but he was slowly beginning to figure hers out, as well. Even though it had only been three months since they'd married, and only a year and a half since they'd met, Edward felt like he'd known Bella his whole life. They were perfectly matched to one another, even if they still had their fights and misunderstandings.

As he walked toward the glowing light from inside the house, his mind wandered over a few memories from their recent past…

~o~O~o~

"_Here, I make bread. You try it?" Bella said, holding out a slice of bread to her husband._

"_Wow, you made this?" Edward said, impressed by the initiative that Bella had taken. _

"_Yes, here."_

_Edward held the bread in his hand, noticing that it felt a little heavier than the bread that Kate used to make. It smelled right and looked right, so he sunk his teeth into it. Or tried to, anyhow. The bread was so hard that he nearly broke a tooth on it. Bella watched him nervously, twisting her fingers together as she waited for a response. Edward managed to gnaw a small piece off of the slice and chew it in his mouth. It seemed to soften the longer he kept biting down on it and after about a minute, he swallowed the still rather large lump. Bella leaned forward a little, waiting for a response from her husband._

"_Wow, I don't think I've ever tasted anything like that," Edward said quietly. _

"_It was good?" she asked, and Edward's heart nearly broke at the thought of hurting her feelings._

"_Um, the taste was good."_

"_You not like it," Bella softly said, turning away from Edward._

"_No, I liked it, it's just kind of hard or something. Did you try it?"_

_Bella looked at the loaf on the drainboard. "No," she said, then picked up the knife and sawed off a piece for herself. Edward watched closely as she put it into her mouth and bit down. Her eyes widened and she looked at her husband. "Ow!" she said, causing a laugh to bubble up out of Edward's chest. _

"_I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't mean to laugh. Your face is just so funny."_

_Bella smirked at him before looking back at the bread. "It very hard, right? Oh, I mess up. I never get this right," she said, her shoulders sagging._

"_Hey," Edward said, laying his slice next to the loaf before wrapping his arms around Bella's waist and pulling her against him. "I love that you tried for me. That means more than you'll ever know, Bells."_

"_You not mad?" she asked, uncertainty in her eyes._

"_No, I'm not mad. In fact, keep trying. You'll get it right one of these days."_

_When Edward nuzzled his nose into her neck, Bella laughed, and he knew he'd managed to make things right again._

~o~O~o~

"_Edward, come taste," Bella called out to the barn._

_Edward hung up the rope he'd been wrapping up and wiped off his hands as he walked toward the house. Bella had been hard at work making something new all afternoon, and hadn't let him inside. He knew she was trying to surprise him, since it was his birthday, and he had laughed at her excitement._

"_Whatcha got, hon?" he asked as he stepped inside the open door. The summer heat was stifling and having the oven going all afternoon hadn't helped cool things, so the doors and windows were open, allowing a slight breeze to blow through the house._

"_Happy Birthday!" Bella said loudly, holding Alice on her hip and encouraging her to clap her little hands._

"_Thank you, my girls." Edward stepped closer to the two ladies that meant more to him than his own life, and wrapped them up in his arms. _

"_Alice, show Papa what we make him," Bella said. Alice began to squeal and chatter, happily flailing her hands around in excitement._

_Bella pointed over to the drainboard where there sat a pan with what looked to be brown frosting. Edward guessed that it was a chocolate cake, since Bella had asked him specifically to pick up some cocoa and baking chocolate on his last trip into town._

"_Well, what is this? Did you make this, Alice?" Edward asked, excited that Bella had tried to make him such an extravagant dessert._

"_We make this, huh, Alice?" Bella laughed, tickling the little girl that had bits of flour on her dress. Edward noticed some chocolate on the child's face and laughed, moving his lips to her cheek and making a big scene about tasting the sugary substance there._

"_Thank you, Bells. I love it."_

_Bella sat Alice in her high chair and pushed Edward toward the table while she sliced up the cake and placed the pieces on plates. She set the largest of the pieces in front of Edward along with a fork and a large glass of milk._

_Edward thought it looked a little darker than normal, but he dug in, excited about having his favorite treat, which he rarely got to enjoy. His happiness was short lived. _

"_Is it okay?" Bella asked, looking at Edward's face._

"_Um, yeah, it's good," he said, chewing slowly and trying to ignore the doughy texture that filled his mouth. The cake obviously wasn't cooked enough, but Bella hadn't seemed to notice. Edward continued to eat it, working hard to keep a smile on his face._

_He laughed when Alice threw her piece onto the floor and Nessie sniffled it, then turned up her nose and returned to her bed in the corner of the room._

"_What?" Bella said, watching the dog ignore the food Alice had dropped. Edward watched as Bella slowly turned to him. Their eyes met, and he forced himself to smile, quickly taking another bite of the cake, that really could be classified as a thick, chewy batter._

"_Mmmm, this is so good," he mumbled around his mouthful of food._

"_No, you tell truth, Edward. What wrong now?" she asked, looking down at what was left of Edward's piece of cake. "It not cooked!" she said loudly, exasperation evident in her words. "How I not see?"_

_She grabbed his plate and rushed back to the kitchen, scraping it into the hog bucket and leaving Edward and Alice alone at the table. A few minutes later, Edward found Bella standing in front of the pig pen, watching as the animals finished off the last of his birthday cake._

"_I loved it, thank you," he said as he wrapped his arms around Bella's shoulders. His lips lingered next to Bella's ear and he lightly kissed her on her earlobe._

"_I sorry, I never get this right," she said, reaching up to wipe the tear away from her cheek._

"_Sweetheart, it was perfect. You made it for me, so I loved it, no matter what."_

"_I get it right next time, I promise," she said, turning in his arms and leaning her head against his chest._

_Edward kissed his wife's head. "You're here and we have Alice. Today is already everything I could have ever asked for."_

~o~O~o~

"_What are you making today?" Edward asked, curious about what Bella had been working on all day._

"_Esme have recipe for oatmeal crisp. You try?" she said._

"_Alright," he replied, a little hesitant to try another of his wife's concoctions. The recipe apparently came from Esme, and she had always proven to be a great cook, so he was hopeful that things would turn out well._

_He took the piece Bella offered him, biting into it and feeling relief when it seemed to be cooked correctly. Then the taste hit him. He couldn't help the reaction of his face as his brow furrowed and his eyes watered. The urge to vomit was strong, but he forced himself to swallow the bite in this mouth, trying not to acknowledge the taste that was strong enough to make him gag._

"_What now?" Bella asked, her eyes growing wide as saucers and her hands placed defensively on her hips._

"_Did you put sugar in this?" he asked, trying to control the urge to spit out whatever it was he was eating. The salty taste was quickly overwhelming his taste buds._

"_Yes, sugar," she said, pointing toward the container. As the two of them looked at the ingredients, they both gasped. "Oh no...salt."_

_Edward laughed. "Yeah, salt."_

_Bella's eyes met his and the two of them laughed, then Bella dumped the rest of the creation into the hog bucket, knowing at least the pigs would be happy that night._

_~o~O~o~_

Edward tried to shake off the memories of desserts gone bad, and took a deep breath as he entered the house, not looking forward to the pie that awaited him.

"Here, sit. I get you pie," Bella said.

Edward sat down at the table, noticing that Alice was not in the room. Bella had most likely already put her to bed for the evening, which was obvious since Nessie wasn't in the living room corner like she usually was. Edward waited, hoping that he could choke down the dessert that Bella had prepared and then maybe distract her with a little physical attention later on.

The plate clanked as it was placed on the table and Edward picked up his fork, cutting off the tip of the pie piece. He slowly raised it to his mouth, closing his eyes and waiting to discover what was wrong with it. The smell still seemed off somehow, but as he put the fork into his mouth, it didn't taste wrong. There was something different, that he wasn't used to, but it wasn't bad. He started to chew, and found the apples to be soft, yet still have a little firmness to them. The crust of the pie was flaky and sweet, and Edward was surprised. As he continued to chew, he expected to bite down on a seed or maybe a lump of flour, but there was nothing. It tasted good, and Edward was shocked.

"Wow, sweetheart, this is wonderful."

Bella's eyes squinted at him a bit, prepared for his disapproval. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes, it's really good," he said, taking another bite of the food.

"You like it?" Bella said, her eyes growing wider.

"Bells, it's great. You made this?" Edward said, still a little shocked that it was not only edible, but quite tasty.

"Yes. You like it?"

"It's good, hon, really. What's the taste? There's something different in this."

Bella looked over at the drainboard, picking up a small jar. "Esme bring nutmeg. She say it good, mix with cinnamon. You like?"

Edward smiled as he chewed, nodding to her that he did, in deed, like what she'd made for him.

Bella smiled brightly, reveling in the expression on her husband's face. He had suffered through several of her disasters, and she was grateful that she had finally made something that pleased him.

As Edward held up his plate, asking for another slice, Bella smiled at him and giggled a little when he winked at her. Each day she fell more and more in love with the handsome rancher, and as she looked around their little home, she hoped that this was just the first of many times she would please him. Lucky for her, the look in his eyes as he pulled in the first forkful of his second piece assured her that most likely, it would be him pleasing her later on that night.

~o~O~o~

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed a little lightheartedness at the Masen Ranch. :) Not all of these outtakes will be fun, some will be serious, and others will be seriously smutty. :D Like Outtake 2, which is entitled Barn. If you're on Twitter and follow me, you may have heard about this one. Barn Lovin'... Oh yeah. :D**


	18. Outtake 2 Barn

**A/N: I don't own this, we all know who does. What I do own is a love of cowboys and barns...and moonlight.**

**Thanks to my Superbeta, **_**MaggieMay14. **_**She's speedy and wonderful and she never fails to make me feel like I'm actually doing this story justice. :)**

**Thanks to my prereaders, **_**Twilight44, Unchanged Affections**_**, and **_**EdwardsBloodType. **_**They give me such good feedback...I'm so lucky to have them. :)**

**Thanks to my Smokin' Hot Wifey **_**Mrs. Robward. **_**I miss her... :D**

**A special thanks to **_**ZenOneness**_** for the amazing FAGE2 prompt that led to this story. :D I hope she enjoys this little outtake... :D I'm sure she will, I'm not TOO worried. :D**

**This outtake was featured this week on Southern Fan Fiction Review as the Tantalizing Tuesday story. There's an interview with me, too. It's fun and random, just like me. :D There's a link on my profile. There's a lot on my profile. I tried to organize it in some way that makes sense. Ehhhh. :D**

**I made a couple of changes to this from the version that was on SFFR. Nothing major, just little stuff. I doubt you'll even notice it. :)  
**

**This is for my **_**denverpopcorn**_**... (Oh, and you should TOTALLY read her stuff! She writes so beautiful-like...it makes me happy. She's in my favorite authors...go see. :D )  
**

**-Outtake Two ~ Barn-  
**

~o~O~o~

October 1875

Autumn had come upon the little ranch in Northern Texas after a long and blistering summer. The evenings were getting cooler earlier as each day passed by. The horses that Edward had acquired were doing well, in large part due to the time Bella spent working with them. Each morning Edward marveled at his wife as she gently and patiently worked with their new mares, training them and lovingly correcting improper traits they'd picked up while with their previous owner. Word had started to spread around town about the high quality horses the Masen Ranch seemed to have. In the past few weeks, Edward had received offers from nearby ranchers that were interested in purchasing some of his animals. Edward knew the doing was not his, but Bella's, though he also knew better than to make that public knowledge. He and Bella worked as a team, as she always reminded him, and any success she had, he also had. It was just the way things were between them.

Edward stood in the barn, a full moon high in the night sky. All of the horses were in the corral enjoying a bit of freedom before being locked safely away in their stalls for the night. Looking back toward the house, Edward could see light flickering through the kitchen window and wondered what Bella was doing. She had already settled Alice down for the night, so he thought she might be reading one of her books again. After Bella read through the book Edward gave her at Christmas, she read it again, and then again. After the fifth or sixth time through, Edward surprised her with a new book, and then once a month—if finances allowed it—he bought her another new book. He loved the look in her eyes each time he presented something new to her, especially when it was a book. Her smile grew wider than he'd ever imagined it could be, and she always covered his face in kisses as she wrapped herself around him.

Edward had just turned to go check on Bella when suddenly the back door flew open and Bella ran out of the house. Normally he would have been worried, but the last few days Bella seemed to have come down with some type of sickness. She was constantly running back and forth to the outhouse, and seeing her in so much discomfort made Edward's own stomach clench. He hated the thought of her being ill, and more than anything, it scared him. His mind instantly ran back to memories of Kate and how her sickness had turned from something that was simply a nuisance to something that took her away from him and Alice. The thought that Bella could someday be taken from him nearly drove Edward mad with worry, and he knew he would never last one day without her by his side.

Leaning against the outside of the barn, Edward waited for Bella to finish in the outhouse. The night was quiet and he couldn't help but hear her vomiting only yards away from him. He knew she would be embarrassed if she thought he was listening to her, but he couldn't avoid it. The need he felt to go to her and take care of her was great, but he knew that realistically there was nothing he could do for her in that moment. The little door to the outhouse opened and Bella stepped out, wiping her mouth with her hands and making her way to the water barrel that sat only a few feet from Edward.

"Edward!" she said loudly once she noticed him standing there. "You scare me."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. You alright?" he asked, pushing away from the wall and walking toward her, wanting to help her clean up a bit.

"Yes, I alright. I wish I get better soon. I no want you or Alice get sick." Bella dipped her hands into the cool water, cupping it and bringing it to her face. Edward silently watched as she cleaned herself, then dried her hands and face on her apron.

"You'll be okay. I think you should talk to Carlisle soon. Maybe there's something going around."

Bella looked up at her husband, and Edward tried to hide the worry that he knew she would see there.

"I alright, Edward. I be fine, no worry. Okay?" she said. She reached out to take his hand, holding it in between her two smaller ones. Her fingers traced over the calluses and scratches that were there, tenderly rubbing and smoothing them out as best she could.

"I know, I just can't help but worry. I mean, after Kate and all..." Edward swallowed, clearing his voice in an effort to hide the emotion that was threatening to break loose.

Bella looked down at their hands, staring at the ring on her left hand. "I know," she whispered. Edward wondered if she thought maybe he wished Kate was there instead of Bella, but it wasn't that at all.

"Hey, you know I only worry because I can't lose you, right?" he said, placing his free hand on her cheek and lifting her face so that he could look into her eyes. "I can't be without you, not ever."

Bella looked at him, hearing the emotion in his voice, and she nodded, acknowledging his words. "I miss her," she said quietly. "Alice miss her, too. She look sometime, look around the room, like she looking for Kate."

"Yeah, I know. I miss her, too."

Edward pulled Bella against him, hugging her as her shoulders shook. She was crying just a bit, though not nearly as much as she had been recently. Over the last few weeks it seemed that any mention of Kate sent Bella into a crying fit, and while most times Edward was able to calm her down easily enough, every once in a while she was uncontrollable. Edward felt helpless in those times, and wondered how long the grieving process would go on for Bella. He knew that she felt guilty, like it would have been better if she had died instead of Kate. Edward explained over and over again that it was just God's plan, and that he thought Bella had been brought back to the ranch after so many years away_ because_ Kate was dying. He hoped that Bella believed him, because those were his true feelings. Even though Edward missed Kate and seeing her happy face around their home, he needed Bella. If he had been faced with choosing between them, he knew who his choice would have been. He also knew that Kate would have been okay with him choosing Bella.

Bella sniffled a bit more, getting her emotions under control before pulling away from Edward.

"You get horses in?" she asked.

Edward shook his head. "No, not yet. I was watching them in the corral. I thought I'd let them have a little more time in the moonlight before I bedded them down in their stalls."

"Oh," Bella said as she pulled away from her husband and walked into the barn, leaning against the back door, the top half of which was open. To her left were the horse stalls, each one with walls about four feet high, and the first two stalls in the row being a little shorter at three and a half feet. The half walls enabled the horses to see each other and it made it easier for placing hay and feed into the stalls. From the back barn door, the corral was easily seen, as well as the fields that lay all around it.

Edward followed his wife into the barn, moving to stand behind her and rest his chin on the top of her head. His arms were around her waist and they stood quietly together, watching the horses run and play in the corral. Bella's hand stroked up and down Edward's arm, and as he felt her breathing, the urge to kiss her grew stronger and stronger. He dipped his head down, placing a kiss on her neck. When her head tilted to the side, his actions grew a bit bolder, and he began to suck on her skin, tracing his tongue over her flesh. She smelled good, the scent of her skin and her hair mixed with the cherries she'd used in their evening meal. In the quiet of the night, Edward heard her moan just a bit, and it encouraged him.

"Bells," he softly said, nudging the neckline of her dress across her shoulder as he continued to kiss her. His lips moved lovingly over her, his teeth nipping her lightly as he pressed his body against hers. He knew the moment she could feel his manhood, hard and aching for her. Bella sucked in a breath and her hand moved to cover one of his, lifting it to her breast and pushing it firmly against her.

Edward and Bella had been intimate many times since being married. When they were together, Edward felt things that he'd never felt before. No matter how many times they made love, or how far into the night they stayed awake together, Edward always wanted more. He couldn't ever seem to get enough of his wife, and he hoped that things between them would always be that way.

It had been a few days since they'd been intimate. With harvest season upon them, Edward and Bella had both been working hard to get as many of their crops brought in as they could. They knew that they would need them through the winter and the spring, so all other needs and activities were set aside until their work was done. Now, as Edward stood holding his wife, the need he felt for her was stronger than it had been in days. In the past, he had imagined one day having her in the barn, but he never thought it would happen for them.

"Sweetheart, you wanna go inside?" he asked, raising his left hand to pull her dress off the edge of her shoulder. His right hand was still grasping her breast, his thumb rubbing over her hard nipple.

"No, here. Take me here, Edward," she moaned, pushing her bottom against him and wishing that there weren't so many layers of clothing between them.

Soon Bella's hands were furiously undoing the buttons on her blouse, then pulling it off and tossing it mindlessly onto a pile of hay near them. Once it was gone, Edward's hands moved to slip her camisole straps down her arms, leaving the swells of her bosom exposed—her milky white skin looking luminescent in the moonlight. Her head fell back against Edward's shoulder and his mouth moved forward, covering her chest with hungry, wet kisses.

"Edward," Bella sighed, her hands moving behind her and searching for his hips. Her fingers grasped at the fabric of his trousers and pulled his lower body closer to hers. She wiggled back and forth against him a bit, making him grow even harder. He was nearing the point of pain and felt like if he wasn't inside of her soon, he might explode.

His lips moved to her shoulder blade, placing hungry kisses along her back and neck. His left hand tugged at her camisole strap again, pulling the stretchy fabric farther down Bella's arm. Her skin tasted sweet to him, and he took his time savoring her flavor. The little moans and sighs that escaped her mouth made him more anxious and excited at the thought of taking her in the open barn. For a brief moment he wondered what would be most comfortable for her—lying in the hay or leaning against the walls of the stall. Every other time they'd been intimate, it had been within the confines of their bedroom, except for one night when Edward had draped Bella's body over the dining table and feasted upon her. She had been so overcome with embarrassment from what they'd done, that she hadn't spoken to him for two days. Edward didn't care. He grinned like a cat who ate the canary when Carlisle and Esme dropped in the next day, then proceeded to eat their midday meal on that same table.

With Kate, things had always been routine—easy—especially when it came to sex. It was comfortable and they had quickly found a groove for their love making. It was nothing spectacular, but it suited each of them, and they were happy and content. Now that Edward had Bella, there was something different. His world felt as though it were on fire and he had thoughts that he'd never experienced before. Visions of things came to his mind when he thought about the brunette beauty that was his wife, and he sometimes felt guilty for dreaming up the improper acts that he felt compelled to do with her.

As Edward kissed along her skin, moving back up toward her shoulder, his eyes were met with a glorious sight as they peeked over to the front of her again. Her breast was nearly bulging out of her camisole, only the nipple still within the edge of the fabric. With one more slight tug, it popped out and Edward's need to consume her groaned within him. The hardened peak was rosy and dark, having changed from the pink it had been before. He wasn't sure why the color of her nipples had deepened, but he didn't care as long as he got to touch and taste them whenever he so desired.

"Bells, you're so beautiful," he whispered, his lips at Bella's ear. Her head was still thrown back, and she turned her face to meet his. Their mouths were close together and just as Edward was about to move in and kiss her, she leaned up a little, placing a kiss on the tip of his nose. He froze, wondering if maybe she'd changed her mind and was going to ask him to stop.

"Lay me down, Edward."

His eyes burned into hers, and his hands moved to the waistband of her skirt. He knew that the zipper was in the back, having unzipped it many times over the past few months. He pressed his forehead against her shoulder, looking down to watch as he lowered her skirt from her body—the fabric pooling on the ground around her feet. She carefully stepped out of the clothing and moved a few paces away from him. He stood still, watching as she walked in the moonlight. She was covered only by her camisole and bloomers, and the camisole was already half way removed. When she turned around to look at him, his eyes were immediately drawn to the naked flesh of her breast and then to her hands as they grabbed and then lifted the camisole over her head.

"Edward..."

His eyes moved back up her body, watching her lovely face as she smiled at him and her eyes glanced down toward the floor. He knew she was most likely embarrassed by what they were about to do. Bella was finally getting more comfortable with their love making in the house, and she knew it was acceptable and expected between husband and wife, but she was still timid and shy about it. She had told him that she was unsure and that she didn't know if she was doing it correctly, but Edward assured her after each encounter that she was, indeed, doing it correctly, and that he loved her.

He stalked toward her, his eyes filled with lust and consumed with the love he felt for her. He noticed her take a few steps back, but soon enough he was next to her, his hands splaying out across her waist. The difference is color between their skin was startling. Where his hands were weathered and tanned, her stomach was smooth and pale. He watched his fingers as they moved about her flesh, then disappeared underneath the waistband of her bloomers. Soon enough, Bella stood bare before her husband, and he noticed small goosebumps begin to pebble her arms and chest.

He reached over to a work table near them and grabbed a blanket that was there. Quickly, he spread it out over a pile of hay that lay in the corner near the back door of the barn.

"Lie down," he told Bella, his voice strong and sure.

She did as he told her, stumbling a bit in her haste. With her spread out before him, waiting for his advance, he slowly moved his hands to undo the buttons on his shirt. Bella watched him, her teeth biting into her lower lip as her chest began to rise and fall a little faster. His actions were obviously exciting her, and Edward was glad to see the affect he had on her. It made him feel better about the way he reacted to her, even though his reactions were all day, every day.

With his shirt tossed to the ground, he stepped out of his boots, and then began to unbuckle his belt. Bella's brown eyes were growing darker, her lids heavier, and Edward hoped she would be willing to try something new with him. There had been something going through his mind for the past several days, and he desperately wanted to try it with Bella. He wasn't sure how receptive she'd be, but he thought he might first try pleasuring her with his mouth again—as he'd previously done to her on their table—and then, judging from her reaction, see if she became agreeable to more from him.

His pants soon joined his shirt, then his undergarments were the last thing to go. As Edward stood naked, looming over his wife, she held her hand out to him, reaching for his hand. "Come to me," she said, her voice nearly a growl. Edward hovered over her body, leaning in to place kisses along her neck and chest, his hands cupping her breasts as he sucked each nipple into his mouth and teased her with his teeth and tongue. As he lay on top of her, his penis was hard and practically begging to be engulfed by her, but Edward pulled away. His mouth moved gently along her body, kissing every inch of her delicate skin that it could reach. His hands moved to her hips, rubbing up and down her thighs before one slipped between her legs, his fingers softly moving toward her center. The heat from her was radiating out to him, and he could almost feel the wetness that was surely waiting for him. As he moved down farther, his tongue sliding around her belly button, he looked up and caught Bella's eyes.

"Can I please?" he asked, moving to kiss farther down her belly toward her center.

"Edward," Bella whispered, tensing up a bit. He knew she wasn't sure, but he wanted to taste her again. He'd been thinking about it for over a month, and he couldn't fight the need anymore. That act wasn't something he'd ever done with Kate, nor had he ever had the desire to do it, but with Bella, it was different.

"Just let me try. If you don't like it, I'll stop, I promise. But please, I want to."

He watched her for a moment, seeing her war with herself. She could obviously see how much he wanted to touch her in that way, but the shame she clearly felt was almost too great. Just as Edward was about to give in and move back up her body, Bella's eyes closed.

"Alright," she said, her voice soft and nearly unable to be heard.

Edward paused, watching her to see if this really was alright, or if she was just giving in to him and giving up on what she wanted. He didn't want her to do that and was torn over how he should react. She and Alice always came first to him, and he never wanted her to doubt that, so if letting this one thing go would prove that to her, then he would happily do it.

"Edward?" she said, bringing him out of his thoughts. "It's okay, I want you to."

His hands cautiously moved to her knees, spreading her legs apart while his eyes stayed locked on hers. He slowly moved his face down until finally his tongue darted out and touched her skin, causing her to shudder and moan loudly. Her eyes stay glued to his, and she watched as his tongue moved over her again and again. Soon his lips were on her, sucking her skin into his mouth as he tasted her and let himself be overwhelmed by her sweetness. When her eyelids slid closed and her hand moved to cover her breast, Edward shifted closer to her, going deeper into her with his tongue than he'd gone before. The feeling was euphoric, and he lapped at her wetness for what seemed like hours.

Bella's body shook as whimpers and sighs escaped her mouth over and over again. Soon enough, Edward felt her hand in his hair, pressing his head harder against her body. As she writhed and rocked against him, her breathing picked up and she began to pant.

"Edward, oh..."

His tongue moved faster against her, his eyes open and watching as she grasped at her own body and her back arched. Her voice was growing louder and more animalistic, and it spurred Edward on. As he moved faster and faster against her, she fell farther and farther over her edge, and soon she was calling out his name, murmuring things in her Indian language that he couldn't understand. Her back was completely off the ground and her hand clutching her breast when he felt wetness seeping from her core. It tasted like her, only in a more concentrated form, and he licked and sucked at it, drinking in the drops that escaped her. He knew it was just her body's reaction to an orgasm, but he'd never felt it on his mouth before, only on his penis.

As her breath began to return to normal, Edward raised up on his knees and sat back, watching his wife try to recover from the sensations running through her body. When she finally opened her eyes and looked at him, a shy grin spread over her lips and she nearly giggled.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Bella nodded to him, assuring him that was indeed fine. "I want to try something else. Can you get up?" Bella moved to stand, but Edward quickly showed her that position wasn't what he had in mind.

"What?" she asked, confused about what he wanted.

"Turn over, get on your hands and knees."

Bella looked at her husband as though he'd lost his mind. He could tell that she had no idea why he wanted her to do that, but she trusted him and maneuvered her body the way he'd asked. Once she was in position, he rose up on his knees, moving into a spot right behind her. His penis was still hard, aching for friction, and when his hands grasped her hips, pulling her hard against his waist, Bella yelped.

His member stood tall and slid easily between her legs, rubbing against the apex of her thighs, and as Edward pulled back and thrust forward a few times, things seemed to click in Bella's mind. She smiled at her husband before turning to look ahead of her.

Edward's fingers stroked along the lips of Bella's core, collecting some of the wetness that was still there. His hand then wrapped around his penis, covering him with her moisture and pumping up and down a few times. Finally, Edward lined up his tip with her entrance, then slowly pushed forward into her.

"Ahhhhh," she called out, as her back stiffened a bit. He kept pushing until he was fully sheathed inside of her, his pelvis flush against her buttocks. When he felt her body relax, growing used to his size being within her, he began to move. The only sound in the room was the sound of their skin slapping together as he drove into her over and over again. He'd gotten the idea for doing this after watching the horses mating years before, but he'd never wanted to try it until after being with Bella. He had even worried about hurting her, but after talking to Carlisle about it, he was assured that she wouldn't be in any danger. Carlisle had mentioned a few other ideas and tricks, but they seemed too brazen for Edward, though he carefully stored them away in his mind for later, should he ever need them.

Edward's fingers dug into Bella's hips, pressing deeply into her flesh as his pace began to pick up. When he felt Bella start pushing back against him, he watched her body closer and was nearly overjoyed to see that she was rocking along with him, and clearly enjoying their new position.

"Edward," she moaned, her head dropping between her arms. He watched as her fingers tightly gripped the blanket underneath her, clenching into fists as she moaned and whimpered before him. "Ahhhhh," she cried out, and soon he felt her walls tightening around him. The thought that he'd satisfied her twice in one night nearly sent him over the edge, and soon he was thrusting with wild abandon into her, the sound of their bodies and of their lust filled cries floating through the night air around them.

"Bells," he called out, looking down to watch as he slipped into her over and over again. His penis was glistening with moisture from her body and soon he began to feel a tingling in his stomach. It was a sure sign that ecstasy was about to overwhelm him. His thrusts continued until finally, his stomach clenched and something resembling warm shocks began to spread throughout his body. It was like a currant was running through his veins and he called out her name over and over again as he continued to pound into her. He felt his seed begin to shoot out from him and he pulled her roughly against him, stilling as he emptied into her body. After a few seconds, he pumped into her another time or two, pausing again before once more thrusting into her. His entire body felt numb, yet hot. He could feel her against him, but he was lost in the moment, overwhelmed by both the feeling of completion and the feeling of excitement. Things with Bella just seemed to get better and better each time, and as he lay his chest against her back, both of them breathing hard, he wondered how their relations could ever be better than they had been that night. She was everything he'd ever wanted, and could ever want, and he clung to her as they each tried to slow their breaths.

When his penis slid out from between her folds, Edward laid down on the blanket, pulling Bella against him.

"I love you so much," he whispered, his fingers pulling through her hair. Her hand was tracing over his chest, her fingers playing in the hair that was sparsely spread across his skin.

"That okay? What we do tonight?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I think so. Are you alright? It didn't hurt you, did it?" he asked, concerned for her safety.

"No, I fine. I just..." Bella was silent for a few moments, making Edward's heart sink a bit with worry.

"You just what?" he asked.

Bella let out a deep breath. "I just not know people do that way. My sisters talk of relation, but they never say people do that way."

"Did you like it?"

Bella hesitated before answering quietly. "Yes."

Edward smiled, more to himself than to her, since her head was angled in a way that she couldn't see him. "Then yes, it's okay. It's between us, so that's okay. Carlisle told me some things, and he said as long as we both feel alright, then it's fine. We don't have to worry."

"You ask Carlisle?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry if you don't think that's proper, I didn't mean any disrespect. I just needed to know if that was alright. I have all these thoughts and ideas in my head, and I wasn't sure."

Bella was quiet for a few moments. "You not do this with Kate?"

Edward shifted, moving his hands to her face so that he could move her head and lock eyes with her. When he looked at her, his heart nearly broke at what he saw. She looked nervous—worried—and he never wanted to see her look that way.

"I never did that with Kate. Ever. We had relations as husbands and wives do, but never anything like that. I never wanted that with her, only you. There's something about you, Bells. I can't stop myself when it comes to you, and to being with you. I need you, like I need air." Edward drew in a trembling breath. "I love you so much, you're everything to me, sweetheart. I need you more than you could possibly know. You and Alice are the most important things to me ever—I can't be without you.."

~o~O~o~

Bella watched as her husband's eyes glistened in the moonlight that was shining through the open barn doors. "Me too," she said softly, then nuzzled her nose against his neck, letting out a long sigh as her thoughts began to roam. She hoped with every part of her that proof of the love between them was growing within her womb. Her lips turned up into a happy smile at the thought of telling her husband about the new little life that might soon be joining their family. Giving Edward a child meant a great deal to Bella, and the image of him holding their baby burned through her mind as she snuggled in tighter against him, feeling his fingers dance along her bare skin as his arms lay securely wrapped around her.

~o~O~o~

**A/N: Thanks for reading. :) Hope you liked it... :D More of these are coming, just don't ask when. I have no clue. :D I'll write them as I get time and ideas. If there's something specific you want to see, let me know!**


	19. Outtake 3 Mirror

**A/N: I don't own this, we all know who does. What I do own is a sadness over missing my buddy, **_**Bratty Vamp**_**. Woman, if you by chance see this, since I know you have it on alerts, your Berniece misses you. Email me! :)**

**Thanks to my superbeta, **_**MaggieMay14**_**. She's busy, but she still takes time for me and my ramblings. I love her...**

**Thanks to my prereaders this time around,**_** EdwardsBloodType**_** and **_**Jasperlover16**_**. They give good feedback. Plus they make me happy. I love them, too. :) My regular prereaders **_**Twilight44**_** and **_**Unchanged Affections**_** are both on vacation this week, so I gave them a break. :D But I still love them.**

**Thanks to **_**ZenOneness**_** for the awesome prompt and for letting me change it up just a bit. She's always encouraging me, and she has no idea how much I appreciate that. :)**

**Thanks to_ Mrs. Robward_, my wifey, for letting me play and not screaming at me for slacking off. I love her mucho amounts.**

**I wasn't planning to do this outtake next, but it popped into my head. I hope you like it. :)**

**-Outtake Three ~ Mirror-  
**

**~o~O~o~**

April 1886

Bella stood behind the chair, pulling the brush through Alice's long hair. She was growing up so quickly, and with each passing year, she looked more and more like her mother. It had been almost eleven years since Kate died, and though the ache had faded a bit, Bella still missed her. Each time she and Edward looked at Alice, they were constantly reminded of the angel watching over their little family.

"Tell me about my mother," Alice said softly.

Bella looked up to the mirror that Alice sat in front of, and their eyes met. With a soft smile growing on her lips, Bella paused her brush strokes. "What would you like to know today?" she asked. This type of question and answer session between them was something Bella had become used to. As Alice got older, she asked more questions about Kate, and Bella always looked forward to their quiet times together when they would talk about the woman that had given them the life they now shared.

"Tell me what she sounded like. What was her voice like?"

Bella let out a sigh. "Well, it was little higher pitched than mine, and it was soft. I don't think I ever heard her raise it at anyone, other than Pa, of course."

Alice and Bella both laughed at that, knowing that even though Edward was a doting father and husband, he still got himself into trouble at times.

Bella watched her daughter, marveling at how much she reminded her of Kate. Her hair was the same golden color, and her eyes the same bright blue. Even her creamy complexion had been inherited from Kate. Though Alice could pass as a younger version of Kate, her father was very clearly represented in her features, as well. She had his longer, more pointed nose, and her eyes were shaped the same as his. She also inherited his long, curly, thick eyelashes, which Bella had noticed her batting more and more at Jasper Cullen, Carlisle and Esme's adopted son. He was a few years older than Alice, but was clearly caught up in the girl. Bella couldn't blame him, Alice was easily the most beautiful girl in the area, though her younger sisters would someday give her a run for that title. Edward was just glad he owned a few shot guns, since he knew he'd most likely have to use them as threats against all the gentleman callers his daughters would someday have.

"Could she sing?" Alice asked.

"Not really, though she tried sometimes."

Bella's mind wandered back to nights spent in front of the fire place. Edward would play his guitar and sing beautiful songs. Once Bella knew the words, she would join in, but Kate rarely did. When Bella asked her once why she didn't, she simply said she couldn't hold a candle to Edward's voice, and she just wanted to listen to how beautiful he was. Bella couldn't argue, for she felt the same way.

"She didn't sing in the church choir? Didn't Pa take her to sing with him?" Alice asked, her brow furrowing a bit.

Bella stifled a laugh, marveling at the look her daughter was giving her. Sometimes Alice looked so much like Edward that it frightened her a bit. The two of them shared the exact same expressions, and were able to twist and mold their faces the same way. It was in those moments that Alice looked most like her father, though she herself couldn't see it.

"No, Pa didn't go into town much in those days, especially not for church. Plus, your Ma was sick for so long, she couldn't have handled the trip very well."

"That's why I wasn't baptized until after he married you, right?"

Bella smiled, remembering the baptism that took place immediately after her wedding ceremony. "That's right."

"My Ma was really pretty, wasn't she? Do you think I look like her? Am I pretty like she was?" Alice looked up at the drawing that hung on the wall next to the mirror.

"Your Ma was the most beautiful person I've ever met, both inside and out. You do look like her, so much that sometimes I see you and think you _are_ her." Bella hugged her daughter, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "But you look like your Pa, too, and I like that. I'm so grateful to your Ma for letting me be with you. She didn't have to let me stay, but she did. It's the best thing that's ever happened to me, meeting your Ma and Pa. Getting to be with you and your Pa, having your brothers and sisters... I can't imagine a more perfect life for myself."

"Was she sick when you came here?" Alice asked, her eyes showing a bit of sadness.

"No, I don't think so. She was pregnant with you, and having a hard time. Carlisle said that she probably had the disease before you came along, and that you probably kept her here longer, but we don't know for sure."

Alice looked down at her lap, her hands laying on top of her legs. "Do you think I made it worse? That I made her sickness harder?"

This was a question that Alice had asked Bella many times, and the pain in her words always went right to Bella's heart. It seemed as though Alice just needed reassurance—to know that her mother's death was not her fault. Each time Bella answered as honestly as she could, telling Alice exactly what she knew to be true.

"Alice, your Ma loved you so much. You were what kept her alive for that last year of her life. Without you, she would have given up so much sooner. She didn't want to leave you; she wanted to be sure that you were alright." Alice looked up, meeting Bella's eyes once again. "You were the greatest light in her life, Alice. The thing she was most proud of was being your mother. I only hope that I've done justice to the job she would have done raising you."

A tear slid down Bella's cheek as she silently thanked Kate for giving her such a wonderful life. Over the years she wondered if Kate would be proud of the girl Alice had become, and if she would approve of the relationship Bella had with her. Somehow she knew Kate would be happy, and that thought warmed her heart.

"Pa told me how much my Ma loved you, Momma. I think she'd be happy with how much we all love each other now."

Alice smiled at Bella, her Momma. Even though Alice wished she could remember her Ma, she was grateful to have the vivid memories of both her Momma and her Pa. Over the years, they had told her so much about Kate that Alice felt as though she knew her. Looking back at the picture that hung on the wall, the drawing of her first family—her Ma, her Pa, herself as a baby, and her Momma—Alice knew she was a lucky girl.

"Momma! Charlie took my dolly!" Rosalie yelled as she burst into the room. Bella looked down at her little daughter, smiling at the vivacious girl that stood before her. There was such a contrast between Alice and Rosalie, their personalities being so opposite of each other. Where Alice was sweet and quiet, Rosalie was determined and loud. Alice stood from her seat, reaching over to pick up her sister.

"Come on, you show me where Charlie went and we'll get that doll back," she said, holding Rose on her hip.

"He's in the barn with Pa and Tyler. You gonna punch him for me, Allie?" the tiny girl said as the two sisters walked toward the back door of the house.

Bella laughed softly to herself, overjoyed at the love between the two girls.

"Momma, I got the beans snapped like you said," Katie said as Bella walked into the front room of the ever expanding house. The bronze haired girl sat at the table readying the string beans that would be served with their supper that evening. Bella looked around the room, taking in the changes she and Edward had made to the home her father had built so long ago. It was the perfect size for a family of three, but with six children, it had grown too small for the Masen family. Luckily, with the addition of a few new rooms, it fit them perfectly, and Bella hoped it would continue to do so for many years to come.

"Thank you, Katie," Bella said, happy that her daughter was always so willing to help her in the kitchen. "I think we'll make a cake for tonight, too. What do you think?"

"That sounds good. What can I do?"

Bella glanced over at the baby sleeping soundly in the corner. Little Lucy was nearing her first birthday, and though she was a joyous and happy child, Bella was grateful for the freedom nap time afforded her.

"Yes, why don't you run out and ask your Pa and brothers what kind of cake they'd like tonight, and then we'll get started."

Katie ran out the door, yelling to her Pa, with Nessie hot on her heels. Though Nessie was Alice's dog, she'd taken a special liking to Katie over the years. As the little dog got older, she enjoyed the peace and quiet that the house provided her, and spent many hours curled up under the kitchen table as Bella and Katie worked side by side.

Bella sat down at the table, looking back toward the bedroom where her daughter's slept. The drawing of Kate hung on the wall, and Bella smiled.

"Thank you, Kate. All of this...it's all because of you."

**~o~O~o~**

**A/N: Just so we're clear, Edward and Bella have 6 children at this point. It's been almost 11 years since Kate died, so Alice is 11, almost 12. Charlie is 10, Katie is 8, Rosalie is 6, Tyler is 3, and Lucy is almost 1. Yeah, they've been busy, but really...can you blame Bella? Edward's hot. :D And over the years, Edward has added on to the little house. There are more rooms, so all those kids fit, don't worry. That's where some of that inheritance money from Kate's family went. :)**

**I'm planning more of these, so keep a look out...**


	20. Outtake 4 Rocking Chair

**A/N: I don't own this, we all know who does. What I do own is a strong sense of patriotism. When I was a little girl, I always wondered why it was that my mom could remember exactly what she was doing when John F. Kennedy was killed. Then when I was in 7****th**** grade, the Space Shuttle Challenger exploded and I kind of got an idea. Then 9/11 happened, and I totally get it now. It's hard to picture, sometimes, just how different the world is today. But it's still good.**

**Thanks to my superbeta, **_**MaggieMay14**_**. She's a busy little bee, but she always makes time for me. And I know she's anxious for me to get back to the "First's" she bought for my story **_**What I Really Meant to Say**_**. She knows I'm trying... :)**

**Thanks to my prereaders **_**EdwardsBloodType, Twilight44**_** and **_**Unchanged Affections**_**. They're all so good... :)**

**Thanks to **_**ZenOneness**_** for the awesome prompt and for letting me change it up just a bit. She had a birthday a few days ago. I sent this to her. I think she liked it, even if I did make her cry. :D**

**Thanks to **_**Mrs. Robward**_**, my wifey, for letting me play. :)  
**

*****disclaimer*****

**This outtake deals with the death of a baby, so if that's something that's tough for you, please be aware of that going in. I think this was a very real fact of life during the time when this story takes place. Many people lost children in child birth, and many mothers lost their lives, too. It was just something that happened and there was really no way to prevent it. With as many children as Edward and Bella have, it was very likely that they would have a stillbirth somewhere along the way. I've tried to keep this as realistic as possible, so I hope you will appreciate that fact. This is the saddest of the outtakes that I have planned, so if it's not something you're comfortable with, wait around for the next one and hopefully it will be a little lighter, and maybe even hot. :D**

***** Also, at the end of this is a run down of the children in the Masen family, with descriptions of them and all that good stuff. I had a LOT of you ask about them, so it's there, if you're interested. :) ***  
**

**And, one more thing, these outtakes are NOT in order, so don't be confused that in the last one they had 6 children, but in this one there are only 4. :)**

**-Outtake Four ~ Rocking Chair-  
**

~o~O~o~

November 1880

The night was cold and quiet, though a fire burned warm and comforting inside the home. Winter had come early to the Texas range, and though the Masen family was well prepared, many around them had not been so fortunate. Edward had spent several days away from his family, trying to assist the new occupants of a neighboring farm. They'd only been in Texas a few months, and were no where near ready for the harsh winter temperatures that had already hit. With Edward away, the duties on the ranch fell to Bella and the children. Animals needed feeding, the last of the crops needed clearing, and the regular household chores needed tending to. When Edward returned home, he wasn't surprised to find his wife exhausted and fast asleep. However, a few hours later, that changed.

Bella was pregnant with their fifth child. Edward was overjoyed at the thought of another baby in the house, even though Rosalie was barely past her first birthday. From the moment Bella mentioned that she might be expecting, Edward knew in his heart the baby would be a boy. He had three beautiful daughters who gave him more joy than he'd ever thought possible, but the bond he shared with his son, Charlie, was something almost sacred to him. Each night when he and Bella fell asleep in their warm bed, he touched her stomach tenderly, feeling for the movements of their child. Each little kick or nudge made his heart swell with pride, and he anxiously awaited the day he could hold the baby and kiss it's sweet face.

Edward hadn't been asleep for long when Bella woke him, whispering that something was wrong. Her voice was panicked, and he could feel her body shaking.

"What is it, Bells? What do you mean something's wrong?" he asked with a groggy voice, sitting up in bed.

"I don't feel right. I feel like it's time to birth the baby, but Carlisle said it shouldn't be coming for another two months."

Edward placed his hand on Bella's stomach, praying for movement of some kind. There was nothing. With the cold winds blowing outside, Edward didn't want to move Bella to the barn, like they'd done with the births of the other children. Bella hadn't even prepared a spot to give birth in yet, so there would be no point, anyhow.

"Do you want me to ride into town and get Carlisle?" he asked, not wanting to leave Bella alone. He knew that even if he rode as fast as his horse would carry him, it would take him well over an hour to get to town, and by the time he returned with Carlisle, it would be almost sunrise. He didn't feel right about leaving Bella on her own for all that time, but he wasn't sure what else he could do. For a moment he wondered if Alice could stay with her Momma, but she was only seven—what could she do if something happened?

"Maybe I could send Alice into town. As light as she is, Cindy could make it there in no time. They'd be the fastest ride, and she knows the way," Edward said, already cringing at the idea of sending his sweet little girl out into the bitter cold all alone.

"No, she can't go, she's too small, and it's so cold," Bella whispered. "I'll just try and be still, maybe that will help. If things are still bad by morning, we'll get Carlisle."

Bella lay back down, rubbing her hands over her stomach. The muscles tightened every few minutes, and it worried her. It was far too soon for the baby to be born, and she wanted desperately to keep that from happening.

The hours passed by, and Bella tried to sleep. Edward lay down next to her, his hand tenderly rubbing the skin of her stomach, as well as her face. He softly sang songs to her in an effort to calm her, lulling her back to sleep each time she awoke.

By dawn, the pains were getting worse, and Edward prepared to ride into town. As he sat in the kitchen putting his boots on, Alice came into the room.

"Pa, what's wrong? Where's Momma?" Alice asked, clearly startled by the fact that her mother was not up preparing breakfast yet.

"Momma's not feeling well. The baby's giving her pains. I'm gonna ride into town and fetch Carlisle so he can take a look and see what the problem is. I need you to stay here and help your Momma, alright?"

"Is Momma tired from all the work we've been doing, Pa?" she asked. Edward's mind started to spin, realizing how much strain Bella had been under with him away from the ranch for a few days. She was always in such good spirits and so healthy that the idea of her suffering with too many responsibilities had never crossed his mind.

"Maybe, that's what we're gonna have to see. Now, you think you can fix up some breakfast for your brother and sisters today? Make sure you get something easy for Rosalie to eat and help her?" Edward asked, placing his hand on Alice's shoulder and looking straight into her eyes. Alice knew it was important, that her father was counting on her help.

"Yes, Pa. I can do it."

"I love you, Alice. Me and your Momma, we're so lucky to have you here. I'll be back as soon as I can, alright? You make sure and keep your Momma in that bed if she tries to get out. The chamber pot's under the bed if she needs to use it. You help her, alright?"

"Yes, Pa."

Edward took a deep breath, needing to make sure his daughter was ready for anything that she may see while he was away. "If you see any blood, or if the baby should come out before I get back, you listen to your Momma and do exactly as she says, you hear?"

Alice nodded. "Yes, Pa. I will."

"Alice," he said, letting out a sigh. "Momma thinks the baby is coming today, and it's too early. That means the baby probably won't live too long. If the baby comes and Momma's asleep or she can't tell you what to do, I want you to get the little blanket that's in the cradle by the rocking chair, and I want you to wrap up the baby. Make sure it's nice and warm, okay? There's a pair of clippers on the night stand. You'll have to cut the cord connecting the baby to your Momma. Cut it careful, now. You won't hurt either of them."

Alice's eyes grew wider as her father spoke. "Yes, Pa," she said, her voice shaking.

Edward wondered if it might be easier to just send Alice into town to get Carlisle, but he hoped that as long as Bella stayed in bed, he would make it back in time.

"Allie, if you're Momma can't do it, you rock that baby until I get back, okay? You sing songs for the baby and you hold it close. Tell Charlie and the girls to sit on the floor and be quiet. They can sing with you, alright?"

"Yes, Pa," Alice whispered, her bottom lip quivering a bit.

"I'll be back as fast as I can. I love you, Alice. Take care of your Momma." With that, Edward stood and checked on Bella once more, glad to see her sound asleep. He then hurried outside and saddled Daybreak, galloping away from the small house and into the darkness.

~o~O~o~

Three hours later, with the sun steadily rising higher into the sky, Daybreak came running back toward the ranch. Edward jumped down from his back once they reached the barn, and he quickly got the horse into the arena where he could get the water he most likely needed after their long ride back from town. Hurrying into the house, Edward was relieved to see his three younger children all sitting at the table. Charlie was attempting to teach Katie how to play checkers, while Rosalie sat in her high chair and played with her doll. Charlie's eyes met Edward's as he walked through the door.

"Pa, are you okay?" he asked. Edward could hear the fear in his voice.

"Yes, I'm back, everything is fine. Where's Alice?" Edward asked, hanging his hat and coat on the rack by the back door.

"In the bedroom," Charlie said.

"Momma's sleepy. You gots to shoosh," Katie said, placing her pointer finger over her pursed lips. Edward stopped and gave each of them a kiss on the head, then kissed Rose on the cheek before entering the bedroom.

"Momma's sleepin' still," Alice said. "Her's pains are real bad, Pa. Is Carlisle comin' soon?"

"Yes, he's right behind me. Has your Momma gotten up at all?"

"No, Pa. She was cryin' a bit a little while ago, but I told her you'd be back soon and I sang to her. She fell back to sleep."

Edward pulled his daughter to him, lifting her up from the floor and hugging her tightly. "Thank you, sweet girl. I don't know what I'd have done without your help today. I was so worried to leave your Momma alone, but I'm thankful she had you." He pulled back and looked at his daughter, wondering when she'd managed to grow up so much, and how he hadn't ever noticed.

The sound of horse hooves grew louder from outside the house, and Edward set Alice back down on the floor. "Can you go let Carlisle into the house? Tell Charlie to take his horse to the arena so it can rest and get a drink."

"Yes, Pa," Alice replied before turning and running out of the bedroom.

Carlisle greeted the children who, for all intents and purposes, were more like his surrogate grandchildren. He didn't waste any time, getting in to examine Bella as quickly as he could. It was with a heavy heart that he broke the news to his good friend, Edward.

"I'm afraid I don't hear any heartbeat from the baby. Bella's contracting so often, I don't think it will be long now until the baby's born. You'd best be prepared for a still birth. Esme will be here soon, she's bringing the wagon and the children. I figured Jasper could help Alice care for the younger ones while you and I tend to what needs to be done here. Esme can stay with Bella while we ready the things we'll most likely be needing later today."

Edward's heart broke a little more. He knew what Carlisle meant...they'd be needing a casket.

A few short hours later, things were once again quiet in the home. Anthony Swan Masen was born into the world, silent and still as could be. He took a few short, quick breaths, and opened his eyes once, just long enough to see his mother and father, and then he was gone. Bella's sobs wore on Edward, causing him to set aside his own pain until a later time. All of the children were somber, realizing the loss that has occurred that day, and each took their turn holding the tiny boy—spending just a few precious moments with the brother they would never get to grow up with. Once the baby was safely back in his mother's arms, Edward quickly excused himself to the barn. He needed to find wood suitable for the casket his little boy would need, and set his mind on performing one of the few tasks he would ever get to do for his son. Witnessing the pain on Bella's face, he knew it was only a matter of minutes until he would no longer be able to control his own emotions. Once he reached the shelter of the barn, he finally broke down.

Knowing Edward needed time alone, Carlisle stayed inside, tending to Bella and the baby. Esme had prepared lunch for all of them and she was busy feeding the children. Carlisle watched Bella as has she gently swayed back and forth with her son, touching each inch of his perfect little face. His body was exactly as it should have been, not an imperfection to be found. Upon delivery, Carlisle noticed one likely cause of death, and that was the umbilical cord that had knotted and wrapped around the infants neck. Aside from that, the baby was just too small, born too early. Carlisle wished there was a way he could have helped him, given him the things he needed so that he could continue to grow, but that just wasn't possible. Maybe in a larger city where there were hospitals and specially trained doctors, Anthony would have survived, but out on the Texas range, life was cruel. Armed with only his wits, his medical school training, and the few needed medications he could have shipped to him, Carlisle was on his own. It was times like these, when families were grieving a loss, that he wondered how long he could continue as a physician.

~o~O~o~

The evening came too soon, with all the children camping out on the floor in the main living room, and Carlisle and Esme boarding in the girls' bedroom, Bella lay in her bed, tossing and turning. Dreams had assaulted her for the past two days, some being happy while others scared her almost beyond what she could endure. She and Edward had been so excited about the addition to their family. Even though this baby would be so close in age to Rosalie, and her work load would increase, Bella couldn't help but feel overjoyed at having another child to care for. The thought of the baby being a son, like Edward wanted, made her heart race, and she was excited to finally welcome the little one into the world.

After spending several days on her hands and knees in the fields, and hauling hay for the horses each morning and night, Bella was worn past her limit. She knew something was wrong that evening before Edward returned home. She'd fed the children early and sent them to bed, hoping that maybe with a little rest, things would fix themselves. Unfortunately for her, that didn't happen.

After Anthony was born, Bella held him as long and as much as she could. She made sure that each of the children got to spend a little time with him, and usually had them sit next to her so that she could help them. They each asked questions about the baby and commented on how small he was. Carlisle had brought his scale with him and had recorded the official birth weight at three pounds, one ounce. He was not much longer in length than Rosalie's baby doll. Rose had squeezed his little body and kissed his cheeks, just as she did with her dolly. Alice cried a little bit and asked questions about when her mother had died, and how this was different. Charlie was sad, Bella could tell, and after holding his brother twice, he hurried outside to help his father. Katie was quiet, as usual, and seemed to just stare at the baby. Bella wondered what thoughts were floating through her mind, but Katie remained silent, until whispering "I love you" to her brother, and then scurrying off to find Nessie.

Bella was most surprised at the reactions of Carlisle and Esme's boys. Jasper seemed rather afraid of the baby. Being the oldest child, he likely understood what death meant, but Bella knew that he would need to get over his fears. Death was just a part of life, and something that everyone would experience, in different ways. The open Texas range was not an easy life, and many people met unfortunate ends due to accidents. Bella appreciated him taking a few moments with the little one before he went outside to check on their horses.

Little Emmett, who was nearly two years old, held the baby over and over again. He was so sweet, his large, pudgy fingers looking huge next to the tiny, thin ones that Anthony had. Esme helped him with the baby, but there was no need. He was as gentle as could be, and so tender with the infant, simply resting his cheek on the baby's head as he swayed back and forth. Bella actually smiled for the first time that day as she watched him, marveling at the gentle soul that dwelt in the overgrown boy's body.

There was no sweeter sight to Bella than watching Edward hold their son. He tried to hide his tears from her, but she saw them. She knew that he didn't want to burden her, but she didn't mind. This was just as much his son as it was hers. He needed to grieve the same way she did, and Bella wanted that for him. After he'd finished the casket, he had returned to their bedroom, snuggling up next to Bella as they lay in bed with Anthony between them. They talked about him, and all the dreams they'd had for him. He was such a pretty baby, with dark hair covering his head and peach colored skin. As the day passed by, his skin began to grow paler, more shallow and gray looking, which was normal.

Sometime that night, as Bella lay sleeping, another dream began. This one was far more vivid and real than her other dreams, and she soon found herself standing in a place she'd never seen before. It was very bright and hard to see, but as her eyes adjusted, she saw two people standing near her. She tried to focus on them, but they were blurry. There were no sounds coming from around her, and Bella struggled to figure out where she was. Looking all around, and noticing nothing familiar, she looked back toward the couple and was startled to see that it was Kate and a man, whom she assumed was Garrett. Kate had described him to Bella many times, and this man fit her description perfectly. Aside from that, the way he was looking at Kate left no doubt in Bella's mind.

Bella drew in a quick breath when she noticed Kate's arms wrapped around something small. It was a baby, and Kate was completely caught up in the little one she held so close. Bella could hear gurgles from the infant, and see a fist boldly waving in the air. Bella felt overwhelmingly that it was her Anthony. Where Bella once held Kate's baby when she couldn't any longer, now Kate held Bella's in return. Seeing the smile on Kate's face calmed Bella and she knew there was nothing to fear—her son would be safe. Kate smiled brightly at the baby, Garrett standing over her shoulder with a look of wonder on his face as he stared at the little boy.

When Kate's eyes lifted, meeting Bella's, her smile faltered. "Thank you," she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Thank you for everything." Bella smiled, watching the little makeshift family until the air around her began to blur again. She blinked several times, and when she finally opened her eyes, the bedroom was dark. Turning her head a little, she looked across the room at her husband, who sat in the rocking chair, lovingly cuddling their son. The sight nearly took her breath away, so much love was burning in her chest for the man who had been her greatest source of strength. Seeing him cry earlier in the day had shown her how much his family meant to him, and Bella had done her best to support him the way he always did for her.

Alice quietly entered the room, sitting on the bed next to her Mama. "Anthony is with my Ma now, isn't he?" she asked. Edward looked up, his eyes bright with tears.

"Yeah, he is," Bella whispered, watching Edward as he smiled at her in return.

Alice laid down, snuggling against Bella. "I had a dream about them. I saw my Ma and Anthony with a man. They were happy. She won't miss me so much anymore, will she?" Alice asked softly.

"Oh sweetheart, she'll always miss you, just like we'll always miss her, and we'll always miss Anthony. But maybe now that Anthony is with her, she'll be a little happier, until we are all together again someday," Bella said.

She looked back at Edward, noticing him wipe fresh tears from his eyes as he hummed softly to his son. Tomorrow would be filled with goodbye's for them all, as they laid their little Anthony to rest on the hill, next to his grandparents and Kate. For now, Bella took comfort in the fact that her family was together at that moment. She knew she would cry the following day, and most likely many more days in the future, but for this moment, she was calm...peaceful. Bella hugged Alice just as she was sure Kate was hugging Anthony.

A few days later, as life was beginning to return to normal, Bella and Alice smiled knowingly to each other, as Edward relayed the strangest dream he'd had the night Anthony was born. It was a dream of Kate and Garrett...with an infant in their arms.

~o~O~o~

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it and didn't cry too much. I sobbed writing it, but I always do. I can't help it. :)**

**And now the Masen Children -**

**Since it's been asked by a few of you, I thought I'd throw in a little run down of the kids, just so you know a little more about them. More than likely these outtakes won't really get into a lot of detail on them, so this will be good info for you to have. :) It might help you visualize them a little better. :)**

**Alice – Edward and Kate's daughter. Born in May 1874. She has blonde hair and blue eyes like Kate. She looks very similar to Kate, but has Edward's nose and reminds Bella a lot of Edward both through her personality and her looks. I would imagine as she gets older, her hair will be a little more strawberry blonde, with the red from Edward's hair coming through a bit more. As an adult, she'll be a little taller than Bella (who I see as about 5'5") probably standing about 5'7" or 5'8". (Kate was about 5'6" and both she and Edward's fathers were just over 6' tall.)**

**Charlie – Edward and Bella's 1****st**** son. Born in April 1876. He looks very much like Edward, with the same hair color and facial features. His eyes are green, but a little lighter. In the epi, Bella describes them as a mossy green color. He has inherited Bella's blush, though, and he turns pink quite easily. As a little boy, he has lots of freckles on his face, but they will fade as he gets older. I see him as having the same build that Edward has and he'll end up about the same height as Edward (6'1").**

**Katie – Edward and Bella's 1****st**** daughter. Born in September 1877. She looks a lot like Bella, as far as facial features go. Her hair is more Edward's bronze color and her eyes are hazel, with a good mix of brown and green in them. She is very quiet and helpful to Bella, and is a thinker. She's very sweet, loving, and easy going. I see her as being about Alice's height when she's an adult.**

**Rosalie – Edward and Bella's 2****nd**** daughter. Born in October 1879. She looks like both Edward and Bella, her facial features being a good mixture of the two parents. She has green eyes and light brown hair, with some blonde and red streaks in it. Her skin is a fair, peachy color, and her complexion is flawless. She is feisty and much louder than Katie. She has a bit of a temper, which will pair well someday with the very easy going Emmett, who is Carlisle and Esme's son. He's a year older than Rose. I see her as being the tallest of the girls once she reaches adulthood, standing 5'9" or 5'10".**

**Anthony – Edward and Bella's 2****nd**** son. Born in November 1880. He is born 2 months early and dies moments after birth. He has black hair and the normal blue colored eyes that baby's have when they're born. His skin is a peachy color. His features aren't really distinguishable, as his face is a little puffy after the birth. He looks similar to how all the other children looked at birth.**

**Tyler – Edward and Bella's 3****rd**** son. Born in February 1883. He looks a lot like Bella, though I see him with Edward's eyes and jaw, and with dark brown eyes and dark brown hair. He has a red tint to it in the sun, like Bella does. His skin is rather pale, though he's always outside with his dad and brother, so he's usually a bit tan. He is a very sweet boy and loves the horses on the ranch. As an adult, I think he would be an inch or two shorter than Edward, more like Bella's father Charles would have been. His hair also has a bit of a curl/wave to it, like Bella's mother Renee would have had.**

**Lucy – Edward and Bella's 3****rd**** daughter. Born in June 1885. Of all the children, Lucy looks most like Bella. Her features are almost a carbon copy of Bella's. Her eyes are also the same brown color as Bella's, though her hair is almost black in color. Edward's younger sister Alice had the same color of hair. Lucy and her older sister Alice are like polar opposites in coloring. Lucy has very light skin and is the smallest of the girls. As an adult, I think she would be an inch or two shorter than Bella, probably around 5'3" or so. Though Edward tries to hide it, Lucy is his favorite daughter because she reminds him so much of Bella. :)**

**Bella was born in September of 1855, so she was 18 when Alice was born, 19 when she married Edward, and 20 when Charlie was born. Edward was born in June of 1847, so he was 26 when Alice was born, 27 when he married Bella, and 28 when Charlie was born. They are 8 years apart in age.**

**Thanks for reading this. I hope you liked it. :)**


End file.
